Guilty Sister
by Kirameki Sparkle
Summary: Maria Cadenzanva Eve still hasn't gotten over her sister's death seven years ago. With the appearance of the Gjallarhorn, the relic that enables the Adaptors to cross worlds, an inkling of hope was born within Maria. Perhaps her sister still lives on in another world. Perhaps in this other world, Maria will find a second chance.
1. The Albatross Around Her Neck

**NOTE:** As this is a different take on the _Innocent Sister_ event, the following may contain spoilers from _Senki Zesshou Symphogear X-Drive Unlimited_.

* * *

"Maria, you've had too much!" Tsubasa scolds as she rips the bottle out of my hands. "You still need your liver for the next eighty years."

I lazily reach towards her, with only a soft groan in protest as she returns the bottle to my hidden liquor cabinet. Unable to pull her back, I grab my pillow and hurl it at Tsubasa.

"Stupid sword fanatic... Ruining my morning... Leave me alone, damn it," I curse. But I didn't mean it.

Maria Cadenzavna Eve, international superstar, former terrorist, savior of the world, and alcoholic.

That's me.

"What would the girls think if they saw you like this? It'll be a shock, I'm sure."

"You're right. Tell them I'm sick," I mutter as I dive back under my blankets, "Ah, scratch that. It won't work."

Tsubasa's expression softens.

"Was it that dream again?"

From the corner of my eyes, I see my reflection from the dressing table. Behind the curtain of dishevelled hair, a pair of hallowed eyes stares back at me.

"You know it."

"How do you feel?" Tsubasa asks as she hands me back my pillow.

Holding the pillow like a child hugging their stuffed animal, I whisper, "I want to die."

"Take it easy, Maria. Not many people can do what you do," As gently as she can with her calloused hands, she tucks me into bed. "I'll have Ogawa tell them that you won't make it to the recording session today."

After making sure the liquor cabinet was locked up and out of sight, Tsubasa leaves my apartment.

Alone once more, those thoughts return to haunt me again.

I'll never forget when she told me, in the bravest voice she could muster, that she would stop the Nephilim. The look of relief on her face when she realized I was safe after the monster fell. Her frail body, weakened from the fight, standing proud as the building collapsed around her.

There was more. Perhaps I never actually saw some of these things. Maybe they were created by the darkest parts of my imagination, but the dream did not end there.

I saw her little hand, mangled and bloody, sticking out from the rubble, as if reaching out for something. I remember Mum's anguished cries as the workers tried to pry her free of the slab that crushed her. Worst of all, I remember digging through the rubble with my bare hands until my fingers bled. Pushing away the debris until I found a little body, bloodied beyond recognition.

Serena Cadenzavna Eve.

I hate all of it. I hate remembering every sickening detail. I hate being unable to save her. Most of all, I hate myself.

Part of me is proud to wield the Airgetlam Symphogear. It feels like Serena is smiling down on me from above, giving me her approval from the other side. Like she is telling me, that even if death separated us, she would still be here by my side.

The other part of me is ashamed. I committed atrocious acts as a member of FIS. I put many people at risk, and I have killed some as well. I lied to Kirika and Shirabe. I pushed away all who tried to help. I supported the Doctor and almost doomed humanity. And yet, today I stand here beside the Symphogear wielders of SONG like nothing happened. Am I still worthy to be using Airgetlam?

Worst of all, I can't help but feel that I have stolen Airgetlam from its rightful wielder. My sister stood there, immobilized from her injuries that day; but I was perfectly fine. If I didn't hesitate, or if I had been faster, maybe Serena would have survived? Yes. I had killed Serena by not taking action fast enough. I had killed her and stolen her Symphogear.

But this cross is mine to bear. Everyone at SONG gets the gist of what happened, and thankfully, no one decided to pry deeper. No one else can know of this suffering. Not even Kirika and Shirabe. They treat me as a big sister, but even then, I refuse to tell them all about my past.

Ever since the Gjallarhorn began to ferry us to and from other worlds, I can't help but wonder.

Could there be a world out there where Serena still lives?

Could there be a world where I made the right choice?

Right on cue, my phone rings. It was from HQ. The Gjallarhorn calls for us once more.

* * *

The door to Hibiki and Miku's dorm room opens violently and a silver-haired visitor enters with angry strides. She catches the door before it can dent the nearby wall and continues moving towards the room's two inhabitants.

"Oi, Blockhead," Chris Yukine snaps, "What do you think you're doing?"

Sitting at a desk is Hibiki Tachibana, who replies, "Eh? Oh, it's Chris. I'm doing my summer homework."

"Why are you so upset, Chris?" Miku asks.

The Ichaival user plants a hand on the table, her eye twitching. "SONG business. Now."

"B-But my summer homework, this is the one time I've…" the brunette protests, but her voice trails off as she realizes how livid her friend and coworker is.

"And whose fault is that?"

The gentle black-haired girl steps away from the two with an apologetic smile, as if telling Hibiki that she couldn't save her this time. Hibiki lets out a nervous laugh. "But Chris, it's due soon… if it's only Noise wouldn't the rest of you be enough?"

The silver-haired girl looks down at her. The fact that Chris is standing over Hibiki, along with the anger radiating off of her pale skin, as well as the dark shadow cast over her features all make the five foot tall girl look extremely threatening. "I wouldn't have run up those flights of stairs to get you if we didn't need you."

Of course, the elevator was under maintenance today.

Not knowing when to stop, Hibiki says, "But you could have just called me, and I would have gone."

"But you don't answer your phone or pick up your communicator."

"Of course I do, but you never…" — the brunette checks both her devices and laughs weakly. Her phone is turned off and her SONG-issued communicator's battery had run out — "Oops."

Muttering something about making sure batteries are already charged, Chris grabs the younger girl by the scruff and drags her out of the room. Hibiki flails and calls out to her roommate, "Miku! Help me!"

Knowing that this is something Hibiki needed to do, Miku smiles back. "Have a nice trip."

* * *

Naturally, as is the nature of such emergencies, the order for Noise extermination had arrived right as Kirika and Shirabe were about to start their day visiting the art gallery in a nearby town. As expected the two girls aren't too happy about it.

"Kiri, why is it that our time together has to be cut short again?" Shirabe asks with the irritation in her voice showing through.

A crestfallen Kirika sighs, "I was really looking forward to today too! It's like the Noise are trying to sabotage us!"

Both girls are yelling out their words over the sound of the helicopter's propeller.

"Are you ready, Kiri?" The black-haired girl holds her relic pendant out.

Pulling out a pendant of her own, the blonde girl answers with a hot-blooded shout, "Damn right I am!"

"... Did you learn that from Chris?" Shirabe raises an eyebrow at her partner. "Kiri, you shouldn't hold your converter unit out of the vehicle like— oh."

"..."

The two girls look at the broken ball chain in Kirika's fist before looking at each other, then at the tiny magenta speck below them.

"ZEIOS IGALIMA RAIZEN TRON"

Kirika shouts her activation chant as she dives out of the helicopter after her pendant, and Shirabe jumps out after her.

"Kiri! No!"

* * *

After asking Shinji Ogawa to take care of the the studio, Tsubasa leaves the building jogging to the parking lot where she parked her motorcycle.

The recording session was supposed to be for an anime that she and Maria had been casted for. A period piece about a female ronin who meets the heiress of a wealthy family.

Being the inheritor of the Kazanari name, Tsubasa had believed herself to be the perfect candidate to play an innocent rich girl. Likewise, having seen lived through war and strife first hand and having traveled many countries, Maria believed herself to be the perfect choice to play a stoic battle hardened young warrior. Of course, the director thought otherwise, and the fans agreed with the decision. Both superstars were in shock after the news. Tsubasa because she felt her womanly charm was lacking, and Maria because she was disturbed by how the fans saw her as a naive sheltered princess.

It takes her a little fiddling, but eventually Tsubasa manages to fit both her ponytail and an earpiece inside her helmet. Her hands gliding over the dashboard, she starts the engine and switches on the bike's red emergency lights.

Over the communication system, a young man's voice reports, "Team Seven en route. Your orders, Squad Leader?"

"Evacuate the citizens as usual. Block off any roads to and from the district," the blue-haired woman orders. With her toggled off so none of the squadron can hear her, she mutters, "I have a feeling that today is going to be worse than usual."

Turning on her sirens, she rolls out of the studio's parking lot.


	2. It's Not Your Fault

Upon receiving summons from HQ, I took a cold shower and buttered myself with deodorant.

They say every person has an ugly side to them, and we should accept that our closest friends and family have one. Having said that, I'm not sure Kirika and Shirabe would exactly be thrilled to know that I'm an alcoholic.

"Hello there, Maria."

The very first person I saw once I left the apartment lobby was Tsubasa, my favorite blue-haired sword wielding idiot.

In her trademark blue and white leather jacket, one would be forgiven for thinking that Tsubasa was some sort of independent masculine character. In reality, before me is a princess who lacks even the most basic of life skills. She even needs her manager to clean her room for her.

"Aren't you supposed to be on your way to HQ?"

Putting her helmet back on, she replies, "I can't have you driving drunk. You'll total it."

"I don't want to hear that from someone who goes through one bike a month."

Assuming that she goes through one bike a month was already quite generous of me. I wonder if it's possible to buy motorcycles in bulk. Would you get a discount?

"A-Anyways, let's get a move on," says Tsubasa, steering the conversation towards the topic of our other job. "Tachibana and the others need backup."

I suppose the message from HQ probably had something about noise appearing, and I more than likely would have known about this if I had bothered to read it.

"Perfect. Tsubasa, do you mind driving a bit faster today? I'm feeling a bit reckless."

* * *

As soon as I heard the words "Get ready, we're going in," I told Tsubasa to stop the bike and let me off. I'm not about to let myself end up as a casualty in one of Tsubasa's flashy entrances.

I said I was feeling reckless, not suicidal. Some days, I do get the urge to run in and let myself get injured or hopefully killed. Today isn't one of those days.

With my cat ear buns fixed up as best as I could, I hesitantly march towards the fight.

Hesitantly.

Again, why am I hesitating? Hibiki, Chris, Shirabe, and Kirika are all fighting. I know that they might get hurt if I don't join them. At the same time, I feel as if my body is fighting against me. Every step feels like I'm walking through molasses.

Maybe I'm scared. No, I definitely am scared. I am scared of repeating what happened seven years ago. What if I try to make a difference, but it just isn't enough?

Familiar words slip from my mouth, "Maria Cadenzavna Eve, you sure are useless."

Just because of one stupid dream, I let my resolve waver. I keep telling those girls that the past is the past, and to take actions to atone instead of sitting down and thinking about it. Yet, here I am, getting cold feet just like every single time I've been put in a position where I had to make any decisions.

I keep telling myself that I'll be sure to make the right choice next time.

But this _is_ my next time.

I spit the words out through gritted teeth, " _Seilien coffin Airgetlam tron!_ "

My use of Airgetlam is tainting it; staining the once flowery yellow bodysuit with a permanent black color. But I have no choice. Did I ever have a choice in this life? Once again, in order to protect what I hold dear, I must fight.

Clad in stolen armor, I sprint into battle.

The Alca-Noise immediately notice my presence, and I instinctively have Airgetlam take the form of a shield to fend off the onslaught.

The first girls to notice my arrival were Kirika and Shirabe. Naturally, the two girls enthusiastically call out my name in greeting.

I flash the dazzling smile of world famous idol, Maria Cadenzavna Eve, in response to their greeting. But this smile of mine is a mask like always, a mask of beauty and glamour that serves to hide my grievances.

With today's dark thoughts fresh in my mind, I swear I'll never let anything happen to them, or anyone I care about.

Off to the side, Hibiki is holding her own against swarms of noise, with each punch of hers creating shockwaves behind her targets. Her fighting ability is truly something to be feared.

Chris on the other hand was perched on top of one of the nearby buildings, shooting down all the flying noise with her Gatling guns.

After a bit more searching, I located my target: Tsubasa.

Leaping off a nearby pile of rubble, I land right behind her, shielding her from a hail of attacks.

"It took you long enough, Maria," she thanks with her exhaustion showing through her voice.

Straightening up, I respond with a laugh, "I suppose this makes me a big damn hero. Now where are the rest of them?"

As I thought, getting into the fight and letting out my stress feels cathartic. Returning Airgetlam to its usual dagger form, I look around.

In the ruined intersection, there was no one other than the six of us Symphogear wielders.

"There were more here earlier. You missed them," answers Chris, looking up at me. Her preference of heavy artillery coupled with her short stature makes her quite the strange sight. As usual, her attitude could use a bit of improvement. "It's a shame you had to take your sweet time getting here."

Right on cue, everyone began to indulge in their post-mission rituals. Kirika and Shirabe can be seen fussing over each other. Tsubasa investigates the remains of her bike. Oddly enough, Hibiki, who is usually the more excitable one out of us, stands in silence.

Having noticed Hibiki's silence, Shirabe approaches her, "What's wrong, Hibiki?"

"... There's one more," she mutters while holding her left elbow.

She was right. Several blocks away, there was a large shadow.

Kirika had also noticed the strange creature. "Hey, doesn't that look familiar?"

By now, all of us were squinting at the shape in the distance.

"A shadow... Nephilim?" confirming our fears was Tsubasa's shaking voice.

I suppose this is a side effect of the Gjallarhorn's powers. Something involving the Nephilim is probably happening in the world we're connected to.

"... No way could something like this happen... right?" asks Hibiki, her voice ridden with an uncharacteristic tremble.

"We can't possibly lose against something we've taken down before, can we?" scoffs Chris, trying to inspire a little more confidence in the group.

"Yeah, we'll just kill it again!" proclaims Kirika as she readies her scythe.

The rest of the girls nod in agreement and ready their weapons.

Looking up towards the sky, I whisper, "And I thought my nightmare was over," I mutter under my breath. Loud enough for the girls to hear, I continue, "Like I said earlier, 'I'm feeling a bit reckless.' _Ignite Module: Double Bakken._ "

 _[DAINSLEIF]_

* * *

The fight with the Nephilim ended prematurely. The creature vanished without a trace half way through. Yet, it doesn't feel like it's the last we'll see of it. By now we know that Karma Noise only cross into our world when there are high levels of phonic gain, disappearing when the levels drop below a certain threshold. This is certainly unnerving, to see that a Nephilim can also have similar abilities.

Responding to the commander's summons, the six of us return to SONG's base of operations.

The bridge of the SONG headquarters is fairly spacious for a submarine. Even then, it starts to get crowded. Doesn't SONG have any other facilities we can use for meetings like this?

The lack of space in the submarine is much more noticeable when there is an idiot who lacks any concept of personal space.

Or at least that's what Chris is probably thinking.

The poor girl has to regularly deal with Hibiki, the aforementioned idiot with no concept of personal space, leaping onto her. Every time this happens, I notice a little flash of terror in Chris' eyes.

"Ah, today was quite eventful, don't you think? I didn't think Maria had a reckless side to her," giggles Hibiki, "Maybe it's that time of the—"

Before Hibiki could finish, she was thrown into a choke hold by Chris who scolded, "Yeah, that's the issue. You don't think."

"Chris... I can't breathe..."

"I think Chris is right," Miku adds. "There are some things you shouldn't talk about in public, Hibiki."

Hold on, why is Miku here? She always did have permission to join in on SONG's activities, but I rarely ever see her exercise that right.

This every day banter between the seven of us continued until Commander Kazanari decided to start the briefing, "Girls, as you know, there was a Noise attack this morning. Alongside the Noise was a creature that seems to be the Nephilim."

"Ah, I guess I'm a girl now. I suppose redshirts like me are swept aside and ignored until we're needed," mutters the other man working on the bridge.

His words give me a heavy sense of guilt, as I honestly don't remember his name. What's worse is he is one of the veteran members of SONG who worked with the commander during his Section 2 days.

"I had Tomosato reference our records, and the energy signature from the Nephilim indeed corresponds to the same one that appeared at the time of the Frontier Incident," continues the Commander, "With the Gjallarhorn activating, we can reasonably conclude that this Nephilim came from a world that the horn connects to."

The Frontier Incident was the event that is one of my greatest failures. It was the second time I had my hands stained with blood.

This was something personal. These were loose ends I needed to tie.

"Commander, please allow me to mobilize. Nephilim's appearance in our world was the doing of FIS, and as a former member, I would like to take responsibility for my previous organization's errors."

Following my lead, the two other ex-FIS girls volunteered themselves for the mission.

"If it's an FIS problem, then we should have FIS solve it!" announces Kirika, "Right, Shirabe?"

"I'll go wherever Kiri goes. You can count on us, Maria."

The Commander clears his throat. "Actually, I have already developed a roster for the expedition to the new unknown world. Sorry to disappoint you. Maria, Chris, and Hibiki you three will be heading to the parallel world. You have thirty minutes to prepare."

Kirika and Shirabe look crestfallen. Was that how I looked when I was left behind that time?

As we were about to dissolve the meeting, Miku steps forward with an objection, "Please hold on, as someone who was involved in this kind of situation before, I would like to volunteer for this mission as well. I also believe my Shenshoujing would be a valuable asset in this operation due to its ability to destroy relics."

Miku was another one of the people caught up in my actions during the Frontier Incident. I found her in a collapsing building and decided to save her. Perhaps it was because I wanted someone to remember me for doing something good. Or perhaps it was because she reminded me of the sister I couldn't save. Either way, when I saw her teary eyes that day, I couldn't leave her. But did I really save her?

I brought her to the base where I watched over her, waiting for an opportunity to let her go. However, when I wasn't watching, Dr Ver used Miku's feelings against her and convinced her to use the Shenshoujing. The doctor performed a surgery on Miku, violating her consciousness with his wicked technology. The result was not a new Symphogear adaptor, but a mindless super soldier.

Even today, I can't bear to look Miku in the eye.

"I'm sorry, I understand how you feel, but I cannot allow you to mobilize. I have already turned a blind eye to you pocketing a Symphogear from another world. Furthermore, events involving the Gjallarhorn are recorded with fine detail. On paper, Shenshoujing no longer exists in this world. I can grant you permission for training, but sending you on missions is a different matter."

In other words, the Commander doesn't have the paperwork done for Miku. Or maybe he left out the fact that we smuggled a Symphogear back to this world. I'm sure Section 2 in that world didn't really need it, right? Hopefully, that other Tsubasa is doing fine by herself.

What if they did need it?

Their Hibiki can no longer fight as an adaptor, and I helped pinch one of their world's Symphogears. If something goes wrong and their Tsubasa dies, would her blood be on my hands?

Would it mean she died because of me?

Is this another sin I have to bear?

* * *

About ten minutes before call time, I met Hibiki.

"Eh? Hi Maria!"

"Hello Hibiki," I respond to her greeting with my multimillion dollar smile, "Are you ready for the mission? We don't know when we'll be returning, right? You should get everything settled."

"Oh, I called my dad and told him about it," she replies, "He says he'll find an excuse to tell Mom."

Hibiki's dad? That piece of sub-human trash? Even after all he's done?

But, I suppose he has turned over a new leaf. Even if he is spineless and cowardly, at least he's making an effort to make amends.

Then, if he's some lowly invertebrate, what am I?

This is what sets me apart from the other Gungnir users. Kanade is a good person clouded by grief. Hibiki is a good person who refuses to let the world change her. I'm a coward who lets the world change her.

Not letting my thoughts show through, I continue our conversation, "I should be fine. I just hope Tsubasa will be alright."

I don't live with Tsubasa, but I do go to her apartment to do housework, because she clearly has no life skills whatsoever. At this point, I'm convinced of the existence of a lovecraftian tentacle monster inside the apartment piping.

Tsubasa likes to joke that if I'm not drinking away my depression, I'm drinking away my fear of the horrors that lurk within her kitchen sink.

She thought it was a smart joke, but the truth is that I'd drink either way.

"Oh, that's right. She's hopeless," agrees Hibiki with an empty look in her eyes.

It appears she too, has peered into the depths of a hell known as "Tsubasa's Room."

"Hibiki, I've been meaning to ask you this, do you mind sitting out on this mission?"

This is what I came here to do. I spent ten minutes looking for Hibiki, just to ask her to do this. Perhaps it's my way of making amends for what I did to Hibiki and Miku. This time, I've come to support them and make sure they're happy.

"Eh? Sure. I wasn't exactly feeling well in the first place," she answers, "But why did you want me to sit this one out?"

Hibiki isn't the type to understand things like other people's feelings. At the same time, her greatest merit is that even if she doesn't understand, she will try her best to. Sadly, there are some feelings that are simply beyond Hibiki's grasp.

"Well, wouldn't Miku be lonely?"

"Hmmm... Miku has Yumi and the others to keep her company. She wouldn't be lonely at all!"

... Could she be dense? No, I knew that from the beginning. Poor Miku. I wish her the best of luck with Hibiki.

"Forget I ever said that," I sigh. "Since you're not going, may I borrow Gungnir?"

Normally, I wouldn't have the courage to ask this of Hibiki. She didn't take it well last time I used Gungnir.

To tell the truth, I'm not all that comfortable with using Airgetlam. This was Serena's Symphogear, the same one recovered from her battered little body many years ago. No matter how I use it, Airgetlam feels weaker than the Gungnir I used before. Is it because Serena is rejecting me? Or is it because I'm rejecting Airgetlam?

However, this time, it is more than an issue of being comfortable wielding the Symphogear. My enemy in this mission is Nephilim. I would prefer it if I could fight the Nephilim with my own power. Not Serena's power, but my own power. The Black Gungnir.

"Sure," answers Hibiki without hesitation.

"I thought you woul— What?"

Did I hear that correctly? Did she just agree to let me borrow Gungnir?

"You can borrow it," Hibiki says, pressing the pendant into my palm. "This one was yours originally right?"

"No, no, no. Hold on. Last time I used it, you ignored me for a while. I thought you'd be against lending me the pendant, but now you're just going to hand me Gungnir with no questions asked?"

"Oh, right. I thought _you_ were the one who was ignoring _me_. I was a bit mean to you that time, and I said some things I shouldn't have said. I've been meaning to apologize for that. Sorry Maria."

I don't understand. I humiliated Hibiki that day. I spoke harsh words to her before and after that day. When she couldn't fight, I took her Symphogear and protected her friends for her. I made her look useless.

If anything, I should be the one apologizing to Hibiki. Yet, I can't find the words to say to her when she sincerely apologizes to me for something that isn't really her fault.

My throat tightens and some words escape, "That's not fair."

"Hm? Maria, did you say something just now?"

"No, it's nothing."


	3. Blood Moon

The time has finally come to visit the other world.

"As you know already, heading into alternate worlds is a risky venture. Although the Gjallarhorn sends us to worlds that need our assistance, I must remind you that we should not meddle too much in their affairs," lectures the resident expert on heretical technology, "Smuggling items from the other world is expressly forbidden. Taking the other world's Shenshoujing was a risky move that could have upset the balance of that world. We are fortunate that nothing bad has happened yet."

Elfnein joined us during the Magical Girl Incident. A gift out of nowhere bearing centuries of alchemical knowlege. Even so, her curiosity drives her to learn more of the world. Despite such dubious roots, Elfnein turns out to be an honest individual who seeks to help us. It's no wonder the Commander would call in favors and pull strings just to keep Elfnein at SONG.

Just as I start thinking of him, Commander Kazanari stands from his seat to give one last speech before we leave.

"Maria. Chris. If the two of you are to encounter the Nephilim, do not engage it unless absolutely necessary. Even if Hibiki was well enough to be sent along, engaging the Nephilim would be a poor choice," he asserts. "We do not know how strong this specimen is, but there is a high likelihood that this world-crossing Nephilim has the potential to be more powerful than the one you faced during the Frontier Incident. Good luck."

Giving Elfnein a nod, he steps back.

"Gjallarhorn activity spike predicted in thirteen seconds," announces Elfnein.

Thirteen. How ominous.

 _[Temporal Shift Protocol, activated.]_

The entrance to the Gjallarhorn's chamber closes, sealing Chris and I inside.

At last, Chris speaks up, "Hey, are you getting a bad feeling about this?"

"I have complete faith in Elfnein."

"You liar."

She isn't wrong. I trust Elfnein just as far as I can throw her.

Perhaps it is because Elfnein turned out to be an unwitting spy for Carol. I know Elfnein herself didn't mean harm. But that doesn't change the fact that all of us at SONG were put in grave danger because of her.

Everyone else seems to trust her unconditionally. Elfnein has proven her loyalty to us again and again. Yet, seeds of doubt still linger in my heart. Does this make me a horrible person? Then again, don't all people have some degree of mistrust for others? If so, how is it that only I am letting these feelings get to me?

The Gjallarhorn sparks to life, and the space around it begins to distort.

 _[Gjallarhorn frequency set: SHADOW NEPHILIM]_

Looking back at the observation booth one last time, I say my parting words, "Shirabe, Kirika. Goodbye."

But they can't hear me. The chamber is soundproof, after all.

 _[Gjallarhorn activating in 3... 2... 1...]_

* * *

Upon arrival to the Nephilim's world, Chris and I decided to look for locations we were familiar with. Eventually, this brought us to Flower, one of the city's best kept secrets.

The tiny restaurant is one of the shops that would not normally catch one's eye. Contrary to what its plain and homely look would suggest, the shop is often frequented by high school girls. Flower is a familiar sight for the two of us, and it hurt to see its current state.

Unlike in our world, the shop's exterior never got the facelift it needed. Similar to the rest of the buildings on the street, the bricks were crumbling, and the paint was flaking away. Oddly enough, while the rest of the street was abandoned, Flower remained open for business.

Taking a deep breath, Chris and I entered the restaurant.

"Welcome. Please take a seat wherever you'd like," greets the only person in the restaurant. Being the only employee in the shop, it is safe to assume that they are the owner.

In the tone of a frequent customer, Chris replies, "Owner, two orders of the chef's special please."

"Coming right up."

Surprisingly, the interior was spotless, as if someone had meticulously gone over every single inch of the restaurant and obsessively cleaned it. Some of the posters on the walls look outdated. There are three featuring Zwei Wing, and probably one of Tsubasa for every album release.

"Hey, that's not the owner we're familiar with, right?" I ask Chris. Even though I don't recognize the owner, I still got the feeling I should know them— actually, I could be imagining things.

Looking over her back, Chris replies, "No, but I think we can guess at what happened to the old owner."

With the entire street abandoned and unkempt, it isn't too hard to figure out what happened to the civilians. Still, I feel the need to confirm with the person working the grill.

"Excuse me, what happened to the previous owner?"

"The noise got her a few years back," they answered. Bringing our dishes over, they continue, "My darling loved eating here, so I decided to buy the restaurant and learn to cook."

A melancholic look showed through the owner's eyes as they talked about their beloved. I suppose people in this world have it tough as well, with family and friends disappearing because of the noise.

"I'm sorry for your loss," I apologize instinctively.

"Oh, she's still around. It's just that she was never the same after the Frontier Incident," he corrects. "Anyways, what brings the two of you to this part of town?"

Swallowing another bite, Chris answers, "We're visiting some friends of ours. You see, we used to live around here a while back. The city seems to have changed quite a bit in the past years, do you mind telling us what happened?"

The owner pulls a chair from a neighbouring table and takes a seat before starting his story.

"Sure. Just last year, a giant tower rose out of the ground and destroyed Lydian Music Academy. It was all over the news. A large wave of Noise flooded the city that day as well, most likely influenced by that tower's appearance. Among the casualties were the idol Tsubasa, who attended school at Lydian, Commander Kazanari of Section 2, as well as several other important members of the Special Disaster Response Team. After that, the Federal Institute of Sacrist was invited into the country. I suspect they're here to 'replace' the fallen Section 2."

The FIS are in Japan? But if Section 2 no longer existed, then the FIS wouldn't have had any opposition. If the Tsubasa, Chris, and Hibiki of this world all perished, who helped stop the moon from falling?

I have to ask this. This may make me sound suspicious, but this is something I have to know. Steeling myself for the worst news, I ask, "What happened with the FIS? What did they do after entering the country?"

"Let's see," says the owner. It looked more like he was carefully picking his words than trying to recall the events. "I'm unclear on the details, but there were rumors of armored girls fighting against each other all over the city. There were four of them: orange, purple, green, and pink. There was also something about an island rising out of the sea and into the sky, but that's just a bunch of tall tales told by sailors. The news outlets called it the 'Frontier Incident.' A result of that incident was Professor Nastassja Sergeyevna Tolstaya being put in control of the Japanese branch of FIS. Things have gone back to the usual since then. Noise attacks here and there. Nephilim appearing now and then."

Four Symphogear adaptors? The green and pink ones should be Kirika and Shirabe. The purple one is definitely Miku. That would mean in this world, I made the same mistake. I saved Miku's life, but doomed her to a fate worse than death itself.

Before I could delve deeper into such thoughts, an air raid siren brings be back to the present. The owner clears their throat.

"Girls, I think it's better if you leave now. You'd better hurry up before the shelter closes up. You don't have to pay this time, it's on the house. Not like I run Flower for profit anyways."

"Owner, what about you?" asks Chris.

"Despite how you look, you also have _that_ side to you huh?" the owner responds with a wry smile, "Don't worry about me, Chris. I still have something important to pack up."

With that, the two of us were shooed out of Flower. The door closes behind us, leaving Chris and I staring at each other with confounded expressions.

"Chris?"

"...Yes?"

"That man, he just called you by name didn't he?"

"Yes, they did."

Neither of us used our names while in the restaurant.

* * *

Back inside Flower, the owner walks into the back room after making sure all the appliances were turned off. Removing their hairnet and apron, the owner ruffled her short grey hair.

Yes, the girls were quite mistaken. The owner of Flower is indeed, a young woman, even though her patchy hair, scarred face, and ragged voice would point otherwise. It was a forgivable mistake, in her opinion. The past year hadn't been kind to her.

From a locker, she pulls out a grey vest and suit jacket to match her trousers. In contrast to her well kept suit, around her neck is a faded pink tie.

The owner looks back into the shop before returning to the back room. Knocking on the front of a closet, she says, "It's alright. They've left. We're alone again."

The closet rattles, but whatever is inside has no intention of coming out.

"Still scared of them? I can't blame you," sighs the owner. She picks out a fedora to cover her bald spots and heads for the door. "Darling, I'm heading out for a bit. I'll be back soon."

The closet rattles again in response. This time a voice coming from within, "Girls... Symphogear..."

The owner pauses, looking over her shoulder at the source of the voice.

"Yeah. I know."

* * *

The layout of the streets is quite different from our world. Without the staff at SONG to direct us to the Noise, Chris and I were forced to run around, eyes and ears open for signs of the Noise. It could be screaming civilians or buildings crumbing, we just needed something to point us in the right direction.

But we didn't make it on time. Perhaps we could have if we traveled with our Symphogears deployed, but I still run on a generous dose of LiNKER. With a limited supply of three shots I couldn't afford to use them early.

Chris is had a different issue. She could have gone ahead without me, but if the enemy this time was the Nephilim, it would have been a one way trip to the afterlife.

As I thought, all I am doing is dragging her down. Much of the conversations with locals were initiated by Chris. All I could do was stand in silence and listen. I'm an idol who should be used to interacting with people. Yet, I couldn't do anything.

Mounds of carbon dust lay scattered on the floor, filling in the cracked concrete, scattering in the wind. The dust could have once been a civilian, or it could have been one of the Noise. It's impossible to tell.

Looking down the street, Chris remarks, "Hey, isn't this the place where Hibiki encountered Dr Ver after she took killed Nephilim the first time?"

To my surprise, she is right. After stumbling around the city for several minutesThis should be the street where it happened. There is even a hotel a few blocks down with a water tank on the roof.

During the time of the Frontier Incident, Hibiki stopped Kirika and Shirabe from using their Swan Songs and took the burden onto her own body. With Dr Ver on scene, the two girls wouldn't have died, but nonetheless, Hibiki saved them much pain and strife. I never got to thanking Hibiki for that. I never got to thanking Hibiki for anything else she did either. I never got the chance to thank anyone for what they had done for me — or rather I didn't take the chance to.

Nastassja Sergeyevna Tolstaya, the blue-haired woman who raised us. At first, Madam was her title as the director of the White Orphanage. After years under her care, we began to refer to her as Ma'am. She treated us harshly and beat discipline into our bones. She forced us through rigorous training and made us learn several different languages — though I never truly got a firm grasp of English. All of this was in the name of the Receptor Children project. However, I feel that somewhere inside the madam who ran the orphanage, there was a woman who deeply cared for all of us orphans. Kirika, Shirabe, and I wouldn't be the people we are today without her. But she died before the three of us could express our gratitude for her years of care.

In this world, Ma'am is still alive. Even if she isn't the same Ma'am from my world, I still want to say the words I couldn't say before. I want to tell her that she is like a second mother to me, and that I am proud to be her daughter. Just one time, I don't want to call her "Ma'am"; I want to call her "Mom".

I know Kirika and Shirabe feel the same. Maybe in this world, they already have that right. After all, the owner mentioned that in this world there are orange, purple, green, and pink Symphogear adaptors. The other me exists in this world, along with Miku, Kirika, and Shirabe.

I wonder if the three of us, the FIS trio, smile in this world like we did back home. Are the Kirika and Shirabe of this world inseparable too? Do the walk hand in hand and share everything between them? Are they going to school together? Have they made friends?

All I want to do now is to see them one more time. See their warm smiles.

Kirika.

Shirabe.

Shirabe?

"No..." a small gasp escapes from my lips.

Chris gently puts her hand on my shoulder and says in a hushed voice, "Maria, turn away. You don't have to see this."

Hammered into the concrete in front of us is a cross with a pink scrunchie tied to it.

"SHIRABE!"


	4. The Gungnir Girl

_Gungnir's crystalline growths continued to tear my body apart as I pinned Miku to the ground. There was a limit to how much pain I could bear. But the pain of seeing Miku in this state was worse. I would gladly embrace the pain of Gungnir ripping my body in two over and over again if it meant never having to see Miku suffer. Yet, here we stand._

 _Mind-controlled or not, she will always be my sunshine, the only light in my world. Everything she has done for me, I will never be able to repay, not even in a hundred lifetimes. She's more than a friend to me, more than a savior. Today, I'll stop Miku, not because of gratitude or respect for her — but because of my own feelings for her._

" _I hope you know how to treat a girl. Be gentle," the voice of Dr Ver catches me as I reached for the mechanism grafted onto Miku's head. Laden with arrogance, the voice continued, "If you try to forcibly remove her Gear, I'm quite certain the neural interface will cause irreparable brain damage."_

 _Having recovered, Miku threw me off, sending me skidding across several meters of asphalt._

 _A pained whisper escapes her soft pink lips, "Hibiki..."_

 _I knew what I had to do. But I didn't like it._

* * *

It feels like someone had grabbed my heart and squeezed it tight, like if the veins and arteries in my chest were being stretched as my heart sunk down into my belly. It was the same pain I felt when I saw Serena's hand poking out from the rubble. The same pain I felt when I watched Dr Ver send Ma'am into space.

How could this have happened? The girls of the FIS, while weaker than the Symphogear adaptors of Section 2, would have been strong enough to take on oceans of Noise, even during the time of the Frontier Incident. Shirabe couldn't have died to the Nephilim, as it was controlled by the FIS. This leaves the possibility of...

"Maria, I don't really know how to put this in words, but you can grieve later. We were sent here to complete a mission," says Chris.

Her delivery could have been better, but I understand what she means. The Gjallarhorn called us to this world because it needed saving. There is something wrong with this world, and we're here to fix it.

I wipe the tears from my face and reply, "You're right. We have a job to do."

A loud explosion comes from the east, catching our attention.

"Looks like the party started without us," remarks Chris, "Alright. Up you get. Let's go."

* * *

We were forced to deploy our Symphogears to travel through the city faster. Now I am down to two doses of LiNKER. Elfnein had yet to decipher Dr Ver's notes, so we resorted to the older and more volatile Model-K. I feel sick, but that's not due to the Model K. I could blame it on the drug, but nothing would change if I did.

I want to curl up and cry myself to sleep. But no one is going to excuse me for not saving the world because I'm upset. The Commander wouldn't let me off if I drank myself silly during a mission. Just like the time I walked on stage and took a whole stadium of innocent people hostage, I have to bury my feelings deep inside. Once again, I don the smiling mask of the international superstar, Maria Cadenzavna Eve.

As if the world itself wished to make a fool of me, I stumble and fall over, my Symphogear disengaging. How embarrassing. The calm demeanor I put up is a facade, easily shattered by something as small as taking a tumble. Like a bootleg figurine, the paint on the surface flakes away, leaving cheap plastic for all to see.

"That's as far as one dose will take you?" says Chris as she helps me up for the second time, "Man, I'm glad I don't need to be on that stuff."

"Oh, it's not that bad once you get used to it," I retort, "Don't know how I feel about taking a second dose though. Probably better off doing something healthier and less addictive, like binge eating or alcoholism."

The two of us had made it up to the old Lydian Academy campus, the present site of the ruined Kadingir. The tower before us looks just as we remembered it from our home world, perhaps even in better shape than ours. Around the base of the tower are several buildings bearing the insignia of the FIS. It seems the government of this world decided to use the remains of Kadingir for research instead of dismantling it. But what draws us here aren't the tower or the facilities; it is the battle taking place in a nearby crater about the size of a soccer field.

From where we stand, two figures can be seen in the crater: a beast with skin the color of rotten eggplant standing over a small girl. The Nephilim standing over a girl clad in white. The events from seven years ago, playing out again in front of me. Except this time, it isn't a dream, and I am no longer powerless.

The drunken haze over me lifts as the sorrow and guilt shackling me is washed away by… something. I don't know what this something is. Could it be anger at myself for failing all these years ago? Or maybe joy at having a chance to do the right thing? Perhaps a mix of both?

This is part of my penance for the sins I committed, for the lives I took in the past. Perhaps the burden will never be erased, but I can rest easy knowing that I have done good in my life. Even if it kills me, I will save that girl. A life burdened by crime and guilt for a life that still holds a future. Everyone at home, they'll understand that this is what I wanted.

Chris pulls me back, "You can't go in! You'll risk overdosing!"

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

She is right to try and stop me. Even if I used the newer LiNKER formula, taking multiple doses is risky. In the case I do manage to function after a second dose, we would still be fighting a monster whose full strength we haven't grasped the magnitude of. As much as it pains me to think it, the better option would be letting that girl die. I'm scared of jumping in and facing the Nephilim alone, but part of me is even more scared of letting someone die again when I have the power to save them.

"No, what are _you_ doing? Do you have a death wish?" Chris scolds, "The old man said it himself! We're no match for that thing! We'll end up dying with her!"

"This is a chance, a chance for me to atone for past sins! There is a life out there that I have a chance at saving. If I let it be snuffed out, that only proves I haven't changed after all these years!" I bark back. Switching to a more gentle tone, I continue, "My sister's death has plagued me since that day. Now that someone is going to suffer the same fate, how can I not reach out to them?"

I push Chris off of me and run towards the crater.

There is only one option for me to take. I never had a choice in the first place. However, this time only, the sole path before me is a path I willingly walk.

The mangled arm sticking out from the wreckage, my bloodied hands digging a broken body from the rubble. None of this will happen again, not as long as I can stop it.

Gungnir responds to my conviction, and a familiar set of words appear in my mind. Each syllable laden with power, the phrase itself

" _GRANZIZEL BILFEN GUNGNIR ZIZZL_ "

As the last word left my mouth, I jump into the crater.

A familiar black and orange armor covers my body. Like a second skin every part of the Symphogear feels natural to me, but it's not enough. I want to shelter someone. I want to shelter myself. Responding to my wishes, a cape unfurls from my shoulders. The Gungnir's colors seem to rust and fade, developing a reddish tinge. The weapon that my Symphogear is named for forms in my hands, the red crystalline structure in the head sparkles, as if the spear was rejoicing at our reunion.

The metallic taste of blood fills my mouth as I land in front of the civilian, the force of the fall dropping me to one knee. My cape flares outwards, shielding the two of us from the Nephilim's attacks. With every blow the giant landed, my legs sink deeper into the ground.

"I'm fine, it's going to be okay," I grunt, looking over my shoulder at the girl I saved.

A Symphogear adaptor. One who wears the colors of peaceful skies and spring blossoms. One who wears an Airgetlam clean of the black marks my soiled hands left on it.

The girl's hair is a peachy shade of brown, her skin white as porcelain. A pair of beautiful blue eyes stared back at me. The wind carries a whisper to my ears.

With a hint of uncertainty, she calls my name, "...Maria?"

My cape crumples, and I narrowly avoid being flattened by Nephilim's fist. Immediately, Chris fires a barrage of rockets to cover for us as we distance ourselves from the beast.

I throw myself into the Airgetlam user's arms. "Serena! You're alive!"

There is no doubt about it. The girl before me is my Serena, my beautiful little sister. She doesn't look a day older than she did when I last saw her.

The old man from Flower only mentioned Shirabe, Kirika, Miku, and the other me existing in this world, so I never got my hopes up for it. But the very possibility that I thought up in my drunken stupor this morning has come true. A world where Serena lives.

"Maria… but how? You died years ago!" responds my sister.

Normally, a person would react in shock when they realize their alternate world counterpart is long dead. Instead, I feel immense pride. If Serena is alive after the Frontier Incident, it means that seven years ago, either Ma'am or myself had saved her. Perhaps this time, I pushed Serena out of the way and saved her from the collapsing building. Even if this world's Maria Cadenzavna Eve is dead, I'm sure she died without regrets if this is the case.

A smile breaks across my face, a warm smile, more genuine and true than the smiles I show to Shirabe and Kirika. To Serena, I answer, "Well, I'm alive now, aren't I?"

"Sorry to interupt your touching family reunion, but isn't there something just a tad more important to deal with right now?" says Chris. From the edge of the crater, the silhouette of the red Symphogear adaptor can be seen standing with her legs shoulder width apart and smoke coming from her armor. "It's not like I have a death wish or anything. If there is a hand reaching for help, and I don't reach out to it when I can, the regret would make me wish I were dead. Not my words by the way. Anyways, a one way trip to hell would be lonely without me around, wouldn't it?"

The Nephilim growls at the two of us, but doesn't advance. Like a predator looking for a chance to strike, it stares at us, analyzing our every move. Chris' intervention seems to have surprised the beast, if such a thing could feel surprise. Even so, a slight sign of weakness is all it needs to continue its attack.

"Maria, you dropped this," Chris says as she tosses me a jet injector loaded with a dose of Model K. "More harmful and addictive than binge eating or alcoholism, right? Hope you don't need to up your dosage to get a fix."

Today, I'll be the cool big sister who protects her younger sibling. This time, the spotlight is on me. I'm the main character. Pressing the jet injector to my thigh, I give myself the second dose of the day.

"Serena, there's no need to be afraid anymore. Your big sister is here for you," I reassure her with a confident grin. Chris' words describes my feelings perfectly. I'm scared, but if I back down from this again, I'll never be able to live with myself. Pointing my spear at the Nephilim, I announce, "It's time for the curtain to rise on Earth's greatest stage!"

* * *

Back at Flower, the owner returns to the shop. Placing her hat and jacket on a coat rack, she dusts herself off.

The closet in the back room rattles as whatever lay inside unlocked it. Having felt a familiar presence, a cloaked figure emerges and shuffles out to the front to greet the owner.

"Hello my darling, you look as beautiful as ever."

But there was no response.

Concluding that the figure wouldn't reply to her, the owner sighs, "I really wish you would talk more. I wish I could hear you call my name once more. Just once more."

She reaches towards the silent figure, and with her gnarled hands, removed the hood, revealing a sickly black haired girl. The owner strokes the girls face, brushing stray hairs out of the way, and presses her forehead to the girl's.

"I know you're in there somewhere… I know you can hear me…" the owner whispers, her voice more hoarse than usual.

The pale young woman's sunken eyes had lost much of their old lustre, leaving dark orbs in their place. Several veins in her face bulge as she struggled to control the hollow husk of a body she is left with.

Like a Parkinson's patient, the cloaked girl's right hand shakes as she places it over the owner's. She gently squeezed the wrinkled hand, trying to respond to the owner, as if to tell her that the mind trapped in this body can hear her.

Fighting against her ailing body, a single word slips from her mouth, "...love…"

The owner pulls the girl close. With tears streaming from her left eye, she begins to sing.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away"

It is the only English song the owner knows, and even then she only remembers the lyrics for the refrain. She first learned it many years ago, trying to do something romantic for her loved one. Now, she sings it to no one in particular. She doesn't know what the words mean, but the tune brings back memories of more peaceful times.

A raid siren interrupts the two in the midst of their one-sided embrace. The owner pulls herself away hesitantly. The broken girl doesn't respond, having used up all her willpower to leave that one word.

Reaching into her suit jacket, she fishes out a battered flip phone. Calling the only number in her contacts, the owner says, "Old bastard, I need you to do something for me."

* * *

The second dose of LiNKER is beginning to wear off. The Nephilim seems worn down too. We may not be able to kill it, but we can force it to retreat. If I recall, Hibiki once stopped the autonomous relic by gouging out its heart. Our problem is, Chris and I aren't strong enough to tear open the monster, and I'm not going to let Serena use Airgetlam's swan song.

"With the two of us and that Airgetlam girl, we're only just barely a match for the Nephilim. Hell, if it wanted to leave, I don't think we would be able to stop it." she points out, "Maria, take the little girl and run, I'll cover you again. We have to retreat."

"I'm fine, it's going to be okay," I reply between breaths.

"Please don't say that. That's the blockhead's line. It's the second time you've said that today, you sound dumber every time."

Harsh tongue as always, that girl.

"Everyone, if you consider me an ally, listen to me," Serena speaks up, interrupting the banter between Chris and I. "Headquarters has picked up the presence of a relic-type signature approaching us at high speed. They suggest letting whatever is releasing this signature deal with the Nephilim instead."

"Serena, I would never consider you my ene—"

"Do we know what this unknown presence is?" asks Chris, cutting me off with her question.

Taking no notice of me, my sister replies to Chris, "No. The relic is moving too fast for us to get a read on its aufwachen waveform."

"Alright Midget Airgetlam. When is this thing coming?"

As if to answer Chris' second question, a grey mass flies into the Nephilim, kicking up a cloud of debris.

The shadow of the unknown being can be seen in the dust, in their heavy looking left arm, a red light from the Nephilim's still beating heart glows faintly. From the shadow, a bored sounding voice breaks the silence, "A hopeless situation with no way out. Times like these call for a hero… Something like that."

The dust begins to settle, revealing a scarfed figure standing with their back to us. Unlike our Symphogears, the stranger's gear left not even an inch of skin exposed under the gunmetal armor. Their suit seemed more organic, with the spine covered by large plates, somewhat reminiscent of armadillo scutes. The entire design gives the impression of those bug-eyed superheroes that Kirika loves to watch on television. Yet, the gauntlets and boots that the stranger wears have the same overall look as my own. Even with the extra armor and lopsided arms, there is no doubt about it; the scarfed figure's armor is the Gungnir.

The rest of the dust cloud clears away at the urging of a soft breeze, fully exposing the mystery Symphogear adaptor. Their tattered beige scarf was longer than I remembered, being able to act as a hood while wrapping around their neck and even then having enough fabric left to flutter in the wind.

Tightening their grip, they crush the Nephilim's heart. With a wry laugh, the Gungnir wielder continues, "Too bad a villain decided to answer the call."


	5. It's All My Fault

_A black mass trimmed in pink stopped the punch meant for the man in a white lab coat._

" _...A shield?"_

 _The soft voice of the pink Symphogear adaptor corrected me, "A saw, in fact."_

 _It was those two girls from the FIS._

" _Shirabe! Kirika!"_

" _My Shul Shagana is far more versatile than its appearance would indicate," she continued, "It's an effective defensive weapon as well."_

 _Gritting her teeth as she braced Shirabe, Kirika added, "Even so, the two of us at full strength are just managing to hold her back."_

 _I could barely hear the two girls over the sound of my knuckles grinding against the giant saw._

 _The air around me started distorting from the heat given off by my body. My heart began to feel as if it was tearing itself apart. I was running out of time._

 _I couldn't breathe. It was as if there wasn't enough oxygen in the atmosphere._

 _Several golden crystals began to tear through my skin like mountains being raised. I might not be the brightest, but even I know when I've hit my limit. As I thought, with every fight, my time limit gets shorter. I can only fight for so long. But that man. That Dr Ver. Even if I die, I had to stop him._

" _You…"_

 _My words came out as a faint wheeze. The sound of blood rushing through my ears masked the sound of their voices. I couldn't hear their response anymore._

 _Dr Ver injected the two Symphogear adaptors with something. The three argued._

 _When my mind cleared up enough to process sound again, I heard the one sound I had never wanted to hear again._

"Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal _"_

 _Tsubasa holding Kanade's disintegrating body flashed before my eyes. The comatose Tsubasa on life support after all her organs ruptured. Chris Yukine, a girl who knew no happiness for the past eight years of her life, falling from the sky._

" _No… This song… a Swan Song?"_

 _No! Don't do it!_

 _But my body wouldn't move._

"Emustolronzen fine el balal zizzl _"_

 _I would never let them throw their lives away. Not for that man. Not for anyone. So I did the one thing I could do. I joined them in song._

"Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal _"_

 _The blood in my body boiled. Purple veins began to snake down to my hands from my shoulders. I felt them crawling up my face too._

"Emustolronzen fine el zizzl _"_

 _Darkness leaked out from the Gungnir fragments. Like a living creature, the darkness crawled over my body, seeking to encase and consume me._

 _I had made a mistake._

* * *

We're getting arrested.

After the Nephilim was confirmed to be dead, a squadron of heavily armed soldiers surrounded us. Their weapons probably wouldn't hurt us, but they served as more of an intimidation tactic.

"Wielders of Ichaival and the two Gungnirs, please stand down. We will have to take you in for questioning," Serena says with Airgetlam's multiple floating daggers pointed at us.

It only made sense that they would try to detain us. It's nothing personal on Serena's part. She must be following orders. She would never arrest her sister otherwise. Even so, it comes as a shock to me that my dear sister would point her blades at me.

The other Gungnir user turns around to face me, and for the first time, Chris and I get a look at the front of their armor. As expected, the patterns on the front of the suit have the same design as our Symphogears. But on the adaptor's chest was a plate of armor with a forte shaped design in the middle. Now that I have a closer look, it seems that this other Gungnir has many nicks and scratches all over it. Unlike my Symphogear where the armor repairs itself after every use, this other Gungnir seems to retain every mark on it, like old wounds that scarred badly.

The Gungnir adaptor's face is hidden under their scarf and hood, but there is only one person I know who could have ended up like this. Unless there lives an individual who didn't originally exist in my home world, this other Gungnir user can only be Hibiki Tachibana.

In a gravely rasp, Hibiki asks Chris and I, "Are you with those guys?"

"O-Of course not!" Chris stutters in response.

It seems she has come to the same conclusion, that this person before us is the alternate universe's Hibiki. But what could have turned her into this? Chris and I have met another Hibiki in a different world, but this girl before us looked in worse shape. I can't see her eyes under that hood, but I can feel a sad gaze burning into me. Unlike our Hibiki, she wasn't hiding anything. Unlike the other Hibiki, she wasn't angry. It is plain as day to Chris and I, that this Hibiki was just… hurt.

"Well then. See you around," says Hibiki. As she turns around to leave, the soldiers from the Special Forces ready their firearms. Unfazed, Hibiki ignores them and walks away towards the city. "I don't think you can stop me, but you're welcome to try."

At Serena's signal, the soldiers turn their weapons back to Chris and I. "What about the two of you? We have no records of active Symphogear adaptors bearing your description. Who are you?"

"We have no intention of being detained today, sorry," replies Chris. Readying her twin crossbows, she boasts, "Gentlemen. Midget Airgetlam. You will always remember today as the day you _almost_ caught the Wonderful Red Singing Hood and her sidekick Lyrical Cat Ears!"

I look at Chris, then back at Serena. I've made my decision.

"We surrender."

* * *

Even with large swaths of the city in ruin, there are still some suburbs that remain untouched. Such a peaceful suburb is where the owner of Flower lives with her family.

Returning home from buying groceries, the owner unlocks the front door.

"I'm home, my darling," she says in her familiar gravelly voice as she kicks off her shoes.

A skinny girl dressed in a purple hoodie shuffles into view and replies, "...Welcome."

Her words seem to catch in her throat, choking her with every syllable.

Smiling in response to the sickly girl's reply, the owner laughs, "Miku, I brought something home for you."

She reaches into her bag and pulls out a lollipop, placing it in Miku's hands. The recipient's fingers curl around the confection and her lips curl upwards slightly. Anyone other than the owner would have never noticed Miku's feeble attempt at a smile.

"...Th...thank..."

The owner kisses Miku's forehead.

"There we go. What a beautiful smile. Makes me want to take a picture and frame it so I can see it every day."

A scrawny man pops out from the kitchen, clearing his throat, he says in a soft tone, "Miku. Hibiki. Dinner is ready."

As if someone had thrown a bucket of ice water on her, the owner of Flower, Hibiki Tachibana, glares at the man and scolds, "Old Bastard, how many times do I need to say this? That's my name and you're wearing it out. Say my name one more time, and I will kick you out of my house."

Miku places a hand on Hibiki's shoulder as if asking her to calm down and not speak to the man that way.

The man sulks and mutters, "Your mother and grandmother would turn in their graves if they saw you treat your father like this..."

"They already did that when I let you come back. Maybe they'll turn right side up again if I punch you a few times," retorts Hibiki. "You _were_ my father. You aren't anymore."

Miku tightens her grip on Hibiki's shoulder.

A gentle look returning to Hibiki's face, she tells Miku, "It's okay, I'm not angry anymore. See? Come on, it's dinner time."

The three enter the dining room, with Hibiki's father leaving after grabbing some alcohol from the fridge. The remaining two members of the household sit down at the dinner table.

As usual, the meals were simple. Since Miku has trouble eating solid foods, her meal always consists of congee and any other dishes fed to her needed to be ground or at least diced. To make her partner feel better, Hibiki also decided to live off a diet of rice porridge.

Taking a spoon of the congee, Hibiki cools it off before feeding Miku.

"Here comes the airplane," she teases.

The black haired girl pinches Hibiki in protest. With her frail body, Miku can't pinch very hard, but just to humor her, Hibiki feigns pain and chuckles, "Alright Miku, I'll stop that."

The two girls enjoy their meal in silence. One silent because she wishes to enjoy the moment, the other because she can't speak. The former lost everything but kept her body, the latter had everything she ever wanted, but lost her body.

Despite the odds, there are small communities that still thrive in a desolate world. Similarly, even if the world is ruined, these two girls still managed to find their own brand of happiness. It may be that this little piece of happiness is all they have to live for, but for Hibiki and Miku, a little piece is more than enough.

Neither girl noticed the brown haired man peering in from the doorway with a melancholic smile. The man once had a name, which had fallen out of use a long time ago. During the day, he is the convenience store clerk. When night falls, he is the local drunkard. At home, he is just Old Bastard.

Perhaps Old Bastard was once a good man who had a fulfilling life, and his current situation is because he is a victim of circumstance. Or maybe he is rotten at heart and really does deserve his current predicament.

"Perhaps it is time to put down the bottle," muttered Old Bastard.

He limps to the refrigerator and grabs the crate of cheap beer stashed within. The two girls in the dining room took no notice of the thin scarecrow of a man as he hobbles past them. Leaving the house from the back, he takes a deep breath. With all the strength he could muster, he hurls the crate and its contents, the dozens of bottles shattering with a mighty crash.

"Hey, Old Bastard. You alright there?" Hibiki asks.

Old Bastard clears his throat and answers, "Yeah, sorry. I just dropped something."

"Getting yourself hurt is fine. Dragging me into your problems isn't. Be more careful next time."

The wiry man smiles sadly at the mess of spilt alcohol and shattered glass.

He might relapse back into his old self. He might not last a day without drinking. But he knows that if he doesn't try to change, he'd stay a useless drunk forever.

* * *

It's been about half a day since Chris and I had been thrown into the cell. Neither of us have said a word to each other. One out of frustration, and the other out of guilt.

My plan didn't work as well as I thought it would.

I thought they would bring us to meet Ma'am, not throw us into jail for the night. If I had a chance to explain everything to Ma'am, we would have been able to settle things nice and easy. I would get a chance to talk with Serena and Ma'am again!

There's so many things I didn't get to tell them before, and there's so many things that I have to tell them about. So many things I never got to thank them for. Without Ma'am and Serena, today's Maria Cadenzavna Eve wouldn't be the same person.

Chris breaks the silence, "So. Any other bright ideas?"

"We could escape, but that would break their trust in us," I answer weakly.

Chris sighs, burying her head in her hands before chewing me out. Clearly, my response has disappointed her.

Once again, I have gotten myself and my allies into a tight situation where I have no way of fixing. Every time I make a decision it turns out this way. Maybe I should stop and let someone else take the reins. Just like how I was as an idol, all I can do is take orders and follow directions.

"Alright. First of all, that was a rhetorical question. Second of all, 'break their trust in us,' you say. What trust? We are in here, under six feet of concrete, because they _don't_ trust us! Last of all, breaking out? That's genius. Why didn't I think of that?" — she feigns shock before smacking her forehead — "Oh. Damn. I left my Symphogear in my other pants."

She is right to be upset with me. We should have run away, but I turned the two of us in, assuming the FIS would be on our side. What if they decide to keep our pendants and leave us to rot in prison? We'll never be able to go home, and I'll never be able to see Kirika and Shirabe ever again.

I'm useless. Every time I try to do anything, I always make things worse. It's alright if I alone remain imprisoned, but I've dragged Chris along with me. I'm a lost cause. Maybe it would have been better if I threw myself into traffic. I should have crawled into a hole and died. Everyone would be—

The sound of someone knocking on the cell bars catches my attention. It isn't the prison guard this time. It is a scientist in a maroon-trimmed lab coat.

Over his hands are black latex gloves, even though he isn't working with materials that required any sort of hand protection. Beneath his lab coat are three more layers: a white button-up under a maroon sweater and a grey vest on top. Covering his eyes are a pair of almost opaque sunglasses. How he can even stay conscious with so many layers on or even see through those glasses, I have no idea.

The scientist clears his throat and asks, "I'm not bothering you two am I?"

Chris and I refuse to answer.

The man brings a stool over for his use, and slides two packaged meals under the cell door. Noticing that neither of us reached for the trays, he rolls his eyes and says, "Oh come on. They're not poisoned or anything."

At his urging, the two of us picked up our lunch.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Opening up the thermos he brought with him, the blond man introduces himself, "I am Dr Adolf. I know, it's an unfortunate name. You two, according to your own admission, are Chris Yukine and Maria Cadenzavna Eve. As far as the FIS are aware, there are no Symphogear adaptors who use Ichaival or Gungnir in the present day." — the man pulls out some documents from the inside of his lab coat and slides them under the cell door — "However, the two of you fit descriptions of a pair of deceased Symphogear adaptors. So tell me, how did you come back to life?"

I look at Chris, urging her to respond to Dr Adolf.

"We never died in the first place, and you wouldn't believe us if we told you anything," scoffs Chris.

The scientist smiles, "Perhaps I will find it hard to accept what you tell me. But even if I don't believe you, I believe in the relics that chose you."

* * *

 _I awoke on the seldom used bottom area of the bunk bed. The part that Miku and I use to store luggage._

 _Having noticed that I was awake, Miku squeezed my hand, "Hibiki, are you alright?"_

" _Miku… I've done something horrible," I confessed, my voice cracking as I uttered the words._

" _Hibiki, it's okay, it's not your fault."_

 _It was my fault. Nothing could convince me otherwise. Unlike other times I went berserk, this time, I was fully aware of everything I did. Like I was watching a horror movie, I could do nothing but witness._

" _I've done something I can't take back, Miku," I whispered as I held back tears._

" _You weren't in control of yourself, it's okay," consoled Miku, "That wasn't my Hibiki out there. You're my Hibiki."_

 _My limbs slowly regained sensation, and I noticed something fuzzy clenched in my right hand. Part of me already knew what it was, but the other half refused to believe it. As soon as I saw what I was holding, I threw it away and screamed._

 _A pink scrunchie._


	6. Nightfall

_As if the walls of the bathroom were some sort of abstract expressionist artwork, dark purple fluid clung to the walls. Most splatters had dried and caked on to the layer beneath, the rest were fresh and still running down in straight lines. Some splatters were more viscous, others raced towards the floor. The scent of iron and copper permeates the air._

 _Like little nuggets at the bottom of a pan, golden stones lay scattered in the tub. Several layers of duct tape restrained my hands and feet, leaving less than an inch for movement._

 _I bit down on the blood-soaked towel and screamed again as Miku made another incision._

" _Hibiki, I can't do this. We should get help," Miku sobbed, dropping her scalpel._

 _Spitting the towel out, I barked, "No! Miku. No. It's okay. I don't trust them. I trust you."_

 _With shaking hands, Miku wrung the towel dry and placed it in my mouth again. I closed my eyes, bracing for the next cut._

 _As far as the world knew, I had disappeared after the Kadingir incident as one of the many nameless students of Lydian Music Academy. We stopped the Moon's destruction. But at what cost?_

 _I had always been fighting alone since that Kadingir incident. I knew my body would tear itself apart, but I had to do it. For all those who fought and for all those who couldn't fight. The more I used Gungnir, the faster the fragments grew._

 _They had started off as brittle scabs that I could pick off. Then they became hard lumps protruding from my skin. In the last month and a half, the relic fragments had developed into crystalline tumors, requiring surgical removal. Every few days, the growths would need to be cut out. At first, I gouged them out on my own. But after the fight with Kirika and Shirabe, the stones started growing at an unmanageable rate._

 _It hurts like no other pain I've felt. Miku's shaking hands drove the scalpel deeper, and I arched my back again, screaming as if my entire body had been skinned. My eyes widened, feeling as if they were close to popping out of their sockets. Every time I writhed in pain, the wounds from previous incisions would open up again. I wished I passed out from the pain, But I couldn't pass out. I was afraid of passing out._

 _Whenever my eyes closed and whenever I drifted off into unconsciousness, I saw_ that _scene. Shirabe's look of shock as she stared at the blackened arm thrust through her belly. Kirika's silent scream as she watched her closest friend drop to the ground like a marionette with its strings severed. The way the pink Symphogear adaptor turned to ashes at my feet. How the green one knelt before me, gathering her friend's ashes into a pile, as if that would bring her back._

 _Gungnir ate at my body while the guilt ate at my soul. Shirabe's life was the first I had ever taken, and it hurt as if I had been the one killed instead._

* * *

"You know, I've never seen anyone sleep so comfortably in a jail cell before," says the blonde doctor.

Dr Adolf had come to drop off some documents as he promised. Of course, neither Chris nor I had expected him to deliver them in the morning.

Still rubbing her eyes, Chris replies, "I've slept in worse places."

"Having once slept on the streets, jail cells are pretty comfortable," I add.

"Anyways, these are all the documents I could find relating to the people you mentioned last night. There isn't much, and I'm not sure what good they'll do you, seeing that most of them are incomplete," Dr Adolf sighs as he slides the files under the cell door. "This copy is yours to keep. I'd really like to stay and chat, but I've got work. Ciao."

Not waiting for us to say goodbye, the doctor leaves.

Chris grunts as she walks over to pick up the papers. No folders, just stacks of A4 size sheets, held together by staples and binder clips. As she leafs through the pages, her eyebrows furrow slightly.

"Hey, Chris can I see—"

The tiny silver-haired girl clears her throat, downing my voice out, "Alright. Breakfast time! Maria, can you pass me my tray?"

At her urging, I hand her a tray of mashed potatoes and toast. The guards had left breakfast for us a while ago. Our morning meals had been lying on the ground by the cell door. Chris immediately begins wolfing down the prison food. Slightly disgusted by her eating habits, I couldn't stop myself from grimacing.

"What?" asks Chris, having noticed my expression. The smidgen of butter in the toast is now slathered on her cheeks.

Trying not to offend her, I give my reply, "How are you eating this like it's the best meal you've ever tasted?"

As if the answer is natural, so normal, such basic common knowledge that I look absolutely silly not knowing it, she answers, "This isn't bad at all. Eating rocks and toenails out of hunger, now _that_ is bad. However, _this_ beauty here," — she pauses to pick up the savaged remains of her toast— "This here toast is food. Marvelous food, wonderful food, magical food, fabulous food, beautiful food, glorious food."

"Alright then, Oliver Twist. You can have some of my toast," I offer.

She rejects it, "No, keep it. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day after all."

Chris seems more upbeat today. Mealtime always put a smile on her face, but today's looks forced.

I gag as soon as I take a bite out of the soggy bread. As far as toast goes, this is pretty bad. Its edible. But I don't like it very much. "Pass me those files. I want to take a look."

She picks up the documents, walking over to me. Making eye contact, she asks, "Maria… Are you sure you want to read this?"

"Yeah. Just hand them over, will you?" I answer, prying the documents out of Chris' hands.

The top four documents were from Section 2's archives. Burns and stains can be seen in the photocopies, and some details had been blacked out, but anyone who knew the people in question would recognize them immediately.

The first document contains details about Tsubasa. Just like our world, she fought during the Kadingir Incident. Last spotted flying towards Kadingir. Missing, presumed dead.

Next is Kanade's. The fiery-haired girl didn't live past the Zwei Wing concert in this world either. Deceased.

Hibiki. This file had nothing other than very general notes. It is evident that someone had removed the other pages beforehand. Perhaps Fine had taken them? All the notes say about Hibiki is that she was the first successful example of a relic-human hybrid. Last spotted at the base of Kadingir. Missing, presumed dead.

Chris' files are also bare-bones in terms of documentation. Fine would have definitely tampered with these pages. Attacked the Section 2 Symphogear Adaptors several times, last seen at Kadingir. Also missing, and likewise, presumed dead.

The next copies seem crisper and well kept. The details were uncensored any and it looks as if the person who wrote the papers had done everything they could to make sure every point worth noting was recorded.

Serena's file has nothing new. I had even read a digital copy of the exact same file before. Only the last paragraphs had anything unusual. It appears Serena survived the tragedy seven years ago and was put into cryosleep because of her injuries being too grievous to treat at the time. Instead, the Maria Cadenzavna Eve of this world had died in her place. The file belonging to my alternate self tells the same tale. My body was excavated from the ruins and cremated.

Chris puts her arm on my shoulder, "I think we should stop here. That's a lot to take in."

"No, I can keep going," I reply, "Chris, I'm really glad the version of me from this world decided to save Serena."

"Don't celebrate just yet. Don't Serena's papers look like they're missing something?"

"What?"

"We saw her yesterday, but how is it that these files don't mention anything after that Nephilim accident?"

Sure enough, upon closer inspection, the documents regarding Serena ended on an incomplete sentence as well. Evidently, all information after the tragedy seven years ago had been removed. But why?

Taking the documents from me, Chris continues, "Speaking of yesterday, there are a lot of other questions. Like about that Gungnir user. That armor didn't seem like anything we've seen before, but that person was Hibiki, right?"

Hibiki, the charming and lovable idiot we all know. The girl who's always smiling and looking out for us in her own way. Just the thought of something horrible turning her into that grim looking form makes my throat tighten.

"We met a Hibiki in that world where we got the new Shenshoujing Symphogear. She was a Hibiki who didn't have Miku to support her. It's likely something happened to change this world's Hibiki… but what could be worse than suffering alone?"

* * *

 _How long was I out? A day? Two days? I was in my bed, dressed in trousers and a t-shirt. I probably passed out while Miku was cutting the relic growths from me. As usual, she had bathed and dressed me after the ordeal._

 _I take off my shirt to inspect Miku's handiwork. As expected of what Ryoko had called relic fusion physiology, the wounds had healed rapidly after the growths had been removed. Miku's skill with the knife was frightening. Her cuts had been neat and methodical, as if she knew the most efficient ways to remove each tumor and had planned everything out weeks in advance. Each cut left neat scars that could only be seen upon closer inspection. Other past injuries included several patches of skin had been severely discolored from burns, leaving interesting patches where a scar would be dark on my natural skin, but light on the discolored skin. The blend of fine elegant lines, ragged fissures, and rough darkened patches created a landscape similar to that of Mars._

 _Running my fingers over my chest, I felt every bump and crevice on my body. Every scar symbolized a wound I bore, a life I saved, an enemy I vanquished. Reaching behind my back, I felt the fresh scar that had been carved yesterday. A giant cross, an X-mark engraved over of all the older scars. A gift from the FIS Symphogear adaptors. From left shoulder to right hip was the cut from Kirika's scythe. The more ragged one mirrored over my spine was from Shirabe. The cross on my back wasn't just a keepsake from that battle, it was a brand marking me as a murderer._

" _Miku, are you here?"_

 _There was no answer. That worried me._

" _Miku?"_

 _Still no answer. I rushed to the kitchen. On the counter, was a note written on a purple sticky attached to a box of stale take-out._

I've gone to get help.

We can't keep going on like this.

I'm sorry.

\- Miku

* * *

"Well, I'd say this Hibiki is alright. Our Hibiki's a strong person," says Chris. She doesn't seem to like complimenting people very much, so a word of praise from her means a lot. "She's gone through just as much as you and I, but she's still able to put an honest smile on her face all the time. I believe this Hibiki is just as strong or even stronger."

Hibiki has gone through things that I probably wouldn't be able to get through. She fought the person closest to her and brought her back. If I had to seriously fight Shirabe or Kirika, I don't think I'd be able to go through with it. I'm not strong enough. At least not yet I'm not.

As Miku wielding a Symphogear comes to mind, I ask Chris, "You mentioned Shenshoujing earlier. About that, is there a file about this world's Miku? How is she? Is she alright?"

Leafing through the documents, Chris takes out some pages that look like they were copies of someone's notebook. The lines from the original were clearly marked on the photocopy and the handwriting was faded and barely legible. Pausing before she hands the files to me, Chris sighs, "I know how much looking up information on the girls in this world means to you, but can we stop here?"

I ignore her question and read through the notes. The handwriting definitely belongs to Dr Ver. His notes detail everything about Miku. From the procedures used to prepare her as a Symphogear adaptor, to the development of the Direct Feedback System. The doctor's words seemed joyous and vibrant. He sounded like a child who had caught and dissected his first insect.

His attitude doesn't surprise me at all. It just disgusts me. A genius too far buried in his own ego, slowly developing into a monster in human form. Perhaps if there was someone to correct him in his past he may have turned out alright. Or rather he'd be less of a danger to the world, seeing as that man seems to have always been rotten to the core. Instead he ended up as a control freak who panics and goes into a frenzy when a flaw in their plan is exposed. A madman with no regard for human dignity.

The next pages of the notes are about what Miku was like as a person. Ver described her as someone pure and determined, but all the more fun to break and corrupt. He had written about how Miku told him that Hibiki was still alive. From what Miku said and Ryoko Sakurai's notes on relic fusions, Hibiki was going to hit a critical stage where she will most likely die. The doctor then went on to theorize that she would probably die after the next one or two fights.

Miku had gone to Ver asking for a tool to fix Hibiki, so Ver bonded the Shenshoujing Symphogear to her. Miku needed the knowledge and combat sense to stop Hibiki, so Ver had those burned into her mind.

The Maria of this world was long dead before this point… but in my world, I was the monster who condemned Miku to this fate.

"Chris, is this all there is?"

Shuffling the papers again, the silver-haired girl answers, "Pretty sure I gave you all of Ver's notes."

Ver's notes are definitely incomplete. They document everything up until the day he unleashed the mind controlled Miku on the world. A person like Ver would never forget to record anything or abandon a project. Perhaps he never got the chance to write down the rest. So what happened to Miku?

* * *

 _I knew what I had to do. But I didn't like it._

 _Under my tongue, I could feel several new teeth that weren't there before. Several other scratches and burns began to heal, a golden metal filling the wound instead of tissue. The only exception being the baseball sized chunk of flesh that was missing from my left side, having been burned away by Miku's Shenshoujing._

" _Aren't I amazing? Aren't I the greatest?" laughs the white-haired scientist watching from the sidelines, "A weapon with anti-relic properties. A Symphogear made specifically to destroy Symphogears. What will you do now, Hibiki Tachibana?"_

 _I pressed my fingers on the burn, the raw flesh having crusted over with scabs already. I doubt the wound would be permanent, though it would definitely take longer to heal. Another scar added to my collection. A medal commending my negligence, to forever remind me of how I let Miku out of my sight._

" _The distorted mirror, turned into a Symphogear and bonded onto a pure and innocent girl. Witness curses infect and corrupt her, twisting her into a monster who kills the one she loves most. Face her love, Hibiki Tachibana. Watch as her love crushes you. Can you really bring yourself to win against her?"_

" _You…" I cursed weakly. No. I couldn't bring myself to beat Miku into the ground. I didn't want to do such a thing. "You... bastard…"_

" _Oh cheer up, Hibiki. 'I'm fine, it's going to be okay,' remember that? Where's your silly little smile now?" taunted Ver, "Don't worry, she's still very much there. Watching every move she makes, watching every time you punch her, and feeling the weight behind your fists."_

 _Miku gave out a feral scream, no doubt a warning before she fires another beam. The beautiful purple-white light streaked through the air, passing over my right shoulder. Simply being within a ruler's length of the laser caused my skin and muscles to char._

 _I gritted my teeth. It hurt. But Miku was hurting more, having been forced to watch as her body lashed out and beat the one she loved._

 _The scientist continued his taunting, "Come on, it won't do to let yourself lose to her. You'll die you know?"_

 _The purple Symphogear adaptor pounced on me, pinning me to the ground and strangling me. Her grip slacked and the visor she wore split open. Begging with bloodshot eyes, Miku whispered, "Hibiki… save me…"_

" _Hear that? Your maiden in distress is calling for you!"_

" _Miku. I want you to grit your teeth as hard as you can."_

 _With that, I threw a punch, cracking the visor she wore._

* * *

Pushing the thoughts of Miku's fate out of my head, I turn to Chris, "All that's left is Shirabe and Kirika, right? You mind handing me their files?"

At this point I am fairly sure Chris is deliberately hiding something. She's been avoiding the topic of the Symphogear adaptors' records. As much as I appreciate Chris' sentiments, I want to know what happened to my girls.

"No," asserts the silver-haired girl. Having noticed I had caught on, Chris saw no need to hide her intentions. "You don't want to see them."

"Chris, I know this world is in a horrible state, and I have prepared for the worst. You don't need to protect me," I reply as I reach for the documents in her hands.

She slaps my hand away from the papers, and shouts, "I said no!"

My body begins to move on its own, and I lunge at Chris.

"I have the right to know what happened to Shirabe and Kirika! Now give me the damn documents!" I yell back. The files slip from Chris' hands as I pin her to the wall. I had lost my temper. I shouldn't have done that. "... I'm sorry Chris. I shouldn't have gotten angry at you. It's not your fault."

But she wasn't listening to me.

"Get off, you blockhead!" she snarls as she pushes me away with a kick, then runs over to pick up the scattered documents.

As the oldest of SONG's Symphogear adaptors, I try my best to be the big sister. I didn't have much of an education. I can't help them with school work very well. I don't know my way around Japan either. The only thing I can do is be the elder sister figure that takes care of them, the role model. What kind of role model loses their temper and lashes out at people like that?

Chris curses as she hastily organizes the papers, "Where the hell is it?"

Reflexively, I look over at her. She immediately dives onto the last missing page, covering it from my sight. However, it was too late. I saw it.

A picture of a body I recognized to be Kirika's. Surgical scars decorated her body like a grotesque handmade doll. Portions of flesh had been gouged at, and bruises the color of exotic fruit dotted her little body. A hole had been bored through her body right below the sternum, big enough to see the body bag underneath. Worst of all, her face was disfigured, as if her killer had taken pleasure in furiously beating her until her head caved in.

This wasn't the work of noise.

This wasn't the work of the Nephilim.

This was murder.

* * *

 _The blonde Symphogear adaptor grimaced as the scabs covering the eight furrows carved into her face split and peeled. One scar for each finger, the girl had carved them into her own face as she grieved for her fallen comrade. Her once radiant emerald eyes were now red and swollen. The skin on her knuckles had long been shredded after she took her anger out on the cabin walls._

 _Her fist bled as she held onto a pair of dog tags, as if the tags were the most valuable treasure in the universe. One set stamped with "Tsukuyomi, Shirabe" and the other reading "Akatsuki, Kirika."_

 _"I'll be by your side soon… Don't worry… But first, there's someone I need to bring with me," a hollow whisper leaked from the girl's chapped lips._

 _With steadfast strides, she left the cabin. There was only one thing she wanted to do, and there was only one person who could help her with it. Each step she took drew the attention of rubbernecked staff members. Like a feral beast, she stalked through the halls, hunting for a single person._

 _Having arrived at the cafeteria, she located her target, a white-haired individual sitting before a dish of pasta. Striding over, she planted her bloody palms on the table and said, "Dr Ver. I don't care what you have to do. Make. Me. Stronger."_

 _The man named John Wayne Vercingetorix wasn't fazed at all by the bloodthirsty aura that surrounded the blonde. "Oh? Is this anger? Is this lust... for vengeance?" — he put down his utensils, not a single bite taken from his lunch — "Twisted feelings born from love. I must say, it really is quite beautiful."_

 _Kirika leaned in closer to Ver, the look of madness etched into her face. "Now."_

 _As calm as ever, the doctor adjusts his glasses and offers the murderous Symphogear adaptor his meal. He replies coolly, "Why don't you have a bite?"_

 _"Are you deaf?" snarled Kirika, the scabs on her face split further as she glared at Dr Ver. Her bloodstained hands gripping the collar of the scientist's lab coat._

 _The mad doctor gently brushed the girl's hands off his collar, indifferent to the red marks on his snow white coat. Like a physician gently reassuring his patient, he said, "Let's not be hasty. You haven't eaten for days. It simply wouldn't do for you do die half-way through your new training regime. But trust me; by the end of this, you will be my masterpiece."_


	7. Covered Up

"And that concludes this morning's tests. Thankfully you managed to fully recover from your injuries in record time." says Dr Adolf, "Oh, right. Serena, have you been experiencing any more side effects from using the Direct Feedback System?"

The doctor and patient remain seated in the clinic, a facility which rarely saw use, as the doctor who operates it has only one patient.

"No, Doctor," replies the petite Symphogear adaptor.

The fervent reorganizing of papers makes Adolf seem like an individual who values order. However, that cannot be further from the truth. His work requires organization and cleanliness, thus he sorts his documents and cleans his workplace out of necessity.

Clearing his throat, Adolf asks his patient over the shuffling of paper, "I've been wondering, aren't you going to ask me why your sister is alive?"

Remaining deadpan, she shrugs, "If even I can be brought back, who's to say my sister can't."

"Before I start, please don't let the director know that I told you anything. You're going to have to trust me on this one, but your sister — at least this version of her, never died. She's from a different world. Quite exciting isn't it?" says the blond man. On his face is a smile, filled with excitement and childlike wonder. Adolf's expression withers, leaving his signature knit-browed resting face behind — "Regarding your sister, might I inquire as to why you asked me to hide the later portions of your records from her?"

"I don't want her to know," confesses Serena, "When I saw her face that day, she looked so happy to see me. How could I let her find out that the sister she saw isn't really her sister at all?"

The scientist stops and sighs, his scowl softening. In a gentle voice he reassures his patient, "I've explained this many times, and I'll tell you again if it makes you feel better. The Serena Cadenzavna Eve of today is physically the same as the Serena Cadenzavna Eve who was frozen seven years ago. However, the mind is a different story. When we revived you, you were empty. We used the Direct Feedback System to return your memories, knowledge, and skills. I assure you, that even if they feel as if they belong to someone else, these are as close to Serena Cadenzavna Eve's experiences as we could replicate."

The brunette cradles her head, burdened by her feelings. Her expression twists into that of frustration, a look that the doctor is all too used to seeing on the small girl's pale face. In a voice filled with pain, she protests, "If you knew that you couldn't bring me back to exactly the way I was before, why try? Why hurt me like this? Every day, I wake up, and I wonder if the way I am now does Serena justice. The person in my memories is Serena. I'm just a placeholder, someone masquerading as Serena. Every time I look at Nasta— Every time I look at Ma'am and wonder how she feels about me. Is she disappointed that I'm not the Serena she expected?"

Serena is right. Adolf should never have agreed to this. In fact, Adolf never wanted to perform the operation in the first place.

Carefully choosing his words, he gives his answer, "I only accepted the job of reviving you because I truly believe that this world needs a force to fight against the Noise. I know this is selfish of me and selfish of everyone. We brought you back for the sole purpose of protecting the people. For that, I am sorry," — the doctor pauses, reaching to remove his sunglasses before deciding against it — "Regarding the Director, I haven't known her for long, but I can tell that she truly does love you. All of you receptor children were like her flesh and blood. The Director lost all almost all of them in the years following the Frontier Incident. Perhaps this is what pushed her to insist on having your memories returned. Again, I am at fault here as well. I agreed to use the Direct Feedback System because I hoped to make you more than just a tool that we rebuilt to fight the Noise. In hindsight, we should have let you have your own experiences and grow at your own pace instead of forcing the past onto your shoulders."

The Airgetlam wielder doesn't reply. She sits in her chair, completely exhausted but relieved as if a heavy weight has been lifted from her chest.

"Come on. I'll get you something from the cafeteria," says Adolf as he stands up, tucking his binder under one arm. "I'm your doctor, but I suppose I'm also your friend and coworker, aren't I?"

Serena nods and smiles at the doctor. Between the two is an unshakable bond. The blond man who is never seen without his sunglasses is the small Symphogear adaptor's first friend after waking up in a different world. Likewise, this time-displaced brunette is the first person the grim scientist has opened up to in many years.

The doctor's gaze falls upon an odd hair ornament. Usually, Serena wears a set of blue flower shaped pins. For all Adolf knows, mismatched accessories could be fashionable these days. This morning Serena must have decided exactly that, seeing as the second pin on her right is a tiny lavender butterfly instead of a little blue flower.

* * *

Dawn broke long ago in the Tachibana household, but Hibiki still lay in bed beside Miku, neither girl willing to get up. One because she wishes to stay close to her beloved for a little longer, the other because she genuinely thinks her partner is asleep.

Hibiki Tachibana, while she waits for the already awake Miku to wake up, stares blankly at the ceiling, reflecting on her past.

There is a reason why Hibiki and Miku always sleep together. The reason being that Hibiki has been plagued by nightmares since that day.

It all began with the tragedy at the Zwei Wing concert. That day, Hibiki had committed a grave sin. She lived. She wasn't the only survivor of the concert, but for all anyone around her cared, she was the one at fault. Forget the jeering and abuse during the day, Hibiki couldn't even get a good night's sleep since. Every dream was a nightmare where people she "murdered" haunted her, howling at her to return the lives she took. Why was she blamed? Why is she the Zwei Wing Killer?

Because it is more interesting this way.

As surely as Man in Grey killed Mozart, Hibiki killed all the people at the concert. Each and every one of them. With her own hands she tore out the heart of Kanade Amou, and scattered her ashes in the wind. It doesn't matter if Hibiki did it or not. It's much more fun to believe that she did and pin all your troubles on one person. It feels cathartic to destroy someone's life for no reason. And so they did.

One last thing tied Hibiki to this world. One little ribbon that nothing could sever. The last words of Hibiki's savior, a stranger to the girl: "Don't give up on living."

For a long time, Hibiki believed that there was nothing for her to live for and that she was only hanging on to respect Kanade's sacrifice. But this morning's reflection brings a revelation. A simple truth. A fact that is already lying in plain sight. Hibiki Tachibana has already found something she wants to live for.

At first, it was to save people. Sadly, that grand ideal was too great of a burden and too pure to be realized in this cruel world. Today, her reason is much more humble. All Hibiki wishes for is to see the girl beside her smile.

If the past years of harassment, cuts, and bruises have all been for her to see this precious smile, then Hibiki believes it isn't too bad of a deal.

She lost almost everything and everyone she had in the short span of three years. Yet, from Hibiki's twisted point of view, there must be someone out there looking out for her if she still has Miku.

A feeble sadness tickles Hibiki, but that is a good sign. The fact that she can still feel it means her heart is still human. It means that she hasn't become numb to such emotions. Words and actions aren't strong enough to convey these feelings, and so she turns to music. The grey-haired girl begins humming.

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

 _You make me happy when skies are grey._

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you._

 _Please don't take my sunshine away._

With her thighs sandwiching Hibiki's and cheek resting on the grey-haired girl's chest, Miku smiles. She looks up at her partner, her eyes tracing every mark and defect. But despite the many imperfections her solid teal eyes found, her partner seems to be much more beautiful than ever before.

Returning Miku's passionate gaze with eyes of dark amber, Hibiki smiles back.

* * *

"Hey, Maria. You've been like this for several hours already. At least eat lunch, will you?"

Chris sounds much gentler than usual. She reaches over brushing away the stray hairs strewn across my face and wiping the tears that drew wet tracks over my cheeks.

I blow my nose into a handkerchief. Still sniffling, I protest, "I'm not crying."

That's a blatant lie. I am crying. I'm not fine. No one would be after seeing that.

"Well, I never said you were," replies Chris scratching the back of her neck. "But I'll be damned if it's raining inside this cell."

"Did you expect me to be okay after seeing that?" I ask.

"No, I don't," — Chris' expression sours — "Frankly, if you were alright after seeing that picture, I would have beaten a print of your face into the concrete."

"I'll kill them. Whoever did this to Kirika. I'll nail them to a cross."

What kind of monster would do such a thing? What kind of sick individual would kill Kirika? She didn't deserve an end like this. In our world, Kirika and Shirabe lived on and went to school. They made friends and learned more about the outside world. They fought alongside SONG to save everyone. That's a future that the Kirika and Shirabe of this world could never see.

Chris swallows and speaks hesitantly, "Aight, I'm not saying you're wrong here. I want to have a go at the bastard who did this. But shouldn't we also accept that Kirika and Shirabe most likely knew what they were getting into when they died fighti—"

"Kirika and Shirabe? Shirabe was murdered too?"

"Fuck," Chris curses. "Erm… It says in those papers that Shirabe was wounded grievously, but what actually killed her was the backlash from her Swan Song caus—"

"Do the records mention who killed them?" I ask Chris, grabbing her shoulders. "Answer me! Do they tell you who killed Kirika and Shirabe!"

"Hey, get your hands off of me! You touch me one more time, and I'll knock your lights out!" screeches the twintailed girl as she pushes me away. She obsessively brushes herself off as if my hands had been covered with some sort of obscene filth. Regaining her composure, she corrects me, "I wouldn't equate being killed in action to getting murdered. Anyways, Going into hysterics isn't going to solve anything."

"Says you! And I'm perfectly calm right now!" I retort rationally.

Chris looks at me, pausing before arguing back, "No… you're not."

"Yes, I am!"

A third voice joins the conversation, "I'm guessing this is a bad time? I can come back later if it's okay with you."

On the other side of the bars is Dr Adolf. While Chris had been accusing me of being irrational and heated, the blond scientist had come to visit.

"No, it's fine. What do you need us for?" replies Chris.

The scientist unlocks the cell door and hands a package to Chris, who promptly opens it. Within the tiny envelope are our Symphogear pendants, four key cards, a wad of bills, and a pair of communicators. The communicators in question are the basic kind, stripped of all capabilities other than making and receiving calls.

Clearing his throat, Dr Adolf proudly announces, "After six hours, I have managed to convince the higher-ups to let me give you your freedom. As of right now, the two of you are registered as temporary Symphogear adaptors under the FIS. Your identities are confidential and hidden from the higher-ups. Only the Director, Serena Cadenzavna Eve, and I know who you are."

"Serena? Doctor, how is she? Is she alright? Does she still remember me? Can I visit her?" I ask. I don't want to let Kirika and Shirabe's deaths slip from my mind, but I needed to know more about Serena. Other than Ma'am, this world's Serena is the last connection my alternate self has to this world. More than that, this is a chance for me to take care of Serena in my other self's place. No, this is my second chance to be a big sister.

Chris looks at me out of the corner of her eye. Dr Adolf pauses before giving me an answer, "Serena is alive and well. She has recovered completely from the injuries she sustained during the last sortie."

"What does she think of me, a Maria from another world?" I blurt. As soon as the question leaves my mouth, I get the feeling as if I had cut him off. But I need to know more. My dear Serena is all alone in this world. There is no Kirika and Shirabe to keep her company. There is no big sister for her to depend on. I need to change that. It is my duty as her sister.

The scientist smiles kindly. "Why don't you ask her yourself? Her contact information is in the directory."

* * *

The Ichaival wielder scowls as Dr Adolf leads her to her room. Maria had taken off earlier, looking for her sister. Noticing the glowering Chris, the doctor cracks a joke, "If you keep making that face, you might get wrinkles."

Chris grunts, acknowledging the doctor's remark. She pays no heed to it, remaining deep in thought with her brows scrunching up further. Being more observant than Maria, the silver-haired girl had immediately figured out that something was horribly wrong with this world.

The missing pages in the files regarding the FIS girls can be explained away by the FIS classifying information and not allowing Chris and Maria access to them. However, the Section Two documents are a different story. The fact that those papers weren't copies of printouts, but copies of paper scraps, puzzles Chris.

Firstly, the Section Two documents seem to have been erased, or least the digital copy was erased, else the FIS wouldn't have resorted to photocopying charred papers. As far as Chris remembers, there wasn't much of a fire during the Kadingir Incident. So what do the scraps mean? Possibly arson? Furthermore, the coverage of the Kadingir Incident in the burnt documents would imply that someone had gone back after the said event to bleach all records. Was someone trying to hide data on the Section Two Symphogear adaptors? Even more intriguing is that the three adaptors were "missing, presumed dead," meaning it would be wrong to write them out of the equation.

Secondly, the history Chris remembers is one where the three Section Two Symphogear adaptors activated X-Drive. There is no way such a phenomenon could have been left unrecorded. Even if someone had scrubbed the records clean, the FIS would have their own way of gathering information on an event of that magnitude. As such, Chris concludes that the miracle of X-Drive never took place in this world.

Lastly, the hole in Kirika's corpse. A similar injury can be seen in a photo of Shirabe's body before she disintegrated. Fortunately, Chris had been able to hide that picture from Maria. In the photo of Shirabe, another being was in frame besides Kirika: A pair of boots cloaked in black smoke and red lightning. A Symphogear in its berserk state. To Chris' knowledge, Symphogear adaptors don't grow on trees. There are only three possible candidates for the berserk Symphogear adaptor — and only one of the three has ever been recorded using an attack that gouges holes in the target's body.

The conclusion Chris arrives at isn't one she wants to believe. The grey being from yesterday was definitely Hibiki. The face was obscured by a cobweb like hood, but the scarf and armor patterns told the whole story. It was some bastardization of the Gungnir Symphogear. If the Maria and Kanade of this world are dead, then the only possible candidate for the Gungnir user is Hibiki Tachibana. Once again, the documents only mentioned Hibiki being _presumed_ dead. Trying to hide her existence would be the perfect reason for Section Two to dispose of their own files. All that is left is to get confirmation.

Chris and the doctor stop in front of a cabin door. Scratching his stubbly chin, the blond says, "Here we are, Chris. Unfortunately, this room hasn't been touched in some years, so it might need a bit of cleaning."

"Hey, Doc," says Chris, clearing her throat. "Hibiki Tachibana. She's alive isn't she?"

"Who?" responds the confused Dr Adolf.

It appears the FIS couldn't figure out who the Section Two Symphogear adaptors were. They most likely figured out who Chris was by description not by name.

"Erm… Do you know of any Tachibana households involved with Lydian Music Academy and the Zwei Wing Tragedy that have a granny, a mother, and a human trash father?"

"That's not anything I've looked into, but you should have the proper clearance to look it up yourself using the terminal in your cabin."

With nothing else to say, Chris bids the doctor farewell, and enters her new quarters.

The FIS facility being a refurbished version of the old Section Two headquarters, Chris is already quite familiar with the layout. This room had been the same room she stayed in while the aftermath of the Kadingir Incident was being dealt with. However, this world's instance of the room is almost unrecognizable. Most of the furnishings are beaten and chaffed. On the wall are several dents, a few which are clearly defined knuckle-shaped impressions. Upon closer inspection, though it had been sanded and painted over, there seems to be a message scratched into the wall. The words left behind by a previous inhabitant read:

Murderer Zwei Wing Killer Hibiki Tachibana Hate Revenge Kill

Variations of the same message can be found all over the room.

Chris mutters under her breath, "Give me a break… This isn't making it any easier to prove your innocence, Hibiki."

* * *

Chris found me a few hours later, standing outside Serena's room with a basket of apples. Each and every one was picked with the utmost care and only the freshest were considered for Serena's consumption.

"What in the— Did you— Why are— How long have you—" Chris stammers catching herself four times before finally asking me, "Maria, what the hell are you doing with twenty apples?"

"Waiting for Serena," I reply naturally, "I tried calling her seven times, but she wouldn't pick up."

The Ichaival user narrows her eyes and snarks, "You know, if you called me seven times in a row, I wouldn't pick up either."

As usual, the silver-haired girl has a rotten attitude.

"But what if Serena is ill?"

"You're the only one who's ill here," Chris sighs. She plucks an apple from Serena's basket. "Alright Siscon, we're going on an idiot hunt. It shouldn't be too hard. We've found one already."

Slightly miffed at Chris' theft, I complain, "These apples are for Serena!"

"I'm trying to care," consoles Chris as she feigns empathy, "But the fact that you still have nineteen apples on you is making it just a tad bit hard for me to feel any guilt whatsoever."

"There's only thirteen!"

"Oh. Unlucky number. My sincere apologies," she retorts with chunks of apple flying from her mouth. She swipes another one, bouncing it in her palm, "Now there's twelve. Perfect dozen. Ain't that swell?" — she takes a bite into the second apple — "With the extremely important issue of thirteen apples aside, let's get going shall we?"

* * *

Against my wishes, I was dragged off to join Chris' idiot hunt. She mentioned that this was for investigative purposes and that it was part of our mission, but I really want to at least talk with Serena first. Even so, I don't have any reason to refuse. Our mission comes first, after all. I suppose that after we figure out what exactly is happening in this world, I could come back to visit Serena, just like how Kanade shows up from time to time.

Chris tugs at her twintails in frustration, "Damn it all! All I wanted to do was find a family of Tachibanas who got caught up in the Tragedy at the Concert Hall. But just my luck, everyone is a Tachibana now."

Since the two of us met up in front of Serena's room, Chris has been overplaying her reactions to everything. She has always been blunt and sarcastic, but today's mannerisms are unlike her. I've seen people act this way, emphasising their usual quirks to draw attention away from their fragile side. With a nonchalant air, they smile, laying on a thick facade to hide the insecurities, confusion, and despair that lie underneath. I myself fall into that habit naturally, almost disturbingly so.

I'm not the strongest. I'm not the brightest. Even so, I wish to contribute. In no way am I fit to help shoulder the burden of my comrades when I myself am still haunted by my past. But being left out of others issues hurts me. As a friend, aren't I one to be relied on? Shouldn't I be trusted?

"Chris, are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Chris laughs, "Just a bit refreshed after a night in jail. Sleeping on hard surfaces does wonders for your back, you know?"

She bites back with spite, steering the conversation away from her and back to my latest shame. The feeble embers of conversation are promptly snuffed out.

"So… this is the last place on the list," I comment. The nameplate on the gate is gone, some bricks are crumbling, and the cracks in the door and on the windows seem to be patched with cheap hardware store supplies. This area would have been a nice looking middle class district if everything had been in better shape. "Are you sure we'll find Hibiki here?"

"No, and I hope we don't find her," answers the girl in red. Under her breath she mutters something that I can't quite make out. Clearing her throat, Chris beckons, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

The two of us walk up to the door and ring the bell. Almost immediately, the sound of uneven footsteps can be heard from the other side. With the sound of several sets of latches being undone, the door opens slightly.

Putting on my multimillion dollar smile, I ask, "Hello, is this the Tachibana household?"

"Erm… Yes," a shaky answer leaks from behind the door. The door opens all the way, revealing a middle aged man with brown hair. His dark amber eyes dart nervously and his wiry body looks almost brittle. His left leg looks stiffer than the other, and his hands tremble like those of an addict who hadn't gotten his fix.

As if we had a silent agreement, Chris and I lunge at the scrawny man.


	8. As We Fall Apart

_The six of us stood before the memorial outside the remains of Kadingir to say our last goodbyes. We had avoided the funerals of our comrades in fear of being arrested by the FIS. After all, they had been working with Ryoko Sakurai, who turned out to have been our enemy all along. With the FIS newly installed in the country, we have no idea if they'll take action against us or not. However, no one would question our presence if we mixed in with the many mourners paying their respects at the Kadingir Memorial._

 _The lady with navy blue hair spoke up first, "I think it's time we leave."_

" _Ms Tomosato, we'll follow you to the ends of the Earth if need be," I replied on behalf of the four men with us._

 _Mr Fujitaka, the man with olive brown hair, agreed with me, "We can't trust anyone else anymore, we can only trust ourselves."_

" _I understand your sentiments, but doing so would draw unwanted attention from the FIS," she answered, choking on her words. "My last order is for the five of you to go into hiding. Starting today, I am no longer the Acting Commander of Section Two. Section Two has fallen. The FIS are not to be trusted."_

 _The five of us saluted, "Yes, Madam."_

 _Acting Commander Aoi Tomosato's final command was a statement that hammered in the harsh reality. It is not the first time Section Two's operations have ended in failure. One must suffer setbacks before one can know the true glory of success. But this was the first time Section Two had suffered such a crippling defeat, and this loss was the nail in the coffin._

 _I overheard the details as Ms Tomosato and Mr Fujitaka were discussing them. The Kazanari Institute had cut us loose. Not even the Defense Minister could cover for us this time. It seemed as if the higher ups were consumed in their blame game and stacking it all on the deceased former Commander of Section Two. A cold choice, but I had learned years ago that the world isn't as warm and fuzzy as people think it._

 _It felt wrong to me as I poured over the daily paper while in hiding. Watching the public pin the blame on the man I looked up to so much, I was disgusted. They said it was that man's responsibility, that he was a poor judge of character for picking incompetent staff who couldn't protect them from the Kadingir Incident. I had seen this all too often. I had experienced this myself all too many times. Knowing full well what his job entails, my master always told us to leave everything to him, and to just focus on what we can do._

 _A fellow with prematurely grey hair breaks the silence, "I reckon I did a pretty good job covering our tracks. No one should find it odd if we resurface in the city doing some other jobs. I wouldn't recommend doing anything too closely related to the FIS though," — he dabbed at his eyes with a handkerchief, his voice also becoming hoarse as he continued — "That being said, I'm leaving the country. After all that's happened, I want to go be with my family."_

 _The rest of us nodded at him as he left, his shrunken silhouette bobbing into the distance. Swallowed by his grief, he never looked back._

 _We had lost so many on that day. My master, Ryoko, Mr Ogawa, Itaba, and Terashima were only a fraction of the deceased. After the tower fell, hundreds of bloodied shrouds could be seen outside of ground zero, and hundreds more lay in the streets of the city after the moon fragment fell._

 _I couldn't save any of them._

" _I think I'll head back up north. I've had enough of the city," said another former member of Section Two._

 _A third man bid us farewell after that, leaving only Ms Tomosato, Mr Fujitaka, and I at the memorial._

 _I can't forget how much Section Two has done for me; especially the two officers beside me, Ryoko, and my master. They welcomed me with open arms, not as some relic-fused weapon, but as a person. I was a coworker to them. Their kindness will stay with me forever._

 _Ms Tomosato spoke out after a long pause, "I'll go back to the precinct and join the force again."_

" _But—" protested Mr Fujitaka, only to be cut off._

" _I know what you want to say, but someone has to do it. What if someone digs up something they shouldn't have? The secret of the three Symphogear Adaptors needs to be taken to the grave. So, where are you going to go, Fujitaka?"_

 _The man's figure was a far cry from what he had been the day I met him. He was one of the newer members of Section Two at the time, but now he's one of the last. Giving a hollow smile, Fujitaka answers bleakly, "I guess I'll go do manual labour. I don't think I can ever forget what happened— I don't think I should."_

 _His answer was clear. He wanted to work himself to the bone to cope with this nightmare. The young man hobbled away, seeming to age with every step he took. Ms Tomosato reached out towards him, calling out his name, "Sakuya..."_

 _But just like the other members of Section Two, he didn't look back. Raising a hand in acknowledgement, he responded, "Goodbye, Aoi."_

 _Ms Tomosato and I looked off at his silhouette until it shrank to the size of a pea, before vanishing. Swallowing her grief, the last Commander of Section Two turned to me, and posed a similar question as she did to Mr Fujitaka, "Hibiki, what will you do now?"_

 _My answer had been decided on a long time ago._

" _I just want to go home."_

* * *

Dr Adolf walks down the hall towards the women's dormitories. Known to be a rather serious individual by the other staff, no one questions his presence. In the minds of Adolf's coworkers, the serious doctor is simply unable to hold any sort of relationship. As such, the man with the perpetual scowl could only be in this section of headquarters for work related matters. Of course, many of these staff members would pass out in shock to find that their assumption had been wrong.

The scientist stops in front of Room A1015 and rings the doorbell. After a long pause, the door slides open with a mechanical hiss. The name plate clearly reads "Serena Cadenzavna Eve," but the girl on the other side of the doorway completely shattered Dr Adolf's mental image of the young Symphogear adaptor.

There is something about her outfit that bugs Adolf. The palette of pastel colors reminded him of an eccentric scientist he had met several times in America. With the image of that jovial researcher burned into his mind, he couldn't help but think that the outfit should never, in any circumstance, be worn by a girl about the height of four foot ten. Especially if said petite girl looks to be a child.

"I'm going to be blunt here, and say that I don't think that outfit suits someone your age."

Serena raises an eyebrow, "Apparently, I'm heading into my twenties."

"I'm not sure they care about that when you look thirteen."

"Don't sweat the small details," the small girl replies, brushing off Adolf's protests. "More importantly, has that girl left yet?"

"It would break her little heart to hear you call her 'that girl.' Yes, I believe so. She should have left with her companion a while ago. Why do you ask?" the doctor answers.

The petite Symphogear adaptor pulls out her phone and shows it to Adolf. "You don't suppose it's too late to take my number off of the directory?"

Twenty-five missed calls.

The blond scientist stifles a laugh, "I don't think it would help if you did."

* * *

"Ah, just in time. You two get to be the last customers for the day. Welcome to Flower. Take a seat wherever you'd like," greets the Owner, leaning over the countertop with her eyes fixed to the television.

The only two guests at Flower today are a man wearing shades and at least four layers of clothes, and a young girl in pastel. Taking a seat at one of the small booths, the guests strike up conversation.

"I don't remember these booths being here," mutters Serena, "It feels like I haven't been here in ages."

Adolf, her chaperone, asks her in response, "Serena, are you sure you're remembering correctly?"

"I don't know. It feels like I remember something, but not quite. I just know that these booths weren't here before."

Serena massages her forehead with one hand. She exhales through pursed lips, irritated by the state of her memories. The echoes left behind by scrambled images tell her that the seat she sits on is definitely something new, even if the duct taped vinyl is definitely nearing its fortieth year of service.

"Erm, I'll order for you, I guess," says the blond scientist, who beckons the Owner to take their order.

The brunette pays them no mind as she scans the restaurant, her eyes landing on the television. In this quiet restaurant the programme on screen can be heard clearly, even with the low volume. It's a strangely nostalgic tune to Serena's ears, even though she definitely had never heard of this song, or seen the two idols singing it before. She racks her mind for where the sense of familiarity came from, and like a puzzle coming together, some words float to the top of her mind.

"Doctor, that's Zwei Wing on television, isn't?"

Her lunchmate squints at the television and nods, "Yes, that's a recording of one of their earlier concerts."

"Strangely, knowing who they are makes me feel a hollow sadness."

"Ah, yes. They died young, those two."

Serena nods. The two looked to be in their early teens, like she was when she fought the Nephilim the first time. Certainly, this must be where the ache in her heart comes from. This connection she feels between herself and the two idols is the connection between people who died young. The only difference was Serena herself had been able to return to life.

Bearing a hospitable smile, the Owner arrives with their lunches, and the two guests dig in.

After a long minute, Adolf puts down his utensils and breaks the silence, "How do you know about Zwei Wing when you were frozen long before they became a thing?"

"Perhaps I looked them up once or twice in my spare time," Serena replies with a shrug. Evidently, the thirteen-year-old had no idea either. "Don't sweat the small details. Overthinking stuff takes away from the dining experience."

The Owner's cooking prowess lives up to its reputation and soon the two customers are left slowly enjoying the rest of their lunch break with their drinks. Both wish to order seconds, but alas, their lunch break nears its end.

Noticing the Owner is once again fixed to the television screen, Adolf clears his throat, "Serena, let's keep what I'm about to say off the records. Regarding the two Symphogear adaptors from an alternate universe, they never told me the coordinates of the rift, but I believe I may have managed to pinpoint it."

The Airgetlam wielder freezes.

"No, Doctor. I know exactly what you're thinking, but we're going to get chewed out by Nasta— We're going to get chewed out by Ma'am for this."

"Hear me out," Adolf says, pleading his case, "You're mistaken. I'm not asking you to cross over to an alternate world. The decision to send you through the rift isn't mine to make. What I wanted to ask is how do you think the Director would react to the news of an alternate world?"

The conversation takes a break with both parties not quite sure if they are on the same side as the other. On one hand, the recent findings need to be reported to the Director. On the other hand, neither person knows how the iron woman at the top of the Japanese branch would react to the news.

Nastassja Sergeyevna Tolstaya's greatest regret in life is not being able to protect the receptor children. The Director holds every employee in her command to high standards and views them all as closer to friends than underlings. To withhold information regarding the sudden appearance of someone so closely related to the Director is betrayal of her trust, no matter how sensitive the subject of such news.

Looking Adolf in the eyes, Serena gives her response, "From what these memories tell me, Nastassja treated Maria Cadenzavna Eve and I like she treats the staff in headquarters. She expects only the best from us, and is willing to push us however hard she needs to. At the same time, she wouldn't hesitate to risk everything she has to stand up for us. If you want to hide information from Nastassja— If you want to hide information from Ma'am, I suggest you reconsider your decision."

"No, I would never think about going behind her back!" he says, amending his statements, "I simply think that the best course of action is to grant those two girls an audience with the Director. They will be able to explain their situation better than I can."

To his own admission, Adolf's knowledge on the other world is incomplete. The two outsiders refused to tell him more than they needed to, and instead requested to meet the Director. They do not trust Adolf enough to tell him everything, but perhaps if it is the Director herself, then things would be different.

"They're basically aliens, Doctor. We can't put the Director in danger. I object. If it's information on the other world that you want, I am more than willing to go there myself."

"I can't let my patient do something this risky, especially in a state like yours. Just this morning, you told me that your memories are still scrambled."

Finally having evolved into a tense argument, the conversation begins to break down. Having not noticed yet, the Owner still remains fixed to the television screen, watching Zwei Wing perform their sixth song of the concert.

"I'm more than stable enough to take the mission!"

"No you're not! There is a reason why we need to hook you up to the Direct Feedback every so often! As much as I hate to say it, you're still incomplete in the end! I cannot in good conscience send you out on a mission as risky as crossing into a different world! What if you start dissociating and lose it there? How will you get back? Who will get you back in one piece?"

"You said it yourself that the backlash is severely diminished from before!" Serena protests, standing up from her seat. Keeping her voice just outside of the realm of shouting, she continues protesting, "I'm fine! I can make it back for sure, and I'll show you!"

Adolf locks eyes with the brunette, and bites back, "What is your name?"

"I'm Sa— I'm... Serena. Serena... Cadenzavna Eve," she replies. With every word, the realization that Adolf is right sinks deeper. Her name. Definitely, the first name to come to Serena's mind when she was asked for one had been someone else's.

"This is what I mean! You had to think for that one!" says the scientist, nailing the coffin on the girl's objections.

The two sink back into their seats. Long seconds of silence fall over the restaurant. Without any other noise the concert audio from the television is now audible, but it is still quiet enough that the lyrics still seem to be mangled gibberish.

The blond man buries his head in his hands, his sunglasses sliding down his nose, revealing just enough of his face to tell that he has sunken eyes. In a softer voice, he continues, "I don't want to lose another friend. I can't let that happen again."

* * *

I have never seen a more sorry looking wreck of a person. The scarecrow sitting on the couch across from me is Akira Tachibana, Hibiki's father. Chris and I neither knew his name nor how he looked until now. Strangely enough, even after hearing about all the horrible things our version of him did, part of me can't seem to continue attacking him, even if this world's Akira is very much the same.

The spineless wretch's dusty brown hair looks dry and brittle. His tracksuit looks like it had seen better days. Most notably, Akira's left foot is supported by a simple brace as he hobbles around the house.

Overall, he fits the media stereotype of a man down on his luck. I wouldn't be surprised if he had some alcohol stashed away. Even if I can't bring myself to continue grilling the man, I don't feel the slightest bit sorry for him.

"I told you, I lost my entire family during the Kadingir Incident. Asking me again won't change that. If you have nothing else to say, please leave," the scrawny man bites back. We have been interrogating him for the past half hour and finally, the smallest cracks begin to show.

The dirty bastard is hiding something from us. I know it. He's the reason Hibiki had to be put through hell. There is no way he would come back all of a sudden and start living in his old home. I've heard horrible things about the Akira Tachibana from my world. He left Hibiki without a father to lean on. He was a violent drunk. Hell, the Commander is a better father figure for Hibiki than Akira will ever be. The one from my world is a disgusting man, and I have no idea why his family would ever take him back. I don't think the man in front of me can be much different from his counterpart.

"You lost your family four years ago when you ran out on them," I snap.

Chris stares daggers at me, but I don't care. Someone like Akira can never understand. Having lost everyone we had, Serena and I only had each other. Whether it was on the streets or in the White Orphanage, we always stood together. Anything we owned was not mine, not hers, but ours. Any hardships we faced were our hardships, and we faced them together. An irresponsible man who cast aside his loved ones could never understand what family is.

"Do you think I never wanted to go back?" Akira scowls. I always imagined him as a weak person. To see someone like him stand up and fight back is a shock. "Do you think I never wanted to return to living a happy family life?"

A dark wood table catches my eye. It is a simple ancestor shrine nestled in the far corner of the room. I have never met Hibiki's family before, so I don't know what they look like. However, I know one thing for certain. Hibiki isn't among the faces that stare back at me.

No matter how much Akira dislikes Hibiki, this is going too far.

Rising from my seat, I attack him again. Chris tries to stop me to no avail. "You wanted to, but you never did go back, did you?"

The frail man stands up, meeting me at eye level. Clearly enunciating each word so there could be no mistake, he says, "Get out."

"You never came back because your problems were still here! Because Hibiki's accident brought trouble home, you walked out on your family! Someone like you could never—"

"Maria, shut up!" barks Chris, cutting me off.

Like a complaint about the racket in the living room, a feral roar echoes from the kitchen. Instantly, the anger I feel towards Akira subsides, quickly being replaced by overwhelming guilt. I can never forget that voice. It is the same tortured scream as the one I heard that day above the ocean. The wrathful howl that came from the very demon I had helped create.

Shuffling into the living room, as if her legs are bound with iron chains, Miku Kohinata hisses, "Ssss...Sssympho...gearrr!"

The star athlete had lost much of the physique she trained every day for. Her disheveled black hair pokes out from underneath her purple hoodie. From under the curtain of stringy hair, soulless blue eyes stare back. This husk of a person can barely be recognized as the same kindly girl I knew.

Chris pales, "Miku?"

If I recall correctly, Miku had been the first friend Chris made after regaining her freedom, and the two have remained close ever since. To see the person who helped her transition back to society now reduced to this sorry state must be heartbreaking. I know that in this world, neither I nor my deceased counterpart had a hand in doing this to Miku. Even so, I can't help but feel the need to apologize to Chris.

Once again, it should have been plain as day to me that this world's people did not live happy lives. But even after having seen what happened to Kirika and Shirabe, I still held on to the shred of hope that everyone else would be alright.

Miku raises a sickly yellowish hand towards Chris and I. Though her frail arm trembles, the girl's menacing aura conveys her feelings loud and clear. This is not a hand reaching for help. This is a hand reaching to wring our necks.


	9. Uncertain Future

"Maria, I am never letting you do any talking ever again!" I cough, struggling to get back on my feet. Miku had thrown us out of the house, tossing us out the door with superhuman strength. Fortunately, wearing a jacket saved me from getting road rash. "Seriously. I must have murdered you in my past life to deserve this."

I'm beginning to think the old man sentenced me to death when he sent me on this mission with Maria. First time, we were a nose hair away from a good twenty years in prison. This time, I'm dying for her mistakes. It's fine if you want to suffer. Just don't drag me into it.

"Don't… ssssay… that…" she hisses at Maria, forcing every word out to get her point across. "He… nice p-person…"

Miku was the one who gave that Akira a second chance when no one else would. It didn't go too well, but the issues ironed themselves out by the end of it. It makes sense that Miku would be pissed when someone talks shit about the old guy.

"A good person wouldn't do the things he did to Hibiki!"

… We're screwed.

Miku thrusts her left hand forward, gripping something in her fist. Like grotesque worms beneath her skin, purple veins crawl onto her face and down her arms. Using her free hand, she removes her hood, revealing the back of her head where a set of mechanical parts are grafted.

It is the same machine as the one Ver used in our world, except this time it has several cracks running through it, with multiple tack welds keeping the thing together. The red orb in the center, fractured in a spider web pattern, lights up as the sound of a fan starting up echoes down the empty street.

"Take. That. Back." she demands, her voice coming in more clearly than before, as if the force that restricted her speech and movement had vanished. Her clenched fist loosens slightly, and from it, a Symphogear pendant drops down, dangling from its ball chain. " _Rei Shenshoujing rei zizzl_ "

" _Killter Ichaival tron_ "

" _Granzizel bilfen Gungnir zizzl_ "

I thought I was prepared to fight her, but apparently I'm not. The Shenshoujing in front of me isn't the same one I remember. The colors are all washed out and several parts of the suit were recolored in a dusty black, while her predominantly purple armor pieces now have the color and texture of sand casted iron.

Normally, battle damage on a Symphogear does not carry over between fights. Yet, Shenshoujing's headpiece is clearly damaged, with the right horn missing its last three inches. Over Miku's evening gloves is a pair of gauntlets in the same style as her greaves. Her armor has more tassels than I remembered; this time, they look more like serpents than ribbons.

Given how bulky this Shenshoujing looks, Miku doesn't seem to be capable of flight. Perhaps that this variation of the purple Symphogear is a blessing. It being less mobile will be quite helpful, especially if this one can also fire lasers.  
No, she wouldn't let loose any large scale beam attacks here. Miku seems protective of Akira and the house, so she likely would never put them at risk.

I click my tongue in irritation. "Ah, it's a pain in the ass. A massive pain."

Running to my side, Maria orders, "Get back! I'll keep her busy! We're not getting out of this without a fight."

"Who died and made you captain?"

Miku slowly turns towards us. On the front of her Symphogear is a v-shaped pattern similar to Hibiki's. All the whites on Shenshoujing had been replaced with a roadside snow color. Like a giant maw, Miku's visor closes with a metallic crunch, the beast's lips glowing neon magenta. Below the iron visor is something akin to a fighter pilot's oxygen mask.

The scarecrow named Akira Tachibana limps out of the house with a crutch under one arm. "Miku! Stop! It's alright! You don't have to do this for me! They're right to say those things!"

"Don't sssay... that…" the purple Symphogear's visor flickers as Miku replies to that man. Although that machine on her head allows her to fight, her ability to speak is still impaired, her voice sounding more and more like someone bearing the curse of Atlas. The mask covering her mouth adds a slight reverb to her voice. "You… important…"

"Think about your own body! Please!" he begs, having planted himself between the two of us and Miku.

"Thisss… alssso… important…"

With those simple words, the black-haired girl gently pushes Akira aside and saunters towards us with heavy footsteps. Just like in our world, the kind and gentle Miku would bear her teeth to protect those she cares about.

"This is the worst," I grumble. On the old man's face is an expression I knew well. The look of self-loathing as he realizes that once again, he can't do anything. The look of shock when someone stands up for you, even when you have done nothing to warrant their help. How could I forget that expression? It's the same expression I wore not long ago. Sprinting to his side, I help him up. "Oi, Old Man! What the hell are you doing? Did you have enough of living? Run for it!"

 _Why would you do this for me? I'm someone who doesn't deserve your help._ That's probably what he's thinking right now. Not only towards me, who is helping him off the road, but towards Miku who is fighting Maria for him.

The Gungnir wielder summons her spear, throwing out several thrusts before switching to a defensive stance. She clearly doesn't want to injure Miku, but the Shenshoujing user has other ideas. The purple Symphogear adaptor throws an uppercut, landing it in Maria's belly. Shenshoujing's gauntlets click, and a second impact happens. It could have been an air cannon or something similar to Hibiki's pile bunkers. I can't see it from this angle. The force of the second blow causes several cracks to appear in Gungnir. Perhaps this is how the anti-relic properties of Shenshoujing have manifested in its current form?

Maria coughs, trying to recover from the blow. "Miku, I don't want to hurt you!"

Her opponent roars in response, grabbing the dark orange Symphogear adaptor by the collar and hurling her a block down the street and into a ruined car.

Something tells me that Miku doesn't have the same qualms about hurting people as her opponent.

The enraged Symphogear adaptor sprints down the cracked road towards Maria, her boots digging up asphalt as she ran. Shenshoujing's armed gear ejects from the wrist of Miku's gauntlet, growing in size to resemble the familiar fan-shaped weapon. Except this world's Miku isn't using it as a ranged weapon and instead seems to prefer using it as a club. Leaping through the air, she cleaves the ruined chassis in two upon landing while Maria just barely rolls out of the blade's reach.

Eh, she'll be fine. Miku doesn't seem to be able to fire the beam attacks that caused us trouble during the Frontier Incident— or rather she should be able to, but not in this state.

"Oh dear, this is a surprise to come home to," comments a rough voice. Neither the old man nor I had noticed that someone had snuck up on us. It's a figure dressed in a crisp grey suit with a salmon tie. The owner of Flower tosses a bottle of vodka to Akira. "Hey, Old Bastard. Here you go."

Immediately, the scrawny man hands the bottle back and replies, "I don't drink anymore."

"Quitting cold turkey isn't good for you. Don't make me worry," insists the newcomer. He gives me a sad smile, "Hello again, Chris. It's nice to see you've met the family. I reckon you've already figured who I am," — they smile sadly — "Relic Fusion Specimen Number One. Age sixteen. Birthday is September 13, blood type O. Brings back old memories, doesn't it?"

I was prepared for it, but this is a scenario I didn't want to face. "Hibiki, you're the Gungnir user who took out the Nephilim the other day, aren't you."

Her body must have been mutilated by countless battles and surgeries until it reached this state. She shouldn't have lived. Having survived is more of a curse than a miracle for Hibiki. The files that Dr Adolf gave us never mentioned Hibiki having the relic fragments removed from the walls of her heart. Hibiki should be long dead, yet here she is.

"You flatter me. The thing was on its last legs," she replies nonchalantly as she removes her jacket and hands it to me. "Hey Chris, hold on to these for me, will you? I don't want to get them dirty."

Keeping an eye on the fight nearby, I ask this world's Hibiki, "You're not thinking about stopping them are you?"

Somehow, I already know what answer I'll get. There's no stopping her.

She pulls off her singed salmon tie and tosses it to me as she walks towards where Maria and Miku are fighting. Unbuttoning the first two buttons of her dress shirt, she sighs, "Someone has to stop those two before they kill each other."

"Hibiki look at yourself. You probably know this by now, but you're going to die if you keep fighting!"

"Ah, that'd be nice, wouldn't it?" smiles the grey-haired girl, "I suppose the me from your world is a bit more fragile. Sorry, eavesdropping has always been a bad habit of mine."

She rolls up her sleeves past the elbow, revealing her left arm to be several shades darker than her right.

Hibiki Tachibana continues with a sigh, "Unfortunately for me, last time the Grim Reaper showed up, they didn't finish the job."

* * *

As a homunculus, Elfnein knows that her own lifespan is likely decades shorter than the average human. But that fact never stopped her from obsessing over research. There is so much in this beautiful world, and so little time to learn all of it. Today, the subject of the blonde girl's interest is the Gjallarhorn.

Earlier today, she had hit another dead end regarding Dr Ver's LiNKER formula. The data that the madman left is in pieces. It is as if he had been paranoid that someone would try to steal it, which of course, he probably was. The more Elfnein dug through the doctor's research, the more it became clear to her that all of this had been organized in a way that only the doctor would be able to make sense of.

None of the files had proper names, each of them having a single world framed by strings of seemingly random numbers. The contents of each text had capitals in odd places, and sometimes numbers in place of letters. Elfnein tried picking out all the odd characters across all the text documents and decoding them as well. Just when she thought that she had finally figured it out, the trail brought her to a full collection Maria Cadenzavna Eve content. From concert recordings to albums to photo shoots, everything was there. Not a single second of Maria's professional life was left undocumented. For Elfnein, this was a full week of work down the drain.

The wild goose chase left Elfnein frustrated and fearing for her sanity. At the same time the nonsensical file directories repelled all of her attempts to make sense of it, the cesspool of madness seemed to welcome her and slowly pull her in. Dr Ver's data chip is a puzzle created by an eccentric for eccentrics. Taking a break from the headache, Elfnein decided to work on studying the Gjallarhorn instead. This brings us to the present.

The tiny blonde happily tinkers with the wires under the control panel, humming a beautiful tune. It was a song that Carol once sang. The lyrics had been long lost after the ancient alchemist incinerated her last memories, but her feelings still remain. As the inheritor of those ashes, Elfnein can tell that this melody isn't one of anger, but one of grief, heartbreak, and longing. A song so heavily laced with those feelings that it twists the hearts of those who listen. It was beautiful.

Elfnein may not have lived for centuries like the mad alchemist, but she is a copy of that woman's body and mind. An unscathed copy compared to her "sister" who was corroded by the lonely centuries she lived through. Perhaps Carol did only see Elfnein as a pawn, used as a double agent against the people of SONG. Yet, the homunculus still loves her creator from the bottom of her heart. Elfnein can tell that with both her previous and current vessel, Carol had poured her soul into creating these bodies. Keeping the alchemist's song alive is one of the ways Elfnein pays tribute to the alchemist who breathed life into her body.

As the last bar of Carol's song finishes, the emergency alarm goes off and crimson light floods the chamber. The blonde climbs onto the nearest stool, frantically trying to get things under control. Seconds later, the headquarters' communication system sparks to life, displaying the image of SONG's red-haired commander on the nearby monitor, "Elfnein, what is the situation with the Gjallarhorn?"

"Something or someone is trying to come through from the other side, we can't be sure that it's Maria and Chris," the small girl replies, running her fingers over the keyboard and typing in several commands in an effort to rein in the Gjallarhorn. A string of rapidly changing numbers appears on screen, the computer being unable to get a read on the relic.

The Commander's eyebrows furrow as he curses the mess that laid itself before him.

"Fujitaka, Tomosato, report to the bridge as soon as possible," Genjuro orders. Immediately, the two senior officers' reply can be heard on the intercom, coupled with the sound of rapid footsteps. Issuing more commands, he continues, "Shirabe, Kirika, the Nephilim has appeared downtown. I need the two of you to mobilize. You are not to engage the target until reinforcements arrive. Tomosato will give you directions. Tsubasa, head to the Gjallarhorn's chamber and protect Elfnein."

The digits on the screen settle on a familiar number and the area around the horn relic distorts. Scanning over the several other monitors in the room, the homunculus notices something peculiar. Acting on her hunch, Elfnein inputs a new command into the console, and sighs in relief, "There will be no need for that. We've caught a lucky break, Commander. The backup you were talking about has has come early."

On the monitor that had displayed the garbled mess that was Gjallarhorn's distorted aufwachen are now two separate waves. The first belongs to the grand relic being housed in the room; the second is a six-pointed star, colored in a fiery orange.

* * *

"Get back! I'll keep her busy!" I shout as I sprint towards Chris, "We're not getting out of this without a fight."

The silver-haired girl grumbles in response, "Who died and made you captain?"

Our opponent, Miku Kohinata, turns towards us menacingly. Her Shenshoujing is greyed out like an old film. Her visor snaps shut, several hot sparks flying from its lips. Covering her mouth is one of those masks attached to an oxygen tank, like what you see in the movies.

A rodent-like man dressed in a worn out black tracksuit limps out of the Tachibana residence with a crutch in hand. "Miku! Stop! It's alright! You don't have to do this for me! They're right to say those things!"

Miku's visor flickers as she growls a reply, "Don't sssay... that… You… important…"

"Think about your own body! Please!"

"Thisss… alssso… important..."

Like a queen nudging her kitten out of the way, she pushes Hibiki's father aside. With heavy steps, she approaches Chris and I, intent on fighting.

I don't understand. How could Miku find it in her to care for someone like _that_? Then again, I suppose this is what makes her special. When someone is in need, she doesn't hesitate to extend a hand to help them, even if they're sorry excuses for human beings. She's just like Hibiki. Even in another world, even broken and sickly to this degree, Miku remains the same. But that's all the more reason for me to fight her. I don't trust that man. Helping him will only bring disappointment and grief. I don't want to let her suffer that heartbreak.

"This is the worst," Chris mutters as she runs to the oversized invertebrate. "Oi, Old Man! What the hell are you doing? Did you have enough of living? Run for it!"

I call on Gungnir to give me my armed gear, throwing out a pattern of strikes to gauge my opponent's skill. I've made sure to practice my form even if I don't usually use Gungnir anymore, so my attacks shouldn't be too rusty. Yet, Miku blocks the thrusts with her large gauntlets before lunging forward, throwing a punch under my guard. Her fist digs into my belly, knocking the air out of me and forcing my last meal up my throat.

This is nothing. It just caught me off guard. I've taken heavier hits sparring with the other Symphogear adaptors and staff at SONG.

An odd clicking sound comes from Miku's gauntlet and a second blow tears through me, or at least it felt like it did. This is one of Hibiki's attacks. How could Miku know this?

I stagger backwards several steps before dropping to one knee. At some point, my armed gear had rolled out of my hands. I can't bring myself to look around for it either. Cracks begin to spread over my Gungnir, much faster than if I were simply sparring against another Symphogear. Was Shenshoujing able to do this? I couldn't tell back then since I was busy flying an aircraft at the time. I'll take care not to get hit by that again. Or rather, I don't think I could stay conscious after another hit, even with Gungnir's armor.

"Please don't make this hard for me," I cough, spitting out the vomit that made its way into my mouth. "Miku, I don't want to hurt you!"

Her response isn't what I wanted. My vision flips, and I find myself flying in a somewhat stable position before my neck violently snaps backwards.

It hurts.

I'd be dead without a Symphogear.

I'd definitely be dead.

I'm not sure what Babylonian wizardry Fine had put into making these Symphogears. Whatever it was, it just saved me from having my neck snapped, among other things.

"TAKE. IT. BACK."

My eyes refocus to see Miku roaring as she flies through the air with a club in hand, ready to send me to meet Serena. With all the strength I can muster, I throw myself out of the way, and recall my armed gear. The spear rattles on the ground before leaping into my outstretched hand.

"Open your eyes, Miku! That man abandoned Hibiki! He threw away the bonds you and Hibiki shared with him!"

I can't die now. I can't meet my Serena yet. If I showed up in front of her with my head bashed in, she'd laugh at me. _You got sent here because someone didn't like what you said to them?_ Something like that.

Both of us were shy girls to begin with, but she came out of her shell earlier than I did. She always had a competitive streak, that girl. Always tried to one up me, and usually succeeded in doing so. It's probably really twisted of me to think this way, but even if there are days where I wish I could just die already, the Maria Cadenzavna Eve right now feels like— I feel like if I have to die in combat, then I would have to die spectacularly. I want to go having fought my hardest, having given the world a beautiful performance. When I see my Serena again, I want to be able to tell her that I did great things, that I saved many people, that I gave my opponents a run for their money. I want to go down fighting like she did.

"I'm sorry Miku, but I can't keep up with you otherwise," I rasp, my throat still raw from throwing up. Gungnir's armed gear returns to its gauntlet form and I pull the pendant off of my collar. " _Ignite Module: Triple Bakken._ "

 _[DAINSLEIF]_

The converter unit flies out of my grasp, driving itself into my chest. A red haze descends on the world before fading to black.

" _Thank goodness, Maria…" she says with the last of her strength, tears of blood soiling her beautiful face._

Ah, this "memory" again. Is this truth? Or is this all just a hell I created for myself? I don't remember anymore.

" _Serena!" I screamed as the facility began to fall apart. But my cries fell on deaf ears._

There is a Serena in this world too. Still alive, still breathing. Able to laugh and cry. Able to enjoy the life my Serena never could. Yet this world is in peril. The Gjallarhorn guided us here for a reason.

 _From the rubble, a little hand claws its way up, reaching towards the sky. The pile of rubble collapses on itself and the hand shudders before going still._

And in this time of need, the world is calling for us. The people are holding their hands out, praying that we'll grab on and pull them from the water. If I want to save everyone, I cannot lose here. This may not be the Serena from my world. This may not be the same Ma'am from my world. Even so, I want to save them. I won't let them go this time.

With that thought, I open my eyes again. There is still a slight red haze, but my vision has returned. This is the first time I have used Gungnir with its Ignite Module activated, and it does feel a bit unbalanced. Most likely because this Symphogear has been tuned for Hibiki.

As if having black as the main color scheme wasn't enough, the orange pieces of my Gungnir are now a russet color. The breastplate, which would normally be yellow on Hibiki's configuration of the armor, is now a rusty orange. Enhanced by Ignite, my Gungnir's cape seems heavier than before. Even though I can change my cape's shape and size at will, I still prefer it at this length. It's at the sweet spot where I can attack and defend without the cape getting in the way of my movements.

Miku is still standing by the ruined car, brandishing her armed gear. She seems to have held back on attacking, likely because this world has never seen the Ignite Module before. It worries me that she has both the immense strength of someone pushing their Symphogear to its limits as well as enough rationality to make decisions and hold herself back in combat. If I don't manage to settle this now, the time limit on the Ignite Module will kick me out of transformation. That would spell the end of me. There's no backup from Headquarters. There's no one counting down the seconds until my time is up.

"A demon for a demon. I may not be able to beat you outright, but let me keep up with you for thirty seconds," I declare, once again putting up the false smile of international superstar, Maria Cadenzavna Eve, "It's time for the curtain to rise on Earth's greatest stage!"

Breaking into a sprint, I ram my shoulder into Miku's chest, knocking her back and giving myself room to throw in a flurry of blows. But she manages to dodge all of them with an eerie level of combat precision. It's like the Frontier Incident all over again, where Miku was the puppet, and the Shenshoujing was its puppeteer.

She lunges at me, her hook punch clipping off one of my Symphogear's antenna as I duck under her arm. "YOU. JUST LIKE. THEM."

"And _you_ are too trusting of people!"

The third phase of the Ignite Module pushes my Gungnir to its limits, allowing me to keep up with the Shenshoujing user's frenzied attacks. The two of us roar at each other with every strike, furiously blocking or catching every single blow. Our trade isn't limited to punches; kicks and knee strikes are laced in when we can afford to. While the two of us fight, my cape and Miku's ribbons dance madly through the air.

Each second feels like an hour, and thirty of these hours have passed. The timer on the Ignite Module hasn't run out but I can already taste blood. This is as far as I'll make it without LiNKER.

Perhaps Miku also has a similar limit. I don't know. From what I can tell, she is aiming to finish the fight with her next punch. The purple Symphogear adaptor pulls her hand back, the gauntlet clicking as it sets up for the final blow. It's this attack again. The punch charged with the relic destroying power of Shenshoujing.

"I can do that too!" I bellow with blood flying from my mouth. My gauntlet enlarges, transforming into the rocket fist that the Hibiki I remember loves to use.

The two of us threw our punches at full force. With the sound of metal crumpling, our fists stop. Our attacks never connected with each other. Someone had caught them.

"Alright, you two," a voice not belonging Miku or I speaks up. "Time's up. How about we talk this out?"

Standing between Miku and I, with his, or rather, _her_ shirt blown off, is the person who owns Flower.

Hundreds of scars coated her body, many more burns discolored her skin. Even with all these wounds layered on top of one another, the forte-shaped mark still remains visible.

Her name escapes my lips, "Hibiki Tachibana."


	10. HORIZON SMASHER

Nastassja Sergeyevna Tolstaya, the Branch Director of the Japanese FIS, strides into the command center with Dr Adolf in tow.

"As such, further discussion of our two collaborators will have to wait," finishes the blond scientist. "However, I require your approval for sharing our stores of LiNKER—"

"Doctor, I requested your transfer from America because I have faith in your abilities and judgement. If you trust our new allies, then I also trust them," interrupts the indigo-haired commander. A stern looking middle-aged woman, Nastassja had seen her fair share of hardship. The black mask covering the scarred right side of her face is a testament to her years of service.

A bald officer stands from his seat and gives his report, "Madam, at approximately twenty minutes ago, an aufwachen wave matching that of Nephilim's was detected in the old downtown area. Unfortunately, we do not have any functional surveillance in that sector. Team Seven has already been dispatched to evacuate any civilians as well as provide visuals."

Nastassja nods. Turning to Adolf, asks him, "Is Serena on her way to the scene?"

"No, Director. She is currently still gearing up. Should I ask her to make haste?"

"There will be no need for that. Ask our collaborators to confront the Nephilim for now. Have Serena deliver LiNKER—"

The bald man speaks up again, interrupting Nastassja, "Madam, Doctor, an aufwachen corresponding to that of Gjallarhorn has been detected in the same location as yesterday."

Upon seeing the three versions waveforms her officer put on screen, Nastassja asks, "Hold it. What is that distortion?"

"Try filtering out the Gjallarhorn's aufwachen and see what we have left," suggests Adolf. He tips his sunglasses slightly as if trying to get a better look at the screen before heading over to the officer's terminal.

The Director stands bold upright, hands planted on the table. The little color left in her gaunt features seems to drain out shade by shade. Her lilac eye fixes on the six-pointed star on the display. It's faint but there is no mistaking it. Nastassja's remaining eye twitches and she mutters, "Back from the dead… Gungnir."

* * *

"I think I get the gist of it, but there's one thing that bugs me," says the grey-haired Hibiki, "You just asked her for it, and she just _gave_ it to you?"

The fight having been stopped by her intervention, Hibiki brought us inside to talk things out. At some point, her father had slunk out without us noticing, apparently going to his part-time job.

The skin on Hibiki's left arm, which she had used to stop Miku's punch, had ruptured from the force of the blow. A thick purple ichor leaks out from the cracks in the skin. After wrapping it in gauze, Miku holds on to the limb like it is her lifeline as she glares at me distrustfully. Meanwhile, the hand that the other Gungnir wielder had used to stop me seems to be just fine.

"Oh. Erm, our Hibiki doesn't have the Gungnir Fragments in her chest anymore," Chris answers. Noticing that our host seems more confused than before, she elaborates, "She got hit by the Shenshoujing's light before the fusion could kill her."

"Yeah, sure. But she just _gave_ it to you?" she repeats with the same incredulous look. Still topless, Hibiki leans back on the couch and sighs, "So there's a world out there where things didn't go the same way."

Bracing myself, I ask her, "Hibiki, do you think it would work for the two of you?"

The disfigured girl looks at Miku before answering. Freeing her hand from Miku's grip, Hibiki leans forward, elbows resting on her knees while she polishes her palms. With a voice like an old car engine starting, she gives her reply, "I've always wondered what I would do if I no longer had Gungnir. What would a world be like where Darling and I could live happily as if none of this every happened. But now that I know there's a world where there's a Hibiki Tachibana and Miku Kohinata living without our afflictions… being 'cured' of them feels like admitting that the path we went down was wrong."

The atmosphere sours immediately. Both Hibiki and Miku have unreadable expressions, but I can tell they seem to take offense at the idea that they exist in sort of a "worst case scenario."

"Besides, it's not like we can be 'fixed' anyways," Hibiki smiles as best as she can, sitting upright and gesturing at the left side of her abdomen. "This is what happened to me after I took a hit from Shenshoujing last year. Even if the light could heal me, I don't think it can fix my case of butterface. As for Darling, neither of us wants to go through trying to remove _that_ machine again."

The area Hibiki is pointing to is right below her rib cage. It's paler than the area around it, but compared to the rest of her body, the large patch seemed to be missing much of the tissue underneath. Her body never completely regrew that chunk of flesh. The large indentation has smaller pits inside it, as if it was once bubbling, but the bubbles had all popped. Disturbingly, similar patch of skin covers the right side of her face.

Chris and I recoiled at the sight, but neither of us commented on it. I had seen similar injuries on some of the other receptor children and Chris had probably seen worse in her day.

"So… your arm is going to…" Chris starts, breaking the silence.

"This? It's nothing. It will heal up. The wounds that Shenshoujing inflict only make it a bit harder to heal up. Something about anti-relic properties?"

A loud beeping ringtone sounds. Chris pulls out her communicator. She apologizes to our hosts before taking the call. "Hello… Yes…" she clicks her tongue, scowling as she continued — "You got a lot of explaining to do… No, not now… Give me the coordinates."

She hangs up without saying goodbye.

"What was it for?" I ask. It's probably someone from this world's FIS. They're the only ones we can contact anyways.

After repeating the string of numbers to herself several times, she answers, "Maria. We're leaving. It's the Nephilim."

"What? But Hibiki killed it yesterday! How is it still alive?" There's no way it could have lived. Hibiki tore its heart out and crushed it.

The tanned girl in question chuckles, "Must be nice living in a peaceful world. Project Legion. A plan to duplicate the primordial giant. They screwed something up, and now those brownish-purple bastards are crawling around everywhere."

"Why would anyone do such a thing?"

"Greed…" This time, it's Miku who answers. "Ffffear…"

Then it dawns on me. Serena is the only Symphogear adaptors that the FIS know of. They thought the last of them had died off two years ago. It's no surprise that they would try to weaponize the Nephilim again. If they can control the Nephilim clones, even if it's just a little, they would have a powerful force to use against other nations.

But even if they could create duplicates, how would they awaken them without a Symphogear adaptor? Would they just store them underneath stadiums and pray that a random concert would generate enough phonic gain to awaken it?

Hibiki Tachibana laughs, "Why? Do people need a reason to seek the power of a god? Everyone's the same. They spend so much time thinking about if they could, they never think if they should. Ah, what right do I have to criticise them? I'm pretty much the same."

Her tone seems to be one of self-deprecation. Laughing at her own foolishness. Openly bashing herself for previous actions. I have no right to judge her for it though.

Saying our goodbyes to the broken couple, Chris and I leave the Tachibana residence.

"It's twisted," I mutter.

The silver-haired girl raises an eyebrow, "What is?"

"How can they suffer like this and still call it happiness?"

In a bleak environment like this, people should be struggling and striving to make a better life for themselves, not sitting down and accepting their fate.

Chris replies with a slight bitter tone, "Look. I'm not an idiot like our Hibiki, nor am I unobservant like Tsubasa. You grew up in a warzone. Everyone fought tooth and claw for every meal. Erm… What I'm getting at is that you of all people should know that it's possible to find happiness even in the shittiest of times."

"It's still messed up."

"I never said it wasn't."

* * *

"No! No! No!" screams Dr Adolf, his voice barely audible over the sound of wind whipping past the open windows. He clings to the car's grab handles for dear life as Serena takes another corner. "I should have never gotten in the car with you!"

"I told you I'm a mean driver!" laughs the brown-haired Symphogear adaptor. With the driver in question being barely able to see over the steering wheel, it's a miracle they haven't crashed yet.

Adolf squeals once again as the passenger side of Serena's sedan scrapes against a concrete barrier. The now-broken door flaps as the vehicle snakes around the ruined road. The driver slams down on the brakes, the passenger feeling a moment of weightlessness as the back end of the sedan lifts up a few inches. "Fun's over. Come any further and you'll probably get killed by shrapnel or something like that."

Without waiting for a reply, she pushes the blond man out of the car, placing the briefcase of LiNKER on the passenger's seat before speeding off. The scientist is only here to provide support as well as direct Team Seven. All Serena needs to complete her mission is already here. A stash of LiNKER, a means of transportation, and her Airgetlam Symphogear. Using her left hand to steer, she grabs her pendant with her free hand.

" _Seilien coffin Airgetlam tron_ "

The Symphogear forms over Serena's body with a bright flash. A skin-tight base suit in pastel colors materializing first, and the silver armor second. Each part attaches to the undersuit and docks with its neighbour. Some mechanical whirring can be heard for a split second as each component adjusts itself before locking into place with a metallic hiss.

"Twenty years old and I _still_ look like a child," Serena mutters after checking her reflection in the mirror. Squinting into the distance, she spots the two temporary collaborators fighting the Nephilim. Her expression lightens, and in a louder, more confident voice, she remarks, "Well, I suppose the main heroine always arrives fashionably late."

* * *

The Nephilim isn't in its giant form yet, thankfully. It reminds me of the one we fought on Frontier, with red markings and plenty of rockets to throw around. Chris has been intercepting every one of the missiles with her own barrage, but there is only so much time before she wears out. We've been here for about ten minutes already, and we don't seem to be making any progress. The entire team of us six Symphogear adaptors had trouble dealing with it, but that thing should still be beatable without X-Drive, just not possible with two of us alone.

"Shit!" Chris curses. She pushes me out of the way as an explosion sends a metal girder flying through the air where my head used to be.

Coughing up blood as I get up, I thank Chris, "I owe you one."

But I can't get up.

Both my hands are behind my back and a knee is planted on my shoulder blades. A cold metal muzzle presses against my neck.

"You owe me nothing."

She pulls the trigger and a sharp pain bites me as pressurized LiNKER is forced through my skin.

The Ichaival user clears her throat, "I'm not doing this for you or anything stupid like that. You know exactly what you're doing. But what am I supposed to tell those idiots at home if you don't make it?"

My vision sharpens and my pulse slows down.

"Thanks Chris, I owe you one," I repeat, but the red Symphogear adaptor ignores me and climbs onto the roof of the nearest car to fire several more waves of rockets while muttering. Probably something about me.

Doctor Adolf's voice broadcasts over the coms, "Maria Cadenzavna Eve. Chris Yukine. Serena will be arriving soon. I'll set up the communications system for you."

After a few seconds of static, I hear my sister's voice howling as a black sedan appears over the horizon, "Out of the way! Move out of the way!"

The two of us dive towards the sidewalk as Serena's car flies past us, its wheels barely touching the ground. She abandons the vehicle before it crashes into the legs of the Nephilim, the explosion lighting up the street behind her. "The modern Renaissance woman, one-of-a-kind polymath, Eighth Wonder of the World, Serena Cadenzavna Eve has arrived!"

The Ichaival user retorts, "Ah, I see you're early to the fight. Don't worry. Take your time— Hey, Midget Airgetlam, aren't you a bit too little to be driving cars?"

"I'm in my twenties," my sister bites back.

I scan Serena from head to toe before asking, "Can you even see over the steering wheel?"

"A true genius can drive vehicles by sensation alone. There is no need for sight."

"But Serena, you can't reach the pedals yet."

"Don't sweat the small details."

Chris clears her throat, "If I die because the two of you are busy with your family reunion, I'll haunt you!"

A stray thought comes to mind and I give the silver-haired girl a hearty retort, "I can't imagine the one who's afraid of ghosts coming back as a spirit."

"Twelve doses. That's all we can spare you," Serena tosses me a briefcase. The silver case has a tag attached to it with the batch number and amount of LiNKER stored within.

"You're supposed to help rehabilitate the druggie, not feed her addiction," Chris snarks. Without looking back at towards the Nephilim, she stops the next barrage of missiles by shooting each one down with the submachine gun in her left hand. "Just so you know, I'm going to run out of juice soon."

She's exhausted. For the entire time we've been in this world, Chris and I have been getting into fights. Even if I'm in better shape after taking a dose of LiNKER, that doesn't change the fact that I'm still recovering from the strain of fighting Miku without using the drug.

I still think we have a chance against the Nephilim. We should be much stronger than we were when we first fought it in our own world. There definitely is a way we can pull it off, but how?

My sister clears her throat, "Hey, Chris Yukine. Do you remember that attack you used to deflect Kadingir's beam?"

Chris nods. I don't know why Serena would assume that Chris knows what attack she means. Perhaps Adolf told her about us?

"Do it again without the whole Swan Song part. Angle it thirty degrees. You'll know what to do," orders the Airgetlam wielder, "Maria. We're going to make the Nephilim fly. Also, no Dainsleif. Both of you."

Chris spins her two submachine guns around her trigger fingers and mutters something about being used to taking orders. Her armed gear's transformation is much more impressive in real life than in the grainy footage I had seen while I was part of the FIS. Her two guns merge into one large barrel, several metal bars extend from all over her armor to anchor her to the asphalt, and a dark visor drops down over her eyes.

"Serena, just out of curiosity, is there a reason why we shouldn't use the Ignite Module?" I ask.

She looks down for a bit before answering, "The power of curses. Curses. There are too many of those in this world."

Cryptic.

The Airgetlam Symphogear adaptor flicks her wrists and two whips shoot out from her sleeves. I never noticed until now, but her arm guards share a striking similarity with Shirabe's. They definitely aren't the same pair I remember seeing on my world's Serena. The whips are similar to the one from my variation of the Airgetlam, a thick metal wire with blades every few inches.

… And I thought that my fighting techniques with the silver Symphogear were unique.

I can't let Serena hog all the spotlight with her new abilities. Just like I had seen Hibiki do at the Queens of Music concert, I clasp my hands together, but instead of summoning Gungnir's spear, I transfer both gauntlets onto my right hand. With a series of metal clicks, they lock together. Just like in that movie with CGI robots, the components of my fused gauntlet begin to rearrange themselves into the shape of an arm cannon. I suppose anything else would be too much to ask for. Punching is Hibiki's thing anyways.

"It's time for the curtain to rise on Earth's greatest stage!" I declare as I brandish my new Gungnir arm cannon.

Serena and I sprint towards the Nephilim with our weapons ready. While I draw the beast's attention, she uses her whips to restrain it, wrapping the seemingly endless chain around the monster's torso and under its limbs. When I look back at the primordial giant after a few more seconds of running, even its mouth had been bound shut by Airgetlam's whip swords.

We are safe from any attacks for now. With its mouth bound shut, the Nephilim can't fire its devastating beam attack. Its limbs are restrained and it doesn't seem to have any rockets ready yet.

Serena catches my attention with a shout, "Maria! Go!"

Airgetlam's blades dig into the giant's skin as it drops to all fours and a purple ichor seeps from every cut. If that thing collapses, I'll have lost my chance to send it into the air. If we can't take this thing down, all of us are dead. There's no room for failure here.

I dash back towards the Nephilim, having switched my thrusters to maximum. My feet barely touch the ground as each step covers several meters in distance. With only about a meter left of height clearance, I slide on my back to get under the giant.

"Chris! Fire!" I call out as I unleash the full force of Gungnir's cannon. As I thought, it packs much more of a punch than using a spear to fire the beam, but it's also harder to aim.

The purple ray from my arm cannon carries the Nephilim into the air and its restraints snap, throwing Serena back from the recoil.

Chris braces herself and fires a beam at the primordial giant with a fierce bellow, "EAT THIS!"

A bright magenta flash lights up the sky and the dark clouds part as the laser passes through them. Small hints pleasant blue peek from behind the grey blanket and a shower of warm sunlight kisses the earth. The remaining portion of the evolved Nephilim, now missing the head and most of the torso, crumbles into ash before it can hit the ground.

Serena lets out a sigh. Chris collapses as her Symphogear disengages. I let out a weak laugh. We took out a Nephilim. One in its evolved state. A Nephilim in its evolved state which we could barely keep up without X-Drive. It's not the giant cataclysmal world ender that needed six Symphogears in X-Drive to defeat, but taking out this monster with three adaptors is no small feat.

"Great work, girls," I exhale as I slowly get up from the floor. My cape is mostly gone, and much of the armor on my back has been roughed up. The left antenna on my headset had broken off during the fight. Fortunately, the Symphogear armor regenerates itself every battle, though I might want to send it in for maintenance.

Not letting her exhaustion get in the way of her sarcasm, Chris croaks, "Yeah. Go team. Rah rah rah."

Our communicators set themselves on speakerphone and Adolf's voice comes through "—wachen… coming… get out of there! Now!"

But the message is too late. As I register the last words of the doctor's message, a cacophony of glass breaking, buildings collapsing, and cars exploding echoes throughout the city. The source of the disturbance rapidly approaches our position.

Serena and I scramble to help Chris up, but it's too late. A smaller Nephilim, one of the same variant that Hibiki had killed the other day, limps into view half a block from us. Crusted ichor cakes its limbs and much of its hide is covered in cuts.

Before the wounded Nephilim can take another step towards us, a great orange and white spear drops from the sky, pinning the beast down. The giant twitches before crumbling to ash with a pitiful whine.

"That oughta do it! Try hopping worlds now, you purple bastard!" a familiar voice crows. Squatting on the other end of the spear, a girl with a mane of fiery orange hair throws me a cheeky grin. "Wow, you weren't kidding about being a Gungnir wielder after all."


	11. The Selfish and the Righteous

A man with dusty brown hair limps through the alleys as fast as he can with his crutch tucked under his arm. He navigates the rubble covered paths all the while muttering to himself, cursing his misfortune.

The Noise had made their appearance near his workplace. Naturally, everyone in the district evacuated at the siren's call. Unfortunately, the middle aged man didn't make it to the shelter on time on his lame leg. As much as he begged and pleaded, the inhabitants of the shelter refused to open up. But that's not going to stop him.

Old Bastard. That's what his daughter calls him. That's fine. He didn't deserve to be called "Father" anyways. He's a horrible person, and he accepts it. People can try all they want to change, they can dress nicer, and they can talk sweeter. But once they are confronted with harsh adversity, their true self rises to the surface. The real person hiding beneath all the layers of fakery caked on top. This true self never changes. This old man isn't going to end up as a pile of carbon dust any time soon.

He could cast himself into the path of the Noise and end it all. But where would be the satisfaction in that? His death would be indirectly on the hands of the swines who turned him away from the shelter doors, but it wouldn't weigh on their consciousness. It wouldn't plague them for eternity. Even if he did drop dead in front of those people, they wouldn't care. It doesn't matter if he was his proud former self, or the present unsightly husk. Other people don't care who they cast aside as long as it satisfies their own need to feel safe. Their need to feel unchallenged. Old Bastard is just another sacrifice.

As he hobbles and grumbles, a hand grabs hold of his ankle. It's a high school student. She can't be more than fifteen years old, a bit younger than Old Bastard's own daughter. He doesn't recognize the girl, but judging from her uniform, she must be from a school near the convenience store he works at.

In a feeble whimper, the girl pleads, "Help me…"

Old Bastard looks down at the girl who lay in a pool of her own tears. Judging by the footprints nearby, she must have been abandoned by her classmates. Her right leg is pinned underneath a concrete slab and it looks like she had been here since shortly after the alarms sounded. There isn't enough pressure to crush her foot, but there is just enough to hold her in place. When the Noise pass by, she's as good as dead. Sparing a single glance, the old man turns away from the trapped girl, pulls his leg free and limps away from her.

Just another sacrifice.

"No… No! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

The girl thrashes on the ground bawling as the man leaves her behind. Realizing that the man would never return, she chokes, "Please! Help me… I don't want to die..."

It doesn't matter who they are or what they look like. They're just another sacrifice.

* * *

"I must say, you look rather ravishing in black," Kanade hops down from her perch and whistles, "Is that a cape? Damn. You make me wish I had one of those. That arm cannon is pretty sick too."

Kanade circles around me and inspects the remnants of my cape before moving on to Chris where she prods the silver-haired girl, like a rooster inspecting a worm. "Hey, you alright there?"

Still heaving, Chris answers, "I've been better. At least it's not a vacation in Val Verde."

"Ooh, she's cute. Can I keep her?" The girl's attention having switched to Serena, Kanade struts over to the Airgetlam wielder in a bird-like manner.

Instinctively, I step between them.

The redhead raises an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"Oh. Er… nothing."

Ducking underneath my arm, Kanade steps a bit closer to my sister, bending down to eye level with her. The Gungnir user ruffles Serena's hair and smiles, "She reminds me of someone special."

Like a pet cat, my sister stands on her toes, pushing back against Kanade's hand. The technique for the optimal headpatting experience. After all, it takes two people to have a headpat. One to give, one to receive. I can't help but feel a little jealousy bubbling inside me.

Behind Kanade's smile is a melancholy look in her eyes. If I remember correctly, her parents and her younger sister died during a Noise attack. I suppose there's no harm in letting her have Serena for a bit.

Ma'am contacts us through our shared communication system out of the blue, "Dr. Adolf, Symphogear adaptors, return to headquarters immediately. The Noise have appeared outside of headquarters. We are under attack. I repeat. Your orders are to retreat immediately."

"We won't be able to retreat so quickly," replies Adolf, "An unidentified aufwachen waveform has been detected in the area. I'm sending the data over right now."

A chill runs down my neck and I turn around. There's no one there. But I have a fairly clear idea of who it might be. I clear my throat and order the team, "Chris, Serena, and Doctor Adolf. Please head back to Kadingir. Kanade and I will stay here. I have a feeling that whoever it is, they're coming for me."

"What's happening? Do your newer Symphogears have some sort of telepathy mechanic?" Kanade asks. Being the newcomer, she isn't hooked up to the same communication network as us. "Pardon me, but my outdated Gungnir doesn't have that ability."

Chris clears her throat and beckons Kanade to kneel down beside her so she can relay the previous messages to the Gungnir user.

Sure enough, my prediction is correct. Before Kanade's little briefing could finish, a girl dressed in purple limps into view.

"Our fight… isn't… over…" Miku Kohinata hisses.

I turn back to the other girls. "Run! Now!"

Flipping open the silver briefcase, I offer Kanade a dose of LiNKER before taking mine. Naturally, since she arrived to the fight last, she refuses. Carrying a limp Chris on her shoulders, Serena takes the rest of the LiNKER from me and leaves.

"Let's fly, Maria," Kanade says as she rolls her shoulders. She sighs and adds, "Argh, it just isn't the same when I'm not saying that to Tsubasa, sorry."

"It's time for the curtain to rise on Earth's greatest stage!"

"Prepare… yourssself..." Miku hisses. She stands in the middle of the street, staring back at us. Her back is hunched like a wild beast's. " _Rei Shenshoujing rei zizzl_ "

Her Symphogear appears with a flash of purple light. The pavement under her feet cracks under Shenshoujing's weight. Like before, each part of the armor locks into place, from bottom up.

"Kanade, be careful. Her Symphogear's ability destroys other relics."

The orange Symphogear adaptor raises her spear, pointing it into the sky. "So I've heard."

Like opening a tumbler lock, she twists her armed gear, the flat of her weapon facing the side. Thousands of golden flashes burst into existence above us, with each one tracing out a separate spear. At Kanade's command, the energy spears shoot towards Miku like giant arrows.

Summoning her rugged weapon, Miku swats away the storm of spears. The few that her armed gear failed to reach are caught by the serpentine tassels on the Shenshoujing. Upon contact, the needles break apart as the purple Symphogear's ability erases the projectile.

Kanade clicks her tongue. "I figured it's not going to be that easy."

With my armed gear returned to its spear form, I sprint towards the corrupted Symphogear adaptor, sheltering both Kanade and I under the cover of my cape. Just like before, Miku guards against the spear strikes, but she can't stand up to the force of two Gungnirs. Having noticed this, Miku switches to the offensive.

"Defeat… you. Troublemaker… Disrupting peace," she growls as our weapons clash. "Insulted Father… Ruining… our happiness…"

"You'd call that man 'Father'? After all he's done?"

Kanade grunts as she swings her spear downwards. "Where are you looking at? You're fighting two people!"

Shenshoujing's tassels extend and bite into Kanade's lance, eating away at the armed gear. The purple Symphogear adaptor looks over her shoulder at the redhead. "You're… not my enemy… Not… your... business..."

The spear wielder immediately throws her disintegrating weapon away, summoning a new one in its place.

Miku's combat ability seems different somehow. Her strikes are more controlled than the ones from the previous fight. Noticing a slight change in the purple Symphogear adaptor's posture, Kanade and I leap backwards and take a defensive stance against our opponent.

The Shenshoujing lets out a loud hiss as steam pours out of the armor, flooding the street. Kanade hurls her spear into the cloud, but it's too late. Miku has vanished.

"That Laserwave-lookin' tart's gone," curses the redhead.

Immediately, Miku appears in front of us, her fists finding their marks and throwing us back a good distance.

"I think she heard that."

The purple Symphogear user vanishes again, only to reappear next to Kanade, kicking her into a nearby building.

Where is her increased speed coming from? There's no way she can hit those speeds. What did Doctor Ver do to the Miku from this world?

She disappears once more, reappearing in front of me to deliver another punch to the gut. Taking advantage of her close proximity, I grab her Symphogear's horns to pull her downwards for a knee strike.

A closer look at the device on the back of her head reveals a set of wires hooked on to a second device embedded in the nape of her neck. On this new machine is four holes arranged in a rectangular formation, with a vial of green fluid in each. LiNKER.

From a block down, Kanade's spear rattles and jumps into the air, spinning as it flies back to its owner. On its way down the street, it arcs towards Miku, who ducks under it. Unfortunately for her, the spear shatters the lower two vials of the green drug.

"That mask looks important. Will she die if we take it off?" asks Kanade.

Miku grabs my waist, pushing me back until she can pin me to a wall.

The mad doctor's words echo in my mind once more. _If you try to forcibly remove her Gear, I'm quite certain the neural interface will cause irreparable brain damage._

But we were able to find a way to remove it in my world. It comes off with the Shenshoujing, so all we have to do is to reflect one of her beams back at herself. The issue is: Does this version of the mirror relic even fire beams?

"Probably, but I'd rather not," I reply. "She's kind of a friend of mine, so I don't want to hurt her too badly if I can help it."

Miku stands upright once more, wrenching her headpiece out of my grasp. Drawing back her right arm, and holding me in place with her left, she lets out a feral scream as she punches me through the wall and out the other side of the abandoned store.

"Laserwave here doesn't seem to think of you as a friend now, does she? Come on, we're getting out of here."

I shrug the redhead off as she tries to help me up. "No. Why should we?"

"Learn to pick your fights. You're injured aren't you?" she says.

How perceptive. True, my earlier fight against the Nephilim and even earlier one against Miku had taken a toll on me. But I can still go on. I have to keep fighting.

Kanade continues, "Look, I don't have the full picture here, but it seems to me that our job is to keep Laserwave busy until they can get away, right?"

"We're not getting out of here until this fight is decided."

When we sat down together earlier today, I explained everything about my world to Hibiki and Miku. There is a reality out there where their counterparts are happy. The Gjallarhorn brought Chris and I to this world because there is something that needed fixing. I'm here to help them, why doesn't Miku understand? Why does she try to stop me like this?

I engage the thrusters on my armor and launch myself back onto my feet. Recalling the Gungnir's armed gear to my hand, I sprint towards Miku who charges back with her own weapon ready.

I had hurt the Miku in my world by letting her fall into Doctor Ver's hands, and I'll never be able to make it up to her. Watching her take up the Shenshoujing again in my world sickened me. But there was no other choice. At least _that_ Miku is safe now. On the other hand, _this_ Miku had fought until she was reduced to a husk of her former self. I can't change that. But now that I'm here trying to ease their burden, why is she fighting against me?

"Tell me! How am I disrupting the peace? How am I ruining your happiness?" I bellow, "I came to this world to fight the Nephilim! To fix a problem on your hands so you don't have to fight anymore!"

Miku pushes back against me. "FATHER IS… A GOOD… PERSON."

Again with that garbage about the old rat? When all he does— When all he _can_ do is run away? I've heard enough of him from my world to know that he's a cancer on Hibiki's family. People don't change easily. I would know. That old rat is only going to bail out again once the going gets tough! Why does Miku refuse to see this? She knew Hibiki's family before and after that swine left them. She would know best how much harm that man did. So why would she cling on to that man even when the world is in shambles?

"Again with the drivel about that spineless wretch?"

"SHUT. UP."

Leaping back to a safe distance, I reset my stance. I'm going to end this fight with the next strike. Judging by the lack of support, Kanade is out of steam already. As for me, I've hit my limit a long time ago. After this next attack, whether we win or lose, will end the fight.

I paid close attention while our weapons were locked. The two remaining vials of LiNKER on Miku's neck brace are nearly empty and her movements after I stepped back have noticeably slowed.

From the corner of my eye, I spot Kanade sprinting down the street towards us to get a running start. She leaps into the air with enough force to gouge footprints into the asphalt and shouts, "Maria! Now!"

At the other Gungnir wielder's call, I dash towards the purple Symphogear adaptor. Ducking under her armed gear as she swung, I thrust my spear into her belly with a bloodcurdling roar.

The grotesque fan in her right hand drops to the floor.

But Miku hasn't been defeated yet.

With her left, she had caught the tip of my spear.

I quickly glance upward to see why Miku had dropped her armed gear. Her right hand holds on to Kanade's spear, with its owner suspended mid-air in a drop kick pose by a burning orange aura as she pushed the weapon against Miku's hand.

The three of our battle cries grow louder as we charge our Symphogears with all the power we can muster. With a resounding explosion, Kanade and I fly backwards with our armors disengaging.

On the other end, our opponent had only been pushed back several meters, her heavy metal legs carving parallel tracks in the street. Shenshoujing's visor opens, revealing Miku's sickly features. Dropping the empty vials of LiNKER she removed from her neck brace, she hisses, "... Next time…"

With that threat uttered, she vanishes off into the distance.

Dressed in a dark olive parka over a cream colored sweater and a pair of cargos, Kanade jogs over to help me on to my feet. Not my first wardrobe choice, but she does pull it off quite nicely.

"Don't push yourself, Maria. Your neck's pretty busted up," she says as she brushes the dust off of my outfit. She clicks her tongue after checking my temperature and pulse. Fishing out a device from her pocket, she continues in a loud and clear voice, "This is a Quick Relief Pen... or at least that's what the Doc calls it. This is temporary. This is not a fix. You still need to get the LiNKER flushed from your system later. Clear?"

Taking my nod as a "yes", she sits me down on a nearby bench. Uncapping the pen and shaking it twice, she drives the device into my thigh. I had no idea how strained my breathing was until Kanade administered the drug. It feels like getting a breath of fresh air after a long road trip.

As the adrenaline rush from battle fades, the pain from my bad case of whiplash returns tenfold, reminding me of the fight against Miku earlier today. Between the whiplash and the buzzing in my ears, I can barely focus on Kanade's words.

Buzzing.

… Whiring.

Throwing myself away from Kanade I push over a dusty mail box in frustration. "Damn it!"

Kanade rushes forward to catch me, but stays silent regarding my outburst.

How could I fail to see this coming? During the Frontier Incident, the mobile base I piloted had used a cloaking system. A cloaking system derived from the Shenshoujing. The fact that I can still hear the whirring noise of Miku's headpiece fading away as she leaves is proof that her Symphogear's other ability isn't superhuman speed, but invisibility.

She was never faster than us. We just couldn't see her.

* * *

Over at Kadingir, the Noise had been eradicated by Serena Cadenzavna Eve and the other world's Chris Yukine. After a count of the remaining personnel, it seems as if the FIS had gotten off light with only five deaths. Even so, these were five deaths that they couldn't afford to lose, and Nastassja recognizes the grim fact.

"Where are the Symphogear adaptors?" the indigo-haired woman asks.

Doctor Adolf, who is once again, at his table managing the communication system, answers the commander, "They're sweeping the rest of the South East Laboratory Block. Shall I ask them to report to the bridge after they're done?"

"No. Give them two hours. We won't get anywhere on tired legs. Besides, you need to give Serena her medical check, don't you."

The scientist picks his lab coat off the back of his chair and bows. "I'll be taking my leave then."

A scowl creeps back onto Nastassja's face as she stares at the replaying footage.

Shenshoujing, the cursed mirror, and Miku Kohinata, its wielder.

The monstrous Symphogear adaptor was a mistake. An abomination created by the rogue Doctor Ver while Nastassja herself was incapacitated. Such a being should have never existed. That girl was an innocent bystander turned into a puppet.

What worries the Director of the FIS is the fact that this time is not that the Shenshoujing has taken a much larger mechanical form, but the fact that its host seems to have some autonomy. The Shenshoujing Symphogear adaptor prepared for the Frontier Incident was intended to be a disposable attack dog, according to the mad scientist's notes. In other words, Miku was not supposed to have any degree of control and she definitely wasn't supposed to be alive at this point either.

Taking her mind off of the mystery of Miku Kohinata, Nastassja orders the officers on the bridge, "I want a count of all survivors, a list of their names, and a report on the conditions of every shelter. I want to know who's hiding in which shelter, who's missing, and who's dead. Also, I would like one of you to dig up all of last year's hospital records. There's a patient I need to track down."

* * *

"Hey, young lady, are you still with me?"

The girl stirs. As she comes to, she finds herself lying on her belly with a concrete slab pinning her leg. As the sleepy haze lifts from her mind she remembers everything. She had been running to the nearest shelter and taking a shortcut through the ruined district when the wall beside her collapsed. Unable to move, she called for help until her throat gave out. When the only person to come across her ignored her pleas, she cried herself to sleep in frustration and despair.

"Good. I won't be able to do this for long, so on the count of three, pull your foot out," the unfamiliar voice continues, "Easy now. One… two… three! There we go."

With her leg free, the girl turns to look at her savior. A man with disheveled brown hair and slightly sunken eyes. He isn't much to look at, but he had definitely seen better days. It was the same man from before. He hadn't abandoned her after all.

Realizing the man had thrown out his chances of survival to save her, she asks, "Why? Why would you come back for me? You could have saved yourself!"

Tossing the crowbar aside, the man reaches out to the girl and answers, "I never intended to leave you behind in the first place."

He had used the crowbar and his crutch to lift up the concrete block, but as a result, his crutch had bent and was now rendered useless. A walking aid in exchange for saving a life. The man discards the now worthless piece of aluminum.

"We'll never make it to the shelters now." she says to the brown-haired man.

He arches his back, stretching his sore spine. "I wasn't going to make it to the next shelter on my bum leg… probably. You weren't going anywhere under that rock either," — he clears his throat — "Run along now. If you run for it, you can still make it to the shelter in the northwest commercial district."

The young miss doesn't move. "What about you? You're not coming?"

"Me? I'm not going to make it there. Don't worry, I've got a place in mind. It's a bit far away, but I'll manage."

"Then I'm coming with you," she declares, grabbing the older man's wrist. With her free hand, she wipes the tear tracks off her face. "I can't leave my savior alone, especially if they're limping like you are."

Seeing the look in the girl's eyes, the scarecrow-like man sighs, "Is that so? Your funeral, I suppose. Who knows if I'll save you a second time if something happens on the way?"

The teenager smiles. "You don't seem like the type of person to abandon someone after all. You're a good person, I think. Like, you did come back to save me, didn't you?"

A silence falls on the two as they stare at each other. In the man's dark amber eyes is a look of regret mixed in with guilt, disgust, and a pinch of self-loathing.

"You're mistaken. I'm just a selfish man saving someone to satisfy my own conscience," he mutters. His crippled leg gives away as he takes a step to leave, and the girl catches him. "...Thanks."

"By the way," she says. "What's your name? I can't keep calling my saviour 'you', can I?"

"It's fine," he declines. The girl stares at him intently, and he caves. "Old Bastard. That's what everyone calls me."

The girl grips his arm tighter. "Your real name."

"...Akira M—" the older man pauses, looking slightly bitter at the sound of his own name. "Akira Tachibana."

She smiles again, flashing a radiant grin. "I'm Shizuka Nakamura. Nice to meet you."


	12. Binding Strings

Akira refused to go into details about his past when Shizuka pried into it. Even so, with the power of persistence, the girl made him spill the beans. Or at least half a can of them.

The Noise attacked, his daughter survived, and everyone hated him and his family for it. He had enough of it so he packed his bags and left. A relatively common tale.

That's all Akira had told her and the girl should have been disgusted at what he did, but in her eyes, Akira was a saint. What a joke. Even bad people can do good deeds, but does that mean they're suddenly good now? If redemption were that easy, then the gateway to Heaven would have a damn long line-up. It's not as if Akira doesn't see where Shizuka is coming from though. If he had been saved from certain death by a stranger, he'd want to believe his saviour was a good person too.

"Here we are," announces the old man without much fanfare or heart.

The door to the battered house opens with a squeal, and a figure in a white button-up and grey slacks greets the two. "Ah? Hey, Old Bastard. That's a… She's too good for you."

Akira knew what the white-haired girl was about to say. _That's a crime, you know?_ Even with the scars crossing her face and skin, she could still show bits of her former self at times. Somedays she's cold and distant, other days she makes jokes at other people's expense. The second part hasn't changed for as long as Akira knew her, but the girl's cheeky smile is something that the older man hadn't seen in a long while.

Shizuka speaks first, bowing before the scarred figure. "You must be Akira's father. Nice to meet you."

At first Shizuka had referred to Akira as "Mr. Tachibana" but after noticing how uncomfortable he was at the mention of the name, Shizuka had opted for using the older man's first name.

"First of all, I'm not that bastard's father. Second of all, when seeing a mass murderer, people usually scream and run away. You've walked that crippled old bastard back home. Good on you. Now scram. Off you go."

"She has nowhe—"

Before Akira could even start explaining the situation to his daughter, she raises a hand to silence him and saunters towards Shizuka. "Look into my eyes. Do you recognize me? Do you know who I am?" — Shizuka shakes her head — "You don't? And I thought I was famous..."

The high school student steps away from the dark-skinned girl and replies, "Why should I be scared of you? You're just like Akira. Someone whose only crime was existing. The government issued a statement announcing that the details of the incident. It was a the Noise. No one is responsible."

"The government? Bah!" the grey-haired girl scoffs. "They don't really care about those victims. Or rather, they can't. Feed the losers a hunk of cash and hope they don't die. It's how the world works. Save the many at the cost of the few. They don't have time for us when there's bigger problems to solve."

"But they're doing their best for us—"

The white-haired girl sighs and gestures for the two to come in.

"Just pulling your leg. I get the gist of it already. It's late and the shelters are closed, right? You're not rooming for free though. Go help Old Bastard with dinner," continues Hibiki Tachibana, the corner of her mouth curling into a half smile. "Welcome to the Tachibana Boarding House."

* * *

My eyes snap open to a blurry steel blue world.

It was that nightmare again. Not that seeing it more would make me get used to it. Or rather, not like I could ever get used to it.

I must have overslept or something. No, that's not it…

As the sleepy haze lifts and my mind sharpens, my eyes focus on something blue.

"Ma'am!"

The lady who raised me responds to my call, "Is it really you, Maria?"

Holding my hand is a familiar woman clad in a dark dress. Her indigo hair is streaked with grey and her signature black mask covers more than I remember, but this is definitely her. The Director of the White Orphanage, the woman who tore apart the FIS and brought me with her to Japan. She moves closer and brushes the hair from my face. I can feel her running her hand through my hair gently, as if to confirm my existence.

"Even if you're not the same… to have you here, like this, is more than a worthless old woman like me deserves," she chokes. This meeting... this chance reunion that would normally have never happened, drives an invisible dagger into my chest. In all my years under her care, I had never seen Ma'am break down like this. "I wanted to save everyone... I wanted to bring peace back... but how can I possibly claim to do so when I couldn't even save those closest to me? What kind of mother am I… to lose my own children… It cost me everything..."

My lips quiver. I can't possibly imagine what she had gone through. If her life went in any way similar to the Ma'am I know, then her regrets must be great and inconceivably so, for this world's Ma'am had lost everyone who fought alongside her.

Maria Cadenzavna Eve who died under the rubble after pushing her sister to safety. Serena Cadenzavna Eve who had been put into cryosleep after her injuries were deemed incurable with the technology of the time. Shirabe Tsukuyomi whose life burned out fighting during the Frontier Incident, Kirika Akatsuki who fell in battle, her corpse mutilated beyond recognition.

For a moment, my mind wanders back to the Hibiki of this world. A shattered existence in a shattered world, yet still able to hold onto some measure of happiness. Able to find a small pocket of happiness where there should be none.

I wonder. The Tsubasa and Chris of this world both died before the Frontier Incident, but Hibiki lived. Did Section Two and FIS join hands like they did in my world? Or did they fight as separate parties with a common goal?

"But I'm glad… so glad that I could see you and Serena again, glad that I could look you two in the eyes once more. When I lost Kirika… I thought there was nothing left for me to live for. All that I had cared for was taken from me… and all I was left with was the cross called 'duty' that I was nailed to..."

These words from her prove too much for me to bear. I try to hold it back, try to keep on the act that I was so used to keeping… yet I can't.

My last memories of her play back in my mind. I remember the day when her pod was jettisoned from the Frontier. The iron woman's words that final battle as she urged me to sing, to save the world with my song. I remember when Genjuro entered the holding cell where the three FIS girls were confined, having gotten permission to let us speak with Ma'am one last time before she died in orbit. When I heard her voice, weakened from her illness, past injuries, and starvation… only then did it sink in: The reality that the iron woman we knew had limits too. I remember the day she was returned to us, given the funeral of a hero. A hero I never managed to be.

"Thank you, Maria...for letting an old relic like me dream again."

"I-I missed you… Mom."

* * *

"This world is pretty damn awful," remarks Kanade as she looks around the street. "You sure Flower even exists anymore?"

"Of course I am," I reply.

Truth be told, I'm not sure it's still around. Judging by the districts around it, Flower could have been leveled by the Nephilim during yesterday's attack. Several buildings had collapsed so the roads had been fenced off by a bunch of guys in hard hats, forcing us to take quite a few detours. This also means we end up touring the entire ruined commercial district.

I scoff at a faded poster that managed to survive several years of disasters. It's an advertisement for a product called aPencil. Three dollars for a pack of pencils, or a hundred for one aPencil. "That's some pretentious shit. This marketing, I mean. It's a pencil for crying out loud. They make it sound like it's going to balance my chakras, make me last five times longer in bed, or synchronize my soul with the universe. But hey, perhaps I'm wrong and I was just never destined to be one of the enlightened few whose lives are enriched by the experience of using that garbage."

Kanade chuckles, "It's not like I don't get where you're coming from, but with the amount of success they have, they have got to be doing _something_ right. Perhaps I should invest a cut of next year's pay into them?"

"Shitty idea. a single stock is worth a fair penny and a single stock won't earn you much. Oh wait. I forgot. You're filthy rich. Throw away your money for all I care."

We aren't alone in the streets today. There are adults with jaded eyes, wolf-like teenagers, and children who hid their suffering behind a mask of innocence. It's a sight I knew very well. Even so, these people still had it in themselves to smile and laugh. They haven't fallen to the bottom yet. Far from it. They still have hope, they still have the support of others.

But all it takes is one bad day to break them. One bad day to turn them into the soulless husks like the those I had seen in Val Verde.

Something Abe Maslow once wrote. The hierarchy of needs, his idea that people seek out certain needs before others. Anyways the idea is that in a society where more basic needs, such as safety, aren't guaranteed, individuals won't seek out more advanced needs like self-esteem and self-actualization.

The people in this world have homes and if they don't have food or drink, they can live off of rations. They have their safety most of the time. Thus, all that's left is to find love and acceptance.

In Val Verde, food and drink is scarce, and safety is a forgotten concept when your sons and daughters can be taken away at a moments notice. In that forsaken land, you either steal or be stolen from. Steal their food, drink, organs, purity, and lives.

I look behind me to find Kanade giving a granola bar to a street urchin. "Oi, Redhead. Hurry up!"

"Alright, I'm coming!" She makes her way back to my side with an ear-to-ear grin on her face. Without looking at me, she remarks. "She looks a bit like her."

"Like who?"

"My sister. If she were alive she'd be around that age too."

"I see."

What else can I say. If it were Hibiki, I would have found something smart to say and lightened up the mood a bit. She picks on me plenty already. As for Kanade, I don't feel like I know her well enough to joke about anything. She seems to be over grieving for her family anyways.

"Say, Chris. Is there a way to bring these kids through the portal?"

"Not that I know of. The Gjallarhorn is a top secret Relic of unknown power. I already got chewed out for smuggling a necklace. I don't want to know how bad I'd it off for smuggling refugees," I reply. I'm sure my reply might be different if these were people from my own world. But is that wrong? Does being from a different world make anyone less important to save? Pushing the unpleasant thoughts aside, I continue, "So, what exactly brings you over to this world?"

"Right. So I had a day off, you see? And I thought I would hop over and visit you guys. It's not like I had planned to visit in advance or anything. Last minute decision, really. Boss said that I could do whatever I wanted today and Doc suggested I come to visit. Anyways, where was I?" she trails off in the middle of the story and scratches her head. How she can fight as a Symphogear adaptor, run on barely a wink of sleep, and somehow manage to come out the other end looking like a model in a shampoo commercial escapes me. Perhaps it's a skill that only people who perform on stage can learn? "Right, it just happened that I arrived when the girls holding down the fort were short on manpower, so I helped a bit. Erm… so, I'm _supposed_ to head home after smiting that brown bastard, but Tsubasa asked me to check on Maria for her, and here I am."

"I guess you're not going home for a while then. As you can see, this world isn't in good shape, and there's a disturbing lack of Symphogear adaptors compared to Noise and Nephilim."

A period of silence ensues as we run out of things to talk about.

Out of the blue, Kanade clears her throat, "So you know that Serena girl?"

"Maria's sister? What of her?" The redhead's sudden mention of Midget Airgetlam catches me by surprise.

"There's something off about her. She gives off the feeling of someone pretending to be younger, like they're having an age crisis. Frankly, she acts like Doc."

I stop in my tracks.

Like _her_?

Then again, Maria died saving Serena, while Shirabe and Kirika were killed by… No, I don't want to think about that either.

There _is_ definitely a possibility, and the possibility _isn't_ zero… but what are the chances? Coincidences don't happen that often. Besides, there _have_ to be other Receptor Children out there.

"Chris?" Kanade calls out to me from further down the road.

"It's probably just us overthinking. After all, this is our first time meeting Serena. It might just be how she is."

The redhead buys my explanation. "Could be it."

Soon after our chat, we find ourselves in front of Flower. The door opens before I could reach the handle and a stubbly construction worker leaves the store. Standing off to the side, he lights a cigarette and takes a few puffs before leaving.

I look into the restaurant at Hibiki, "And you just _let_ people do that in front of your shop? I thought you were the type who didn't like smokers."

Wearing her apron over a brand new white dress shirt, the owner of Flower pays no heed to the light scent of tobacco wafting into the restaurant as she wipes down the bar table.

"Well, everyone has their habits. For that guy, well… he smokes out of stress. I can't fault him for it."

"Fair enough," says Kanade as she steps into the restaurant. The owner does a double take when she notices the redhead. "Oh hey, that's me up there! Looks like I'm famous in this world as well!"

* * *

I received a message from Chris earlier telling me to come over to Hibiki's house. Given how Miku and I have gotten into two fights already, I don't think I can look her in the eyes anymore.

After being able to meet Ma'am and feel her embrace once more, I've realized something. No matter what sins they carry, if it's someone you love, you can't cut them out of your life. Not when there's still some potential for good in them. While I still don't believe in Akira at all, I'm willing to put my faith in Miku's bond with him.

But it's because I've come to this conclusion that I have to go. I have to apologize to them. To Miku… to Akira. I don't want to bow my head to that scarecrow, but I'm not entirely in the right either. Frankly, walking in and apologizing to them would be quite embarrassing, especially after how I antagonized them before.

Originally I had planned to bring Ma'am along, hoping she had free time. She politely declined saying she couldn't leave headquarters at such a time, especially that they had bodies to count, families to contact, inventory to stock, and scaffolding to set up. Giving me a pat on the head and wishing me the best, she sent me off.

Eventually, I arrive at the Tachibana household. Opening the door for me is the silver-haired Ichaival wielder, dressed in her usual frilly red outfit. This time, she is wearing a white apron with pink frills and a matching bow while holding a ladle in her right hand.

 _Welcome home, Darling! Would you like something to eat? Or maybe a bath? Or perhaps…_

I can almost hear it. My voice acting career is poisoning my life.

"Erm… I'm home, Chris," I greet.

A look of slight disgust flickers across her face before she replies, "How about 'No'? Just come in already."

"I thought you'd say that."

The living room of the residence is full today. Hibiki and Miku are together on one of the couches, and on the other couch is Kanade and a dark haired girl who I've never seen before.

"Oh hey, Maria," says Kanade, "Glad you could make it. Come over here, take a seat."

Chris clicks her tongue in annoyance. "Ah, so it's your house now huh."

No one else heard the silver-haired girl muttering. Kanade is too far away, Miku clings onto Hibiki's arm while staring off into the distance, and Hibiki is busy combing Miku's stringy hair. As for the other girl, she's sitting on the far side of the couch looking very out of place.

A familiar scarecrow in a tracksuit limps into the room. "Ah, Maria's here. I'm afraid dinner isn't ready yet—"

"Mr Tachibana, I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday. I said some things I shouldn't have and—"

"It's okay. Please raise your head," My apology is cut off by the brown-haired man. "I deserved those words. If I were you I would have been just as angry with me."

Chris clears her throat.

The new girl holds Akira's hand. "You shouldn't be so harsh on yourself either. If you weren't a good person you wouldn't have tried to fix your mistakes."

The older man meets her eyes with a conflicted look. A look I understand very well. A look of shame. Shame because other people can so earnestly look up to you and believe in you, when you yourself know very well you don't have it together.

Chris clears her throat again, this time loud enough to draw everyone's attention. "Sorry to interupt your wholesome talk of the night, but there's something burning in the kitchen."

Akira blanches. Hobbling over to Chris, he takes the ladle from her.

"Erm, I'll fix whatever's burning… somehow. How about all of you sit and chat for a while?"

Running into some chairs, the old man returns to the kitchen so fast you wouldn't have thought that he was crippled.

"Old Bastard, leave the burnt stuff in the kitchen as usual! I'll clean it up later!" Hibiki calls out to her father.

The girl with dark brown hair poses a question. "Are you sure he's okay?"

"Ah, he'll be fine. Don't worry about it," replies the tanned girl. Easing herself off the couch, she walks over to the corner of the room all sorts of musical instruments lie gathering dust. In their cases of course. It would be absolutely appalling if they weren't though if this were my world's Hibiki, I wouldn't be surprised if she just left them on the ground where someone could step on them.

Meanwhile, Kanade had walked over to the new girl and steered her back to the couch where she now sits sandwiched between the redhead and Chris. The dark haired girl looks more uncomfortable than ever.

I sit myself down on the now empty couch, across from the three girls and Miku. The Shenshoujing user's soulless blue eyes stare back at me, looking into my conflicted mind. Her blank expression seems to mock me as if to say that she remembers everything that happened yesterday, but just never told Hibiki. It's telling me that I'm not done making up for my past actions. No matter how much the other three girls move and shake the couch. Miku's stare seems to be fixed on me.

I know. I know I'm not done making up for anything. My actions almost got the Hibiki and Miku from my world killed. My siding with the mad doctor was essentially betraying Ma'am. But what does she— What does _this_ Miku want me to do?

Breaking me free of such thoughts is a soft melody coming from Hibiki. The scarred girl is perched on the other side of my couch, sitting on the armrest with a guitar in hand. Coming from the stringed instrument is a lovely rendition of Pachelbel's Canon.

One by one, the other girls turn their heads to watch the grey-haired girl. Eventually, the house falls silent, save for the sound of Akira cooking in the kitchen. As Hibiki's fingers dance across the six strings, I notice for the first time, on her face is a peaceful expression. With every note, the stress lifts off all of our shoulders. The furrowing in Chris' brows, present since our first battle in this alternate world, fades away. Kanade's forced cheerful demeanor returns to the genuine smile that I had last seen at the end of my adventure in her world. Even the new girl seems more comfortable being in the room with us.

Before long, Hibiki's guitar is joined by a sharp cries of strings. On the other side of the room, Miku had started pressing keys on an old harpsichord. As the song they are playing together progresses, the black-haired girl's movements smooth out into a more natural form. With every few measures, Miku adds another layer of complexity to the song.

Right before the most iconic part of Pachelbel's Canon, Hibiki stops playing all together and watches her partner's performance. The normally robotic girl has now regained a semblance of her former glory. Miku's fingers fly across the keyboard as if her control over her limbs had returned in full. In her eyes is a faint light, responding to every sound the harpsichord makes. As if the music itself had animated her, she sways side to side as she plays. The five of us stare at Miku in awe. The device on the back of her head hadn't lit up at all. Even if it's just for this song, the Miku from the past has returned.

Hibiki smiles pleasantly as she allows the music to take her away to a better place, and in this moment, her expression overlaps with my mental image of the cheerful girl I remember from my world. The fact that she is capable of making such a face reminds me that despite the harsh circumstances and grim past, Hibiki Tachibana will always be the same Hibiki Tachibana.


	13. A World of Differences

_A sharp cracking sound could be heard as I slammed Miku's head into the ground._

 _Doctor Ver clicked his tongue, "I thought she would last a tad bit longer against you. I was also under the impression that you still had enough humanity left to spare your little friend, but I suppose even geniuses can be wrong. What's the matter, Hibiki Tachibana? Did the Gungnir replace your heart already?"_

 _The relic fragments in my chest had become more uniform in size, and many of my wounds had filled themselves in with the yellow metal. I could feel tiny spears lodged inside my chest, like fish bones inside someone's throat. I didn't have much time left. At any moment, my body could fall apart._

 _Over the past weeks, Miku and I had cut out the crystalline tumors every time they formed, but if the main body of the growth wasn't removed, it was only a matter of time before I died. That was fine. As long as I could live happily with Miku, I was okay with an early death. Even if I were so horribly disfigured that no one recognized me anymore, I'd have been happy as long as Miku was by my side. But if she were to leave me alone in this world..._

 _I glared at the despicable scientist and snarled, "I don't want a lesson in humanity from you. Fix her."_

 _He shrugged, "That's not my problem. However, I will tell you that she has a few minutes to live. See that broken machine on her head? Remove it and she will probably die. Keep it on, and she will definitely die," — the doctor leaned forward with a sickening smile on his face — "Do you get it yet? You, Hibiki Tachibana, have killed your best friend! So, Zwei Wing Killer. How does it feel to_ actually _kill someone?"_

" _Time to find out," I said as I sprinted towards him._

 _With inhuman reflexes, he drew and fired the Solomon's Cane, placing a group of the Noise right before me. Before the Noise could move an inch, I lashed out with my scarf tails, decimating the squadron._

" _You're not going to kill me yet. Your poor Miku doesn't have too long left. Well, on the off chance she lives, she might have an extra year or two," — the white-haired psychopath dusts off the Solomon's Cane with a handkerchief before stowing the staff under his lab coat with a flourish — "I best be going. After all, there's a second surprise for you. She really wants to meet you, Hibiki."_

 _No…_

" _What?"_

 _No, no…_

 _He clicked his tongue again and sighed._

" _Why, aren't_ you _a dense one. Here, I'll give you a hint." — with a twisted smile on his face, he switched to falsetto — "_ Shirabe, don't go! What would I do without you? _"_

" _YOU BASTARD!"_

 _I threw myself at the madman one more time. The fabric of his green turtleneck stretched when I grabbed him by the collar. Enjoying every second of the show, he simply laughed in my face as his eyes locked onto mine. My hands crept from his collar onto his neck._

 _The Commander always told me I should never kill if there was another way to resolve the conflict. Even so, was there a way to stop this man without taking his life?_

 _When the world convinced me that my hands were soiled, Miku told me they were clean. Yet here I was, prepared to dirty my hands in front of her._

 _I always knew that one day I would need to do something horrible in order to make room for a better world, but was I saving anyone here?_

 _No. There_ was _another way to stop him. I_ didn't _have to dirty my hands. Ending him_ wouldn't _save Miku or Kirika. It wasn't a question of if I needed to or not. It was a question of if I wanted to._

" _And in this moment, no matter how much you want to, I_ know _you can't bring yourself to do it," he taunted. Mocking me further, he threw away the Solomon's Cane, leaving himself completely defenseless._

 _All I had to do was snap his neck, knock his head off of his shoulders, or bash his skull in. All I had to do was move my fingers, and John Wayne Vercingetorix would be no more. My grip tightens and the scientist's breath begins to come out in rasps. Perhaps I couldn't save Miku or Kirika. However, if this man died, no one else would have to suffer because of him._

 _A gentle hand grabbed my right ankle. In her beautiful soft voice, Miku whispered, "Hibiki…"_

 _My heart sank. The black-haired girl had dragged her broken frame over to me. Her body was in shambles... because of me. She had gone to the mad doctor for help because of me. The device on her head was cracked because of me. I had done this to her. Even if I had no hand it, everything could be traced back to me. This was my fault._

 _With an angry howl, I threw the doctor aside and dropped to my knees. I cradled Miku in my arms and brushed the loose hairs out of her face. She reached up and ran her soft fingers over the scabby right side of my face. "Your eye… I'm sorry, Hibiki."_

" _I only need one to look at you."_

 _She smiled._

" _... Will you sing me a song?"_

 _And so I sang._

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.

You make me happy when skies are grey.

You'll never know dear, how much I love you.

Please don't take my sunshine away.

" _Goodbye… Hibiki," she said with tears streaking down her cheeks. Using all her remaining strength, she tore the ruined mechanism out of her head before I could stop her._

* * *

There are times where you set your mind on getting something done, but once you've gone ahead and done it, you realize you have no clue what you were going to do afterwards.

This is one of those moments.

The past two days have been rather uneventful, the exception being that one time a small Nephilim appeared. With the power of four Symphogear Adaptors, we fought it off. It faded away, presumably fleeing to my home world. Seeing as it hasn't appeared since, the girls at home probably took care of it. Once again, outside of that single incident, everything has been rather peaceful.

Chris spends most of her time lounging around at Hibiki's house, giving the excuse that she doesn't feel comfortable in her room the FIS headquarters. Personally, I feel the FIS rooms are plenty comfortable, so I'm not sure what she's thinking.

Kanade volunteered to act as vanguard for supply runs to the various underground shelters. The routes picked for the runs are the safest routes, so her presence insurance for the off chance the Noise decide to appear. Fortunately, there have been no signs of the Noise or the Nephilim near the shelters. However, just to be safe, Ma'am still ordered the citizens from dangerous areas to stay in their shelters.

Hibiki and Miku still work at Flower, even if the only customers are the construction and rescue teams clearing the ruined city. I've visited the Tachibana household every day, but I never saw Miku playing the harpsichord again. She just sits in front of it, staring at it as if there is something familiar about the stringed instrument that she can't quite place a finger on.

Also, it seems that the girl from the other day is now a permanent addition to the household. Her name is Shizuka if I remember correctly. I've noticed that she has taken quite the interest in Akira.

As for me, I thought this window of peace would the perfect time to go out for dinner with my family. My mother and my sister. To my surprise, they both said yes. Also to my surprise, they brought Doctor Adolf with them.

The blond scientist in question clears his throat, "So, erm... Maria, you mentioned before that the world you come from is one with a vastly different history than ours..."

He doesn't have to keep talking for me to get his drift. While Chris and I were locked up, Adolf was very willing to bend the rules to help us. The FIS of this world only have a bare outline of my story, and they are willing to trust us off of that alone. Because of that, I don't think there's any harm in telling them more about the Earth on the other side of Gjallarhorn's gate.

So I tell them the story from the beginning, "Other than various people being alive in your world but not mine and vice versa, the first major divergence in our two worlds would be the miracle of X-Drive. During my world's Kadingir Incident, the conditions to activate X-Drive were met and the power of miracles restored all three Symphogear Adaptors to fighting shape. Together, equipped with their new white armors, they managed to defeat Finé."

The first chapter of my tale is met with some skepticism. It's not like I don't understand where their doubts come from. For worlds that are similar enough for the Gjallarhorn to let us jump to, our histories sure are different. It also doesn't help that I'm not the best person to ask about the Kadingir Incident. Chris might be able to give a better summary.

"It's hard to believe that something could help the Section Two Symphogear Adaptors win against the immortal priestess," Ma'am says, "Even if her host's parameters were not ideal, the fight would have been very one-sided. This is Finé we're talking about, the woman at the root of everything. What exactly is this X-Drive to have the power to defeat Finé?"

" _Theoretically_ , X-Drive would be a state that brings out the potential of the relic each Symphogear is based on. To draw the unlimited power of the whole out of a tiny fragment. Such a feat, if it were even possible, would require immense amounts of phonic gain…" Serena answers the question better than I could ever have.

The idea that she died for good in my world doesn't seem to bother her as much as the idea of X-Drive being possible. The brunette's lips are obscured by her interlocked fingers as she leans forward and props her elbows on the table. With her brows furrowing in thought, she continues, "Perhaps with the conditions at the time, it _could_ be possible. The pure hearts of children calling out to three fallen warriors, giving them strength for one last stand… Yes, possibly. The wishes of a hundred maidens, channeled through three warriors…"

Adolf raises an eyebrow, as do the rest of us. I'm not sure if this is a habit specific to this world's Serena, but I don't remember my Serena being the type completely zone out and go on tangents. Who knows? Perhaps she picked it up from someone else?

… She picked it up from Adolf didn't she?

Serena snaps out of her trance. Having noticed the three of us staring at her in shock, she starts to awkwardly play with her hair ornaments. "Erm… That's just my theory... However, even if this X-Drive could _potentially_ kill Finé, she wouldn't let herself fall to her own creations… I think? Anyways, with the Symphogear System being used so often, she could easily awaken as someone else in the same era and continue her work."

She nailed it. Finé refused to let herself die to the Symphogear Adaptors. Instead, she burned away the last fraction of her incarnation's life by pulling down a moon fragment.

… There's something bothering me about what my sister said.

"Serena, how do you know all of this?" I ask.

As expected, she has no quick answer to the question. Serena puts a finger to her lips in thought before replying with an innocent smile, "Hmm… I don't know all that much. I'm just well read for someone my age, I suppose."

"Right, I do recall that Serena spends a significant amount of her time browsing the archives," Adolf agrees.

Even if I can't see the expression behind his sunglasses, his actions are more than an easy read. With his last statement, he nearly bit the end off of Serena's reply, which means—

"I'm curious," Ma'am says, catching my attention. "I take it as the three Symphogear Adaptors survived using this X-Drive. What happened next? If my guess is correct, the activation of X-Drive should have happened _after_ the Kadingir was fired. Even if Finé perished, the Moon should still fall."

"That's precisely what happened. With help from a benefactor, we managed to dissolve the main force of the FIS. Eventually this lead to us arriving in Japan in order to stop the Moon from colliding with Earth. Just like in your world, Doctor Ver defected, and Miku Kohinata was abducted."

Adolf clicks his tongue in disgust. "Even in your world, I see."

"From what I know, Miss Kohinata was a gentle person. It's a shame she was mislead by the words of that man," agrees Ma'am.

...Was?

"Hold it." says Serena. "Before you continue, tell us about the FI— your FI— Maria, you mentioned to Adolf that you tuned the Gjallarhorn in order to get here. Do you remember the frequency?"

"We called the specific frequency 'Shadow Nephilim', as for the value… I think I saw '777.0' on the terminal interface. What of it?"

My sister clears her throat. "Alright. Let's call this world we're currently in 'Branch 777.0'. If I recall, an unknown Aufwachen waveform at a frequency of 797.8 was detected several hours before we encountered you at Kadingir. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what that means. I'm going to go ahead call your world 'Branch 797.8'. Here's a fun little tidbit, the sum of the digits in 797.8 is a lucky prime."

What's a lucky prime?

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, let's continue. Before you… _go on_ with your story, tell us about the FIS of Branch 797.8 — ah, that's much better — tell us about the FIS of Branch 797.8 and their plan to get a foothold in Japan," says Serena. "Seeing as you've already mentioned that the main body of the FIS had been disbanded, this means the faction you call 'FIS' must be a splinter cell of sorts. While in _this_ world the FIS easily took over Section Two's remaining assets, your story wouldn't have gone so smoothly. With how close a shave the previous battle against Finé was, using the immortal priestess as a figurehead would have made it much easier to flatten Section Two, even if she wasn't fully awakened yet."

The jumps in logic are unnatural. Is she really Serena? She's much more quirky than I remember her, and the more I interact with her, the more I feel like I don't really remember that much of her to begin with. Then again, Adolf did say that this Serena, the Serena of 777.0, enjoys reading up on past events. Maybe this is a conclusion reached after reading up on those documents… Right, this world could have a much more expansive collection of files penned by the top brass in the FIS. In my world, the American government seized those archives and refused to release them to SONG. For all I know, the full plans for resetting the Lunar Ruins could have been one of those documents.

Rather cautiously, I give my reply, "We indeed used Finé's name intimidate Section Two. I played the part of Finé, and only Ma'am was aware that it was a ruse. With Doctor Ver's assistance, we managed to fight off their Adaptors on several occasions. In hindsight, we would not have won without the mad doctor's help, seeing as the three Adaptors are all monstrously strong compared to the three FIS Adaptors."

"Then the facade was broken down, and the real Finé showed herself right?"

"Exactly, Serena!" says Adolf rather animatedly. "Even if the true Finé wasn't awakened before the Frontier Incident, with the number of Relics and Symphogears in action, her awakening would be a certainty! Naturally, after being awakened so close to her previous incarnation's demise, she would seek to settle scores, which brings her to the battlefield where Section Two confronts SONG!"

Serena definitely takes after Adolf... at least in this world she does. I suppose that's how people are. They adopt traits from those closest to them, even if they don't know it.

Ma'am clears her throat, cutting off the blond scientist before he could continue with his train of thought. "Sorry Adolf, I understand your enthusiasm, but we don't have long before we need to return to Headquarters. It would be best if we stick to the bigger details, even if this is supposed to be the full story. Maria, please continue."

Right. Where was I?

"Erm… I had saved Miku from a collapsing building on a whim, but I couldn't just set her free either, so she was held captive. Doctor Ver gave Miku the Shenshoujing and used her to activate the Frontier."

Adolf nods. "I see. So Vercingetorix used Miku's wish against her. The stronger one's desires are, the easier it is for the cursed mirror to warp them. Which would mean—"

"Adolf."

"Ah, sorry Director. Maria, please continue."

Indeed, part of Miku must have wanted to stop Hibiki even if force was needed. After all, the mirror can't distort something that never existed.

"When the time came for the two girls to fight, Hibiki threw Miku and herself into the path of one of Shenshoujing's lasers, saving the both of them from the influence of their relics. The Frontier was activated, and Doctor Ver… eventually manages to cause a giant Nephilim to manifest. With Hibiki using my Gungnir, and me using Serena's Airgetlam—"

Once again, my recounting of events is interrupted. This time, it's Serena. Why am I surprised? "Hibiki was able to use your Gungnir? Even after the fragments were purged from her body? No, actually that makes sense given the powers of…"

"What?"

"Ah, forget I said anything. It's just a theory. Knowing it would only serve to mislead you if it turns out to be false. Carry on."

I find her knowing smile somewhat disturbing.

"Anyways, with Hibiki using Gungnir, and me using Airgetlam, all six Adaptors defeated the giant using X-Drive. The mad doctor was incarcerated, and my world's Ma'am died in orbit around the Earth after rebooting the Lunar Ruins. Shirabe, Kirika, and I ended up joining Section Two which was rebranded as SONG."

I opted to skip the parts about Kirika and Shirabe fighting. I'm not sure I want to tell Ma'am about that. Overall, my summary is definitely rushed but it is much better than what Chris and I had given Adolf earlier.

"So in your world he succeeded in killing me…" the indigo-haired woman mutters.

Serena scoffs in response to my report. "Bah! Next thing you're going to tell me is that you ran into some other enemy a while later and also got your magical X-Drive garbage, thus breezing through the fight once more. It's like miracles rain from the sky or something! I bet Finé rolled in each and every single one of her many graves after that."

… Well, my sister isn't _exactly_ wrong about that first part.

"In our defense, it was fairly rough even with X-Drive and we lost a good portion of the city to the explosion, so I wouldn't consider it 'breezing through' the final battle."

"Aha! So you _did_ do it! Apologize to Finé! You're like one of those people who find an exploitable mechanic in a video game, then abuse it to make the game easier!"

She sounds quite agitated about the power of miracles existing in my world. I can't blame her though. If X-Drive was discovered in this world, the majority of the casualties would have never happened. I'm not sure I like the way Serena is speaking though. They don't sound like her words, they sound like words from someone—

"It sounds like your world got off easy compared to ours," says Adolf as he adjusts his sunglasses. "I'm glad to hear it."

There's something about his voice. Perhaps it's a slight bitterness to his tone?

It reminds me of Hibiki's words from the other day. If it were I who found out about an alternate universe where everyone lived and everyone was doing better, would I feel happy for them or would I feel upset that my world can be considered a bad end?

Adolf clears his throat and asks a question that Ma'am and Serena would want to hear the answer to, "What are your world's Symphogear Adaptors like? How are they?"

Changing topics already? He's pushing his glasses up again. That man is purposely guiding the conversation, I'm sure of it. It feels like he's trying to avoid having Serena talk. Why?

Let's see… The FIS of this world should be aware that the Tsubasa of this world was a Symphogear Adaptor, so there should be no harm in telling them about the Ame no Habakiri wielder. They definitely know about Hibiki and Chris as well. "You've all met Chris, so I'll skip her. Tsubasa is still balancing her life as an idol and as the Ame no Habakiri Symphogear Adaptor. I made my international debut in the entertainment business last year and the two of us tour the world together now. She's more experienced than me in the business so I rely a lot on her to show me the ropes."

Ma'am, Serena, and Adolf don't seem surprised about Tsubasa, so I suppose my guess was right. My sister is playing with her hair again, but I can tell she's actually paying close attention. Strange actually. She has never met Tsubasa so this shouldn't mean too much to her. Perhaps the mention of Tsubasa and I performing together piqued Serena's interest?

"797.8 Hibiki is very different from her 777.0 counterpart. Despite that, the two are similar in certain ways, like how both are very attached to their version of Miku. Back in my world, I rarely see one without the other. 797.8 Hibiki's use of Gungnir is the keystone to my world's success in fighting off the many catastrophes that occur. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that my world would have been destroyed several times over without Hibiki around. She spends her time split between her school life and working as a Symphogear Adaptor… Actually, given her personality, she probably even uses it as an excuse to avoid schoolwork.

"As for Miku, she recovered completely from what the Shenshoujing and Doctor Ver's meddling did to her. She currently attends Lydian Music Academy with Hibiki and is very crucial to keeping her in check as well as making sure she doesn't get held back a year."

Like if a weight had been lifted from Ma'am's shoulders, she smiles, "Thank goodness she's alright. I don't know what I would do if her death was on my hands, even in another world."

"Director, I wouldn't pin the blame on you," says Adolf, "Vercingetorix was a traitor who backstabbed you when it was convenient for him."

"I should have seen it coming, Adolf."

Hold on. At this point, it's pretty clear to me they have no idea that the Miku of this world is still alive. Not well, but still alive nevertheless.

That's odd. Maybe there's something more going on here… No, there is definitely something fishy. As far as I can tell, this world's Miku normally never appears anywhere other than Hibiki's house and Flower. The Gungnir wielder in question also seems hesitant to let Miku out of her sight.

I should leave this topic alone for now. I'll steer the conversation away from the fate of Miku just in case everyone decides to pry or I happen to slip up.

"Shirabe and Kirika are the same as ever. They're just as close with each other as Miku is with Hibiki. Only difference being Shirabe and Kirika both know how much they care about each other."

I can go on and on about the two girls, but Ma'am is right. Even if we're here on our leisure time, there is still a crisis looming overhead. There is no time for us to sit and talk for as long as I would have liked.

A waiter arrives with our orders just as I finish speaking. The conversation quickly wraps up with Adolf shooting several sideways glances at Ma'am while she says how glad she is that Shirabe and Kirika are doing well. Meanwhile, Serena looks at me as if she expects more talk about the Shul Shagana and Igalima wielders.

That's odd. I don't remember Serena and I interacting with Shirabe and Kirika often back in the day. Outside of routine checkups and physical training, I only ever interacted with the two girls after I lost Serena. My sister shouldn't have such a strong interest in them. Perhaps Ma'am told her stories of the two younger Symphogear Adaptors?

Speaking of Shirabe and Kirika, they have been drifting away from me since I've been busy with my idol career. I really wish I could find more in common with them. If I could go to school with them, I would. Sadly, I'm a tad bit old to be going to high school. As much as I'd like to be eternally seventeen, it simply isn't possible.

The more I think of the girls at home, the more uncomfortable I feel sitting here. I suppose it's homesickness.

Are those two really okay without me? I know Kirika can be airheaded at times, but as long as Shirabe is there, she can reel her in… Of course there are times where Shirabe gets caught up in Kirika's antics and either Chris or I have to step in. What would they do without the two of us? Hibiki wouldn't be… and Tsubasa…

An image of all four girls caught up in the middle of something silly manifests in my head.

I'd rather not think about that.

Hibiki has Miku to take care of her but what about Tsubasa? She can barely manage to fold her own clothes properly. What if Ogawa is busy? What would Tsubasa do with no one to take care of her?

I begin to imagine Tsubasa trying to cook instant ramen over an open fire. Just like how one would roast marshmallows.

That isn't a pleasant thought either.

"Maria."

I snap out of my trance to find my plate about three-quarters finished while everyone else's empty plates had long since been cleared away by our waiter. Ma'am looks at me with mild worry.

"Y-Yes?"

"Is anything the matter?" Ma'am asks. Both Serena and Adolf turned to me as well.

I planned to stay in this world for longer before reporting back to the Commander, but the fact that I zoned out thinking about home tells me it's about time. With a heavy heart, I give my answer, "Mom, Serena, Adolf, I want to talk about going back to my world."

* * *

Having had enough of my room, I decide to visit Maria. The writing on the walls remind me of Val Verde. Why, I'll go mad if I have to stare at those words any longer. I wish I could have stayed the night at Hibiki's, but there were things I needed the FIS' archives for.

After knocking on the door, I wait for a response. Well, it's not like Maria's going to be awake at this time of the day, but screw it. I need company.

"It's not locked. Come in," says a soft voice.

"Pardon the intrusion. Oi, Maria what are you doing?"

With puffy red eyes, Maria sits on her bed, swaddled in her blankets. A faint sniffling can be heard.

"Alright, what happened this time?"

A hand reaches out from her cocoon to grab tissues. "A bad dream, that's all."

"And you call yourself an adult," I sigh. I can imagine what nightmares she dreamt up, and I know exactly how it feels like to be haunted by them. The least I can do is keep her mind off of her dreams. "Well, I just happened be passing by when I remembered I haven't seen you since you went out for dinner. So? How'd it go?"

"I told them about our world."

"I'm pretty sure I could have figured that out myself, thank you very much. I meant how are _they_. You know, Professor Nastassja, Doctor Adolf, and Serena."

The cocoon blows her nose and tosses the crumpled tissue into a nearby garbage bin. "Ma'am was every bit as kind as I remembered her, but I can tell she's lost more than I could ever know. No matter how hard she tried, she could never distance herself from us Receptor Children at the White Orphanage. In this world, she had to lose every last one of us. In exchange for saving the world, she had to lose all she held dear."

I sit myself on the edge of Maria's bed and gently pat her back. What else can I do? I'm sure talking won't do much, at least not with this rotten tongue of mine.

"Adolf looks to be someone Ma'am trusts very much. Unlike Doctor Ver, I don't think Adolf would betray her. I feel that he's keeping many secrets to himself, but also that he genuinely wants to help us. He and Serena have this mutual understanding that, quite frankly, I'm jealous of."

"What about your sister?"

Maria immediately lights up at the mention of Serena. "She's sweet, she's quirky, and she loves talking. Erm… It looks like she also spends a lot of time reading files in the archives and learning about the changes that happened while she was frozen."

Kanade's words start to echo in my mind as I listen to Maria gushing about her sister.

 _So you know that Serena girl?_

"She's exactly as I imagined my Serena would have grown up to be, but at the same time she's so different. The way she talks is like that of an eccentric who's completely engrossed in their topic of interest."

 _There's something off about her. She gives off the feeling of someone pretending to be younger, like they're having an age crisis._

"When we were talking about the Kadingir Incident and she first heard of X-Drive, she went on and on talking to herself about it and why it could have happened."

 _Frankly, she acts like Doc._

It _has_ to be a coincidence, right? But if the Receptor Children are those who carry _that woman's_ genes, and are also the most likely to awaken due to their proximity to Relics… Maria, Shirabe, and Kirika are also dead in this world…

I brushed the thought off when Kanade brought it up to me because it seemed unlikely. _That woman_ lived in the era of humanity's first civilizations. Her genes must have been spread all over the world by now. There _have_ to be other candidates out there.

"When she heard that X-Drive was activated in our world several times over, she even felt bad for Finé, saying that we're like people who abuse a loophole in video games."

Oh no.

"After talking about our world, I told them that it's about time to go back and report to Genjuro about our mission. Adolf says that we could probably just leave the way we came, and that he'll just need to design a device to help gauge when would be the best time to cross. We'll be home the day after the next!"

Ah, there's the good news. "Perfect timing. There are some things I need to reference our archives for anyways. It would be nice having Elfnein or Tomosato to ask regarding certain topics as well. How about you get some rest? It's been a long day for you after all."

Maria nods and tucks herself in. She looks quite at peace now that all her worries are lifted from her shoulders. Something tells me that she won't be getting any more nightmares tonight.

If she does, it's okay. I'll be here for her after a— Hell no. I won't say that. Not even if it's just in my mind. Well, keeping her company is the least I can do to make up for later.

All I need to do is make sure Maria gets taken off the mission so that she doesn't—

"It's only occurred to me now, but do you think we can bring Serena along with us?"

"Eh?!"

Before I could object, the pink-haired princess had already fallen fast asleep.

Do I tell her when she wakes up? That I think the Serena Cadenzavna Eve of this world is long gone? That in her place stands the immortal priestess, Finé? But I don't have enough proof. All I know about "Serena Cadenzavna Eve" comes from secondary sources. I've never really talked with her myself.

… That's the thing. I've never really talked with her myself. If there's one person out of the six of us Symphogear Adaptors who would know what Finé, it would be me.

* * *

 _As the bloodied machine hit the floor, my body burst apart at the seams. Each and every scar on my skin opened up once more to expose rapidly growing crystals. A golden flame consumed my dying form, eating away at what made me human. Once the fire died out, the remaining singed Symphogear armor crumbled to dust revealing my new form._

 _John Wayne Vercingetorix laughed as he ran his spidery fingers through his silver hair. The madman's laughing slowly twisted into a rabid cackling. "Wonderful. Splendid. Just simply amazing!" — he paused to catch his breath — "I can believe it! The feelings of love that kept you alive are turning into curses of hatred that eat away at the last vestiges of your humanity! How does it feel, Hibiki Tachibana?"_

 _I raised my head and glared at the doctor. The two of us were now monsters in human guise. He was a monster in mind; I was a monster in body._

 _I felt as if I was taken apart and rebuilt from scratch with new components. Even if it was in a similar shape, my body still felt heavier and more robust, like if the fire that gorged itself on me had tempered the weak human flesh and turned it into metal. Even if it's an upgrade, could I still be called the same person if none of the original remained?_

 _The Symphogear I wore, if it could still be called a Symphogear, seemed like it was organic, each piece streamlined to mimic human shape. As if it was my skin, every scar I had underneath was displayed on my armor… Or maybe the armor really was my skin._

" _Perhaps it isn't so. The relic must have replaced most if not all of your body by now. You should have died long ago, and the old you would most certainly have not survived this metamorphosis," mused Ver. He stood up and paced back and forth. "It has always puzzled me how the Durandal in the Kadingir incident was considered a 'complete' relic, even though its tip was missing. Then we witnessed the tip of the greatsword regenerate after it was exposed to the phonic gain you produced. Just a madman's theory, but perhaps even fragmented relics could reform when bathed insufficient phonic gain. It appears my theory could hold substance! After all, your little blonde friend managed to host relic fragments as well—_ Relax _, it was consensual. I could never perform such grand experiments on an unwilling subject."_

 _It finally occurred to me. Emotions. Phonic gain. Relics respond to the cry of the user's heart. If the pain and sorrow I felt from watching Miku tear the graft off was strong enough to help me withstand Gungnir's growth, then what about Kirika? The anguish when she watched me kill her friend. The heartbreak as she hopelessly gathered her comrades' ashes. A lust for vengeance strong enough to push her to seek out Ver's help. A deep hatred concentrated enough to nurture relic fragments. What right did I have to condemn someone to this fate?_

" _Rejoice, Hibiki Tachibana, Relic Fusion Specimen Number One. You are now the world's first complete relic born from a human body. Whether it is the remnants of your soul that move the relic, or if it is the Gungnir acting out your last wishes… that I do not know. Mind you, the first 'successful' hybrids in biology don't last long. That, as well as taking in account how much damage you've taken… I give you a week before you keel over dead." — content with his discoveries, the scientist walked away without a care in the world, taking the cane with him — "Autonomous Relic Gungnir, if you truly want to stop me, the coordinates are tattooed on that girl's neck. Do me a favor and save her before you waste away. I might want to play around with her a bit more later."_


	14. Departure 797,8

As written in history, international superstar Maria Cadenzavna Eve embarks on the path to become a Symphogear Adaptor worthy to stand beside her fellow heroes. Plagued by the ghosts of her past, many times has she considered abandoning her dreams, aspirations, and duties. Even so, this woman stands before hardships as she treads the line between hope and despair. Perhaps her plight has caught the attention of the multiverse itself, and as a result, her path leads her to a world where she reunites with lost loved ones. The threat of the Nephilim is the reality of yesterday, and the mystery of tomorrow still remains. Now, how will you write your story, Wielder of Two Relics?

* * *

Shizuka found herself adapting to the "Tachibana Boarding House" fairly quickly. In the short time she spent there, the dark-haired girl had become a crucial part of the household. Every moment of her free time is spent with Akira, helping the older man with all sorts of chores.

Figures that frequent the Tachibana house outside of Akira include the sardonic self-deprecating Hibiki, the quiet smiling Miku, the sharp-tongued beauty Chris, the prideful pink Maria, and the phoenix-like elder sister Kanade. Yesterday, Maria's eccentric little sister came by to visit as well. Fortunately for the two housekeepers, Hibiki and Miku were at work during the unexpected visit.

It is tiring to cook and clean for the inhabitants and visitors, but Shizuka welcomes the work. It keeps her mind off of all that happened recently. She doesn't think she could ever forget the look on her classmate's faces as they abandoned her. Even if things return to the status quo, the broken friendship can never be mended. Not after _that_.

No, Shizuka doesn't want things to go back to how they were. She doesn't want to grind through daily life without purpose and direction. In a sense, being thrust into the world of Noise, Symphogear Adaptors, and Sacred Relics is the best thing to happen to Shizuka. However the dark-haired girl isn't fine with everything that's been going on either.

She has noticed that Hibiki treats Akira rather dismissively or, at times, even harshly. Of course, she isn't about to let this slide, now that it's clear that Hibiki always treats her father that way. As far as Shizuka is concerned, you only have one family. You can always choose your friends, but you can't choose your parents, you can't choose your siblings.

With that in mind, she approaches Hibiki. "Tachibana, may I ask you something?"

From her position on the couch, the disfigured girl with grey-white hair looks up at Shizuka. Her right eye remains empty and soulless while her left eye seems to shine with interest.

"Just Hibiki is fine."

"I know it's not my place to pry, but I want to ask you anyways."

Hibiki raises an eyebrow. "Oh? Please do."

"Why do you treat Akira like this? Why do you act like he's some sort of insect? Do you really hate him that much?" asks Shizuka. With every question, her voice rises in volume. There's no doubt that there is a spark of anger behind her brown eyes.

"Let me tell you a story, and then you tell me if you still stand on his side," the Gungnir user sighs as she sits upright. "There was a girl who attended the fateful Zwei Wing concert. Caught up in the chaos, she was shot through with a fragment of an angel's armor. She resolved herself to bleed out and die, but an orange angel begged the girl to not give up on living. With those last words, the orange angel gave her life to give the wounded girl a chance to survive."

This story is a rumor that Shizuka had heard many times before. Legendary armored girls who would rescue civilians and guide them to safety. Of course, that urban legend is much closer to reality than one would expect. When she moved in to the Tachibana household, Shizuka never expected the residents to be the mythical valkyrie themselves. Having lived there for a few days already means she is privy to a fair bit of their secrets. Yet this is the first Shizuka has heard of Hibiki's origin story.

"The girl spent months trying to recover from her injuries, confined to a bed, her legs numb and useless. She was unable to even go to the washroom without help. Even if the doctors said that she won't be able to exert herself physically due to the remaining shrapnel in the walls of her heart, even if the doctors told her that she was unlikely to ever walk without assistance, she kept on going through therapy. Why? Because if she recovered, then everyone would be happy, wouldn't they? Life would go back to how it was before, right?"

Shizuka knew this story, but had never heard of it from the person in question. The tale of the sole survivor of the Zwei Wing tragedy who was blamed by society for the incident.

"When she left the hospital, she was confronted by the world that everyone around her had so desperately tried to hide. A world that despised her. Classmates bullied her to satisfy their own sense of justice. Neighbourhood children stoned her like a filthy criminal. Her own father became a monster himself and cast her aside. It was then that she came to the conclusion that maybe, just maybe, it was better if she died."

Horrified by the tale, the listener objects, "But—"

"Surely, if she never came back from the concert, then all the problems would be solved. There wouldn't be anyone attacking those related to the Zwei Wing Killer. The girl's mother wouldn't cry every day over losing the husband she had loved for all those years. The girl's father wouldn't have lost his job over the simple fact that his daughter survived," — Hibiki points at the dark-haired girl — "Now tell me, Shizuka Nakamura. Is that Old Bastard still a good man to you?"

The outsider's brows furrow as she struggles to make sense of everything. On one hand, Akira is her savior. He came back to rescue her when no one else would. On the other hand, he himself abandoned his own family when they needed him the most, which goes against Shizuka's values.

Steeling herself to look Hibiki in the eyes, the dark-haired girl gives her answer. "Akira Tachibana may have done unforgivable things in the past. But the fact that he's come back and decided to live in this house with you shows that he's willing to change. He even reached out to help me, a stranger who had nothing to do with him. The old Akira would not have been able to do that. Doesn't this say that even if he became a bad person in the past, he's doing his best to right his wrongs? So yes, to answer your question, I believe that Akira is a good person."

Hibiki stares at Shizuka for a while before bursting into a harsh laugh. "You're naive. You're a silly girl, you. However, I don't dislike that. A person like you definitely has their heart in the right place to be able to see the good in everything, even if it's a fleeting glimpse."

"But if you can understand things like that, then surely you know that you shouldn't treat Akira the way you do? People in our lives don't live forever, and once they're gone, all that's left is regret for not treating them better… I know I can't ask you to forget what he did, and I know it's none of my business… Hibiki, isn't it time that you forgave Akira?"

The grey-haired girl pauses yet again.

"Shizuka, you are right. Forgiveness is long overdue. Even so, I will not give it to him," says Hibiki. She stands up faces the informal housekeeper. "I will hold on to my grudge. Why? Because the man in question hasn't forgiven himself. If he wishes for me to punish him, then I will. I will do so until the day he decides he has paid for his sins. And on the day he can bring himself to look in the mirror without cowering, I will forgive him."

* * *

My name is Kirika Akatsuki. I'm a first year high school student who is currently experiencing the wonders of youth, like waking up in the morning super early, freshening up, and putting on my best clothes for a date with Shirabe!

I'm unexpectedly popular, you say?

No, that isn't the case. Everyone at school has heard of the great Kirika Akatsuki, even though I've never really hung out with anyone outside of the girls at SONG.

To everyone else, I'm the silly clumsy classmate who's a breath of fresh air in their lives! As forgetful as I may be, everyone can rely on me to always pull through! I would never be late for a date or anything like that!

… I'm sorry. It happened. I must have pressed the "snooze" button on my alarm while I was half-asleep. I'm reflecting on it even now.

Because our last trip to the art gallery was interrupted, Shirabe and I planned a second trip to make up for it. Unfortunately, Shirabe was busy this morning. _Unfortunately_ , I didn't wake up on time. And _unfortunately_ , I missed my bus.

As if to answer my prayers, a black and white motorcycle pulls up beside me. It is the same model as the bike from _that_ movie. You know, the tokusatsu movie where an aged veteran from the 1970s hero gets to meet the protagonists of the current ongoing series of 2015— Eh? I don't remember the name of the 2015 series. It's like it was super bland and there was nothing memorable about it. Actually, I do remember three things however. The sweetest grandmother to ever exist, a really cool dude wearing green, and a floating eye that sounds like Hibiki.

Erm... as I was saying, the bike. It's a black and white F6C with thin blue and red lines running along the edges of the white parts of the chassis. The thing even has its name written on the fairing. Let's see… that's the kanji for "mountain"... the kanji for "wind"... yama... kaze... I've got it! The bike is called Yamakaze. Now, the Yamakaze is not exactly my style, but it certainly is a pretty cool ride.

Riding the Yamakaze is a girl about my age wearing an outlandish olive green overcoat with a long grey scarf. Her coat's sleeves seem to be of the detachable sort, but she only has the buttons by the armpits done. Her pale skin can be seen through the sleeve… window… things…

She removes her helmet, and to my surprise, she's actually Itaba from school, my one comrade when it comes to talking about tokusatsu and anime!

"Itaba, why are you dressed like a time traveller from 2068? Am I going to be a Queen in the future? And how did you manage to fit sunglasses under your helmet?" I ask.

"Perhaps I am a traveller from 2068. No, you won't be an overlord in the future. Last but not least, if you learn the technique for it, almost anything can fit under your helmet, like these twintails."

Sure enough, her twintails are in perfect condition after taking off her helmet.

"No, no, no! This isn't an anime! You can't just take off your helmet and have perfect hair and sunglasses underneath! Technique doesn't matter when it's simply impossible to fit anything bigger than a pair of earpieces under that! At least obey the laws of physics!"

She reaches into her coat and pulls out a small notebook. "Indeed, this isn't anime, this real life. As such, I've come here with a warning. According to this book, today you are running late for your date with Shirabe at the art gallery."

"Ack! I know I'm late! That's not the Twilight Chronicle at all! You can tell I'm late just by looking at me!"

"Though you will likely make it to your date on time, do not expect it to go without issue."

"Eh? What does that mean? What issue?"

"I'll let you figure it out yourself. You'd probably react differently if you knew about it, so things would change, butterfly effect, yada yada yada, future becomes unpredictable… well I'm a hypocrite for saying that when I showed up just so I can warn you of said future — _Anyways_ , hop on. I'll give you a lift."

As I climb onto the Yamakaze—

"Hey Itaba? Why did you name your bike 'Yamakaze'? It sounds like the name for a ship."

Or rather I'm fairly sure it _is_ the name of a ship.

"Yamakaze?" replies the girl in twintails. "Ah, you're supposed to read it as one character. It says 'Arashi'. I named this baby 'Tempest'. Storm. Tempest. Close enough I figure."

Japanese is a difficult language.

"Oh right, the next days will be quite eventful, so here's some advice for you: People lie, machines don't."

* * *

"Maria Cadenzavna Eve."

A ragged voice calls out my name, fishing me out of the land of memories. Resurfacing in the real world, I find myself sitting on a worn out stool in the backyard of the Tachibana household.

The day after the dinner with Ma'am, Serena, and Adolf, I went to tell everyone at the Tachibana household about my plan to return to Branch 797.8, my home world. A return home was long overdue, and neither of us knew when we would be coming back.

When Hibiki heard the news, she left the house to buy groceries saying that there were too many sad goodbyes in life, so we should make sure the goodbyes we can plan for are pleasant. Before I knew it, everyone in the house was preparing a farewell party for Chris and I. The more I interact with her the more I notice the similarities between the Hibiki Tachibana of Branch 777.0 and the version of her from home.

After the feast, I escaped to the backyard for some fresh air and alone time, which is when the host herself found me.

"Hibiki? What are you doing here at this time?"

The grey Gungnir user sits herself down on a second stool. "I see you're drinking Old Bastard's fermented potato juice."

"Oh, erm, he—"

The tanned girl silences me with a wave of her hand. In the moonlight, her grey hair glows white. Instead of showing age, the radiant hair now returns years of the owner's life, turning back time and giving her a youthful air.

"It's fine. I don't mind. Pass," she beckons. Upon receiving the bottle, she presents it to the moon, the brilliant silver light passing through the alcohol.

"Aren't you too young to drink?"

A barking laugh escapes from her chapped lips. "Of course I am. But what can a little bit of alcohol do? Kill me?" — with that remark, she takes a hearty swig from the bottle — "Well. It's not like I can taste it. It might as well be sparkling water if you're talking about taste. But there's the carbonation, there's the burning feeling, and there's the scent. What I'm getting at is that there's always other ways to enjoy things."

"Mhmm."

Hibiki hands the bottle back to me, and I take a drink before giving it back to her.

"But maybe if you're too focused on finding a way to enjoy something and make the most of what you have, you lose sight of what truly makes you happy. By building a facade and telling yourself that this is fine, you end up blinding yourself to other possibilities," she continues, "Perhaps I've been cradling this world of mine for too long. Huh, I'm not sure I made much sense there... Ah, what I'm getting at is that I want to visit your world."

Her words catch me by surprise. What caused her to make the decision— Actually, she just told me why. That aside, there's still so much that hasn't been accounted for. It's not like she can simply pack up and leave this world, right?

"Hold on, what about Miku? Are you sure you want to leave her side?"

"She's coming with me. Flower can close for a few days too. It's not like I run the place for profit," — she swallows a second mouthful of fermented potato juice before offering the bottle to me again — "Maria Cadenzavna Eve, show me what reality you live in. Show me why you feel my story is a 'bad end'. Let me see what a world with miracles looks like."

* * *

"Adolf, why am I having another adjustment so soon?" asks Serena.

Adolf takes the pencil out of his mouth and sighs, "You're not the only one who doesn't want to be here at two o'clock in the morning."

Strapped down to a reclining chair, the girl continues complaining, "I haven't had any issues since the last adjustment. Honest!"

"You can never be too safe," he replies as he fits his patient with a mouthguard. "As usual, it might hurt a bit."

Serena gives the doctor a thumbs up.

Checking the restraints one last time, Adolf throws the switch on his terminal. Immediately, the small girl thrashes in the chair. Her howls muffled by the mouthguard, but spittle still dribbling down her face as usual.

After a short thirty seconds, the ordeal finishes, and the restraints release.

The blond man pulls the rubber guard out of Serena's mouth and asks, "Hello? Do you remember who you are?"

"I'm the modern Renaissance woman, one-of-a-kind polymath, Eighth Wonder of the World, the absolutely fabulous Miss Serena Cadenzavna Eve."

With another sigh, the scientist starts writing his report, "Everything checks out. Alright. Fill out this form and then you're good to go."

The Airgetlam wielder hops off the chair and wipes her face down with tissues. "So, Adolf. You haven't explained it yet. Why another adjustment?"

Looking up from his report, the doctor answers with a question of his own, "You were planning on going with your sister to the other world, weren't you? I don't like the thought of you going, but I know I can't stop you. So as your doctor, I can try to make sure you come back in one piece."

The petite girl proudly sticks out her chest, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm the genius Serena Cadenzavna Eve! Not even the Nephilim or a falling building could kill me! In fact, seeing as the wonderful me turned out alright even after seven years as a popsicle, I might just be immortal, you know?"

"I'm not sure you should be proud of your near death experiences. Besides, I thought you were the one who had this whole thing about being dead and coming back different?" retorts Adolf as he adjusts his shades.

Their doctor-patient conversation had long since devolved into casual banter between friends.

Serena shrugs, "Well, if my doctor insists that I've never once been dead, then it must be true."

"Don't die on me, kiddo."

"Likewise, little boy."

The brunette leaves the room, no doubt heading back to her cabin for some much needed rest. With his patient out of the room, Adolf begins reading through Serena's records again. The period between adjustments has shortened to the point where one is performed every three days. In other words, they weren't working anymore.

Unusually frequent adjustments aren't the red flag for Adolf. The precocious Serena's pattern of speech, her extensive knowledge on topics that aren't covered by the FIS archives, and the fact that her writing style has been slowly changing are all rather concerning for the blond scientist.

A loose page drops out of the file and the man picks it up. He had never paid too much attention to the paper before. It is a handwritten report on Serena Cadenzavna Eve's condition as a Symphogear Adaptor dated to about eight years ago. At an instant, Adolf recognizes the handwriting.

He strides back to the desk and picks out the form Serena filled earlier today. Both papers were filled out in English. More peculiarly, both sets of writing share multiple common elements. Flipping over the eight-year-old report, he scans the page looking for a name, initial, or signature — looking for any clue to the writer's identity. At the very bottom of the page, he finds it.

A chill runs down Adolf's spine.

* * *

 _The FIS Headquarters was in a frenzy as officers of the understaffed agency rushed to their stations. Flanked by Shirabe and Kirika, Nastassja stood at the bridge looking over the situation._

" _Put the Commissioner on the line," ordered the indigo-haired woman. Seconds later, a holographic screen pops up with the face of yet another blue-haired lady._

" _Director."_

" _Commissioner Tomosato. Are you absolutely sure everyone has been evacuated?"_

" _Yes Madam. Our forces have made sure that not a single person or animal was left behind."_

 _Nastassja bit her lip. "Let me remind you that Doctor Ver will not discriminate between civilian and target. Now I will ask you again. Are you absolutely sure everyone has been evacuated?"_

" _I am absolutely sure," Tomosato answered through gritted teeth. "However, I must question your choice of personnel—"_

" _There are no other choices. No matter how immoral, that man is still one of the best in his field. As long as I'm the one holding his leash, he_ will _listen."_

 _With that, Nastassja hung up._

 _The current operation was to capture the rogue Symphogear Adaptor. Nastassja couldn't have that stray interfering with her plans. While that Gungnir wielder did help fend off Noise attacks on occasion, the fact that she saw the FIS as her enemy was problematic._

 _Just as Nastassja steeled herself to start the operation, the bridge received a video call. The caller overrode all permissions and patched itself through._

 _On the other side of the line was a hawk-like man with bone white hair. "Good day Director."_

" _Lord Kazanari," the indigo-haired woman returned the greeting tersely. "We were about to begin the operation to subdue the rogue Symphogear Adaptor. Perhaps you would like to stay and watch?"_

" _What you choose to do about Relic Fusion Specimen One interests me not. You and your FIS have lived in Japan for nigh onto three months, Director. You tell me that the Moon is falling from orbit, yet I see very little progress towards preventing it."_

" _I understand your concerns, Lord Kazanari. However it is very important that we get this rog—"_

 _The old man cut Nastassja off, "Save your excuses, Director. I have already fallen as low as to cooperate with a foreigner. If you cannot give me satisfactory results in the next month, I shall cut funding to your organization and let you run yourselves into the ground. Our conversation is finished."_

 _The cantankerous noble hung up before Nastassja could protest. The Director of the FIS clicked her tongue in annoyance._

" _Ma'am—"_

" _Quiet!" Nastassja barked at the blonde girl on her left. After taking a deep breath, Nastassja apologized for her outburst, "I'm sorry Kirika, I shouldn't have taken out my frustration on you."_

 _Shirabe replied with an understanding smile, "It's okay Ma'am. Kiri and I know how hard it is for everyone at the Japanese branch of FIS. The American faction looks down on us and the Kazanari Institute only associates with us because they have no other choices. But we don't want to be on the bottom forever, which is why we will do our best to support you Ma'am! Right Kiri?"_

" _Of course!" the blonde chimed in._

" _You girls…"_

 _On the display, Doctor Ver seemed to look at the Director and her girls as if he could see through the drone's camera lens. "It's not my style to interrupt touching moments like this, but it seems like the target has arrived already."_

 _Sure enough, a figure wearing a grey hoodie and face mask stepped out from an alley. "What do you want, Doctor Ver!"_

" _You should have taken your time, that way I would have time to play with my toys," sighed the white-haired man. He pulled out the Solomon's Cane and the Nephilim's heart from inside his lab coat._

 _In her unusually deep voice, the girl in grey retorted, "If I didn't come here right away you would have caused a racket to get my attention!"_

" _Why, I don't mean to brag, but I_ did _get permission to demolish the surrounding eight blocks if that's what it took for you to notice me."_

 _Nastassja slammed the table. "Vercingetorix, what are you doing with the Nephilim's heart?!"_

" _Relax, Director. I know what I'm doing. Trust me on this."_

" _I'm monitoring you precisely because I_ don't _trust you!"_

 _Doctor Ver ignored the Director's scolding and continued with his performance. "Now that you've arrived, our two little friends will be coming to join us shortly. In the meantime, let me entertain you."_

 _The girl and the Doctor began their fight. One side summoned Noise while the other destroyed them as soon as they attained solid form._

 _Back at the FIS headquarters, Nastassja gave out her orders, "Girls. Head out to subdue the rogue Symphogear Adaptor, but keep that Doctor Ver alive even if it means losing our target."_

 _Of course, there wasn't a single person inside the command center that would mind Doctor Ver coming back missing a limb or two. Everyone hated his attitude, yet they could not deny that the madman was extremely valuable, even if it was only for his intellect._

" _Yes, Ma'am!" replied Kirika. "We'll be back so fast that it will be like we never left!"_

 _Shirabe nodded in agreement._

 _Nastassja called out to the two as they began to leave. "Kirika. Shirabe."_

" _Yes?"_

" _Promise me," she said. The words caught in the Director's throat as she looked at her two girls. "If things ever get too dangerous out there, promise me that you'll retreat. Promise me you'll come back alive."_

 _A silence fell over both parties. In the absence of their voices, the sound of the FIS officers on their terminals seemed deafening._

 _Kirika smiles, "You're making it sound like we won't win! We're the two Symphogear Adaptors trained by the Director of the Japanese branch herself! With both of us, Doctor Ver, Team Seven, and the police force on site, there's no way we could lose against one person!"_

" _Don't worry Ma'am," adds Shirabe. "If we do get in trouble, I'll look after Kiri for you."_

* * *

At the site of Gjallarhorn's rift, the personnel involved in the operation sat at a makeshift base, waiting for the right moment. Overnight, Adolf had ordered a scaffold to be set up around the rift and the entire patch of land around the site to be quarantined.

From the dark circles around his eyes and messy hair, it is quite obvious that the head researcher had spent the entire night without a wink of sleep. Earlier today, Adolf swore he heard someone's raspy breathing. Since no one in the area is an old man or a chain smoker, the only explanation remaining would be fatigue is taking a toll on him.

The disheveled blond scientist clears his throat, "Everyone! The rift's activity will peak in five minutes and forty-two seconds. When it happens, you should be able to see a portal open up over there," — he points to an area in the middle of a ring of scaffolding — "You're not going to be able to reach it from the ground, so it's best if you jump down from the top of the scaffold. The portal will only open up for about five seconds, so make haste."

"Thank you for everything, Adolf. I'll make sure to contact the staff at home regarding possible collaboration between our worlds as discussed," says Maria.

Wasting not even a minute, the girls hurry to their positions on top of the structure. Chris hollers from the top of the scaffolding at Adolf, "Hey, are you sure we won't break our legs jumping off this thing?"

"Positively. Aim for the 'X' in the center. I'm not sure how big the rift is, but we don't want to risk having parts of you clipped off by accident."

"... That doesn't sound too safe to me, but hell, I've done riskier things."

Serena waves at the scientist. "Don't worry Adolf, I trust you completely!"

"As your doctor, I would be worried if you didn't," he replies. Looking at his stopwatch, he begins counting down. "Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Now!"

On his signal, the girls leap off the structure. As soon as they jumped, a white halo facing upwards appears in the air below them. Inside the halo is a swirling rainbow vortex. Presumably that's how the interdimensional void looks like.

The multicolored rift closes up shortly after the travelers passed through it. With a small grin on his face appearing as the operation turns out to be a success, Adolf runs back to the laptop he left on his chair. The device was set up to record the rift's energy levels throughout the entire event. Traveling between worlds is an event that not many people get to witness, much less document, after all.

All worries from the past day vanishing from his mind, Adolf excitedly plays through the video feed and matches it with the recorded data. Each time one of the girls passed through the portal, there would be a spike in the graph. However...

"Briggs," the blond man calls out to his colleague who is working with another piece of machinery. "There were only three girls entering the rift right?"

"I believe so," replies Briggs as walks over to Adolf's side. The two scientists look over the data once more. "... I would say the changes in the data happening to match the footage is just a coincidence. The intervals between each peak are fairly consistent after all."

Adolf scratches the stubble on his chin and evaluates the two possibilities. With a sigh, he concedes, "Aye, maybe I'm overthinking things."


	15. Robes of Silver, Heart of Gold

After a long and arduous journey, international superstar Maria Cadenzavna Eve returns to her own world alongside her teammate, Chris Yukine. As they retire from their journey's first leg, three alternate counterparts of their friends decide to join them on the journey back to Branch 797.8. The Wielder of Two Relics welcomes the trio's company while the shadow of the alternate world's history shows itself to Chris.

Now, what will happen in Chapter Fifteen?

* * *

 _The rogue Symphogear Adaptor's armor began to reformat itself after she sang her Swan Song and consumed the explosive power of Kirika and Shirabe's Symphogears. Unlike the usual changes in the Symphogear's configuration, this transformation was much more horrifying and grotesque. The new pieces of armor poke out from the wearer's body like teeth growing in a child's gums. A purple ichor oozes from the girl's skin._

 _Identified as Hibiki Tachibana by the FIS staff, the Gungnir wielder was thought to have been killed in the Kadingir Incident. Evidently, she survived. According to the records left by the late Ryoko Sakurai, the rogue's Gungnir had been melding with her body, which resulted in a composite being; the very first example of a successful Relic Fusion in modern history. Ryoko's research would later result in a second Relic Fusion with the Nehushtan Armor as the Sacrist and Ryoko herself as the host. The documents also stated that while the condition of being fused to a Sacrist does erode at the mind, the biggest danger to the subject is when their body fails to adapt to its changes. In that case, the stress from the fragmented Relic's growth would kill the patient. Hibiki in her current state is dangerously close to that breaking point._

 _Director Nastassja shouted into her microphone, "Shirabe! Kirika! Retreat now, one wrong move could prove disastrous."_

" _Hmm? It appears the communications system isn't working. They can't hear you, Nastassja," said Doctor Ver._

 _An officer on the bridge apologized to Nastassja and began to troubleshoot the problem. Thanks to the numerous drones on the scene, the staff in the command center had the perfect view of the conflict… and it wasn't pretty._

 _A black shadow oozed from Hibiki's chest, slowly crawling over her body. While parts of the darkness consumed more of her form, other parts receded back towards Hibiki's breast. No matter how much it seemed like the shadow's advance would be stopped, it never was. The ground around the Relic Fusion had begun to split and small yellow flames were springing up from the cracks in a two meter radius._

 _The white-haired scientist clicked his tongue. "Kirika, Shirabe. Attack her."_

" _We don't want to take orders from you, but here goes—"_

 _Using the back of her scythe Kirika sent her opponent flying, and Shirabe's saw blades caught the Relic Fusion in midair. The Gungnir wielder howled in pain as she plummeted towards the ground._

 _Back at the command center, an officer cried out in alarm, "Madam! Phonic gain levels are rising. The Nephilim's heart has also begun to show signs of awakening."_

 _The woman's report explained everything. Doctor Ver wanted to kill two birds with one stone. He would capture the rogue Adaptor, but not before using her to reawaken the Nephilim._

 _Nastassja slammed the table. "Doctor, are you out of your mind? We don't have any statistics on Hibiki Tachibana! We have no clue what she is capable of in her current form! This could be suicide!"_

" _Ah, but Nastassja. With high risks comes high rewards, and this is a gamble I'm willing to take."_

 _The two FIS Adaptors tackled Hibiki's falling body, sending the Gungnir user ploughing through the asphalt. As the green and pink girls rained down attacks, their opponent hunched over and used her lower arms to guard against the blows._

 _With her saws stopping an inch from Hibiki's face, the Shul Shagana user said, "Doctor Ver. We've done enough haven't we? Let's take her in."_

" _I didn't tell you to stop. Keep going."_

" _No, we've already won. Beating her more doesn't make us heroes. It's like literally kicking someone while they're down," objected Kirika._

 _Nastassja gave the order. "Just detain her already, Doctor."_

 _The white-haired man sighed, "You and your morals. A true hero must be willing to do the dirty work when nobody else is. The two of you girls, please stand back," - swinging the Solomon's Cane like a sword, he gave the signal when the FIS Adaptors were out of the way - "Open fire."_

 _The armed forces in the area riddled the rogue Symphogear Adaptor with bullets. Though most of them melted before they could reach the target, some still hit their mark._

 _Hibiki howled as the projectiles punched through her skin. She furiously swatted at the hailstorm of metal, but it was futile. The FIS and their allies were equipped with weapons designed to be used against autonomous relics and the like._

" _Stop! Hold your fire!" Nastassja roared. "Damn it! Hold your fire!"_

" _Hmm? Ah that's strange. They can't hear you," said the mad doctor. "Alright everyone! That's enough."_

 _The gunfire ceased._

 _Vercingetorix casually walked up to Hibiki, who lay on the pavement in a pool of purple ooze. He grinned as he planted his foot on the side of the girl's head._

" _You consumed the power of three swan songs. No wonder you can't move… or can you? I think you're holding back actually. The truth is… you hate me, don't you?" he said as he ground his boot on Hibiki's temple. "You hate me for coming into your city and stirring things up. I don't mind that; however, please do put on a show for me. Let loose the power of those three swan songs. Strike at me with all you have. After all, the Last Action Hero needs a fitting villain as his adversary," — Vercingetorix switches to a whisper only loud enough for Hibiki — "Still not interested? I hear you have a little friend named Miku. Now, I haven't met her yet, but if I were to… hurt her… would you feel like playing with me then?"_

 _A crimson light appeared in Hibiki's eyes as they snapped open. Her bloody hand grabbed on to the doctor's ankle._

 _He reacted immediately, thrusting the Solomon's Cane into the girl's lower arm. "Don't touch me."_

 _The black and red shadows resumed their conquest of Hibiki's body and Vercingetorix leapt back, tearing the staff out of the girl's blackened arm. "Kirika. Shirabe. I hope you're ready for another round."_

 _Standing from her desk, a furious Nastassja gave another order through clenched teeth. "Keep trying to fix the communications system. Do not send reinforcements in. Put the Commissioner on the line, and get me a helicopter."_

 _Before her staff could object, the indigo-haired woman already stormed out of the room._

* * *

"It's like the forces of the universe are trying to sabotage my love life…" I sigh.

Eh? Why does it I feel like I've said something like this before?

A wave of Noise appeared during my date with Shirabe. That was probably the 'issue' that Itaba mentioned. How she figured that something would happen is beyond me. Everything in the area remained closed after the attack, of course. This meant the two of us ended up heading back to our dorm in defeat.

Now, today is a perfectly good day, so there's no point in letting it go to waste. As such, Shirabe and I went to visit the SONG headquarters.

"Hey, what's all this about?" asks Shirabe.

The two of us happen to run into Genjuro, Tomosato, and Fujitaka in the halls. Something big must be happening if all three of them left the bridge.

Tomosato spares us a few words, "The Gjallarhorn Room! Now!"

Shirabe looks at me with a mix of worry and horror in her eyes. I imagine I have the same expression on my face as well. Has something bad happened? To Maria? To Chris? Did something unexpectedly unexpected come through the Gjalarhorn's portal?

Upon arriving at the relic's chamber, we are greeted by Elfnein and five others.

The first two are Chris and Maria. Both are big in different ways. Nothing much to say other than I'm glad they're back. The real interesting ones are the other three: A man and two girls.

The man's face is a discolored mess. Around his lifeless right eye is an old burn that extends into his faded hair. He might have been very handsome before he got his scars— Oh! Those clips on the lapels of his suit jacket are the same ones that Hibiki has!

On the grey gentleman's arm is a girl wearing a purple hoodie and dark jeans. From what I can see of her face, she looks malnourished, or perhaps like she is wasting away. Her skin is pale and her blue eyes sink into her sockets. It's really hard to imagine what she would look like if she were in better form.

The last one is… Something about her is extremely familiar. I can't place where I've met her before. Leaning over to Shirabe's ear, I whisper, "We should know that brown-haired girl, shouldn't we?"

Before she could give me an answer, Maria clears her throat and grabs everyone's attention.

"Commander, I'm sorry if this is a bit troublesome, but I've brought visitors," apologizes Maria. Well, if it were anyone else, I would expect Maria to get a firm repar— repr— preprima— If it were anyone else as the senior officer, I would have expected Maria to get a firm telling off. However, the Commander in question is Genjuro Kazanari.

The man himself replies, "It's fine. We can make arrangements for them. I never would have expected your mission to go well enough to bring back emissaries from another world."

"Hello, hello! I'm the modern Renaissance woman, one-of-a-kind polymath, Eighth Wonder of the World, the absolutely fabulous Miss Serena Cadenzavna Eve! Ma— My sister has told me all about you guys!" greets the spritely brunette, interrupting the conversation between adults.

She was just about to call Maria by her name wasn't she?

Serena floats over to each of the SONG staff as she speaks, "You two! You must be Tomosato and Fujitaka. I've heard all about what your duties involve. Thank you for the hard work."

The two uniformed staff members look shocked that Serena would know of them. They only nod awkwardly as Serena steps up on her tippy toes to pat their heads.

"And the two little ladies here must be Kirika and Shirabe! On behalf of my sister, I apologize. I hope she wasn't too much of a burden."

"No, if anything Maria is the one looking after us," replies Shirabe.

Ah, yes. We really do rely on Maria for many things. I can barely read well enough to order off of a restaurant menu. That being the case, schoolwork is an issue. But thankfully, Maria is always there to help Shirabe and I with it… though I wish she wouldn't take so long. Whenever we ask Maria, she takes our homework and disappears for an hour or two before coming back to explain it to us. That's kind of why we end up bothering Chris for help nowadays.

The alternate Serena grabs our hands. "Please continue being friends with her."

Hey Miss Eighth Wonder of the World, can you stop that? Your sister looks really embarrassed.

Skipping over to Elfnein, the eccentric brunette looks at the little girl for a bit. "Hmm. Aha! You must be the legendary alchemist, Carol Malus Dienheim! You look quite different from what I remember — ah, imagined I mean. Your work is truly phenomenal!"

No one in the room seems to be able to follow what Serena has been saying this entire time. She jumps from topic to topic, person to person like a hummingbird in a flower garden.

"And this handsome boy has to be Genjuro! My, my, aren't you a whole lot bigger than before~" she giggles as she traces a heart on the commander's chest. "Or maybe I'm just a lot smaller? Ah well. I personally think size doesn't matter."

Ah, this is illegal. This is forbidden content. This is many levels of— "Ow! Ow! Ow! Shirabe please don't pull my ears! Ah! I give up! I'm sorry!"

"Kiri, you were thinking something rude just now were you not?"

"Ah, I'm sorry! Please let go of my ear!"

Shirabe let go of my ear, but the damage had been done. Crouching low to the floor, I massage my left earlobe tenderly.

The introductions continue without pause. It's the grey gentleman's turn. He's been staring at Shirabe and I this whole time and it feels weird. Like weird not in a "Gross, they're staring at me!" way, but more of an "I should know this person but somehow I don't." sort of way.

He clears his throat, "Tsukuyomi… My name is Tsukuyomi."

Ah… his voice is a bit hard on the ears...

"Name..." The fragile looking girl beside Tsukuyomi makes her introduction. "...Ku…"

Ku? People must have a different taste in names in the other world. At least Serena has a pretty normal name… But if Serena wasn't named Serena, then what would Serena be named? And would Maria still be Maria even if it's another world's Maria?

Speaking of Serena, she's clinging to the commander with a somewhat smug look on her face. The target of her affections scr— That sounds wrong. _The victim of her teasing_ scratches his head, caught completely off guard by the situation. He looks like someone with no idea how to deal with preciou— prececi— no idea how to deal with _that sort of person_.

Chris is scowling with unfocused eyes… you know, as she does when she's thinking. But what is she thinking about? I would ask her, but the answer would obvious.

 _N-N-Nothing! Mind your own business, idiot! Argh, what a pain._

... I don't think she means me when she says that… Or at least I hope she doesn't…

I can see why someone would think that about me. I'm not the brightest in the group, I hold people back in fights, I can't do anything without Shirabe by my side, I—

The sound of footsteps thunders down the hall towards this room. Tsubasa, Hibiki, and Miku enter, having missed the introductions. They must have hurried over once they heard about the Gjallarhorn's activity.

Tsubasa's hair is disheveled from riding her bike, Hibiki looks like she didn't get any sleep last night, and Miku… Actually, Miku just looks like her usual self.

"Hi everyone!" Hibiki's voice cracks. "I'm he—"

A silence falls on the room when everyone sees the Gungnir user's expression.

…

Hibiki is looking at Tsukuyomi and Tsukuyo— _Oh_.

Their eyes are the same color; their cheekbones are the same height. Hibiki's eyebrows and whatever's left of Tsukuyomi's have a similar shape as well. Could they be…

Hmm… that would _certainly_ explain why they have the same hair clips… Hibi— Tsukuyomi is wearing them on her lapels, but hear me out, they're the same clips, I swear! I remember Hibiki mentioning that Miku made them for her. Now that I can see both Hibi— Tsukuyomi and Hibiki together, they're the same height as well.

So if Hibiki is another Tsu— If Hibiki is another Hi— Fiddlesticks!

 _If Tsukuyomi is another Hibiki_ , then Ku is another Miku! It makes sense now! The other Miku must have tried to say her own name, but the mysterious illness she is afflicted with made it difficult to speak, yes?

Why, this is like one of those stories where the main characters meet their grim alternate universe counterparts. Or rather, that is exactly what is happening right now! I wonder what would happen if Shirabe and I met _our_ other selves from parallel universes?

 _Come forth, my twilight self!_ Or something like that, you know?

… Well, if the two of us already have dark and mysterious pasts that we don't remember much of or talk about, _as well as_ training from hell… then I can't really imagine what our alternate selves from a darker timeline would be like...

 _The lady knight in black and green armor spins her viridian scythe before holding it in position behind her back. She runs her right hand through her disheveled blonde hair. This free hand of hers wore fingerless gloves, exposing the long nails painted acid green. As the curtain of hair lifts, her eyes are revealed: her right one, a brilliant emerald; her left one, a sinister crimson, pulsing with dark energies of darkness and granting its owner control of the night—_

"What's the matter Hibiki, why are you looking at Tsukuyomi like that?" Shirabe asks.

Tsubasa puts a hand on Hibi— _our Hibiki_ , "Tachibana, are you alright?"

Erm… Shirabe?! Tsubasa?! Never mind, this is Tsubasa we're talking about. Nothing to be worried about here.

"Hibiki, if you're feeling ill, you shouldn't have come. It's your day off after all. Please get some rest."

Not you too, Commander!

Miss Tomosato clears her throat, "Mr Tsukuyomi, Miss Ku, and Serena, I'll make arrangements for your rooms right away."

Alright, am I the only one seeing this?! Do I have to point this out?!

No, Chris and Maria _have_ to know. They brought the other Hibiki… Ah, they're not even making eye contact with me...

I clear my throat and steel myself for what I'm about to do. Waltzing over to the other Hibiki Miku pair, I squint at them. "Ah? Hibiyomi and Ku are super close to each other! Mhmm, you can't see it at first, but if you take a closer look, they definitely are as close, yes. Close like another couple I know of!" — with a spin I turn around to point at _our_ Hibiki Miku pair — "It's almost as if they're the Hibiki and Miku from the other side! The Hibiki and Miku from a dark world! A world of darkness! The dark Hibiki and Miku! Like a Hibiki and Miku Alternative, so to speak!"

Oh boy, that was so brilliant! I could almost feel the dramatic flair! Why, if this were an anime, this would be where the art suddenly changes into an older style! Or maybe it's like that game about lawyers where big speech bubbles with red words appear!

...I'm sorry. I've picked up some quirks that I shouldn't have picked up from Itaba.

Now, all that's left is to watch their reaction!

 _Oh, Kiri. You're so super amazing! I can't believe you figured out the case!_

Elementary, my dear Shirabe.

On a side note, though Sherlock Holmes _does_ say "exactly, my dear Watson" in some stories, he never used the line "elementary, my dear Watson" in the original short stories and novels he was in! The closest is in _The Adventure of the Crooked Man_ , where "my dear Watson" and "elementary" are separated by fifty-two words.

I sure know a lot of pointless things. Ah, I can hear it now, Chris would be impressed by the fact that I would know such a thing… and then she'd say something super snarky back to hide her surprise.

…

…

Eh? Why is everyone looking at me like this? Is there something on my face?

"...Are you an idiot?" scoffs Chris.

Ouch!

Maria joins in. "Kirika, you're reading into things too much. We never met Hibiki and Miku in the other world."

It hurts!

"Akatsuki, it's not nice to assume things like that."

Critical damage!

Shirabe walks over to me and puts hand on my forehead, checking my temperature. "Kiri, are you alright?"

Ah, how you wound me. I, Kirika Akatsuki, could have ever imagined the day where you, Shirabe… where you too, have forsaken me… Adieu, adieu…

"Forget about them, Genjuro! Hey, hey, show me around will you?" chirps Serena, taking everyone's gazes off of me before they could burn through my skin.

The Commander looks around. "Erm… anyone else need a tour?"

In her coarse gravelly voice, Hibiyomi declines, "No thanks, Sir. We'll be fine," — she offers her hand to her own Miku — "Shall we go sightseeing, Darling."

The pair walks towards the exit behind the Commander and Serena. _Our_ Hibiki and Miku stare at the couple from a parallel universe uncomfortably.

"Not so fast, Tsukuyomi," Tsubasa says as she blocks the doorway with a wooden sword. Hold on, where did she get that from and which Tsukuyomi does she mean? "Erm… not you, my challenge is issued to he who comes from another world."

Challenge?

The pale patch where Tsukuyomi's right eyebrow used to be raises. "Oh?"

"All warriors who ally with SONG have crossed blades with me! Though I bear no ill will towards you, this is a challenge you must take!"

Hmm… come to think of it, Tsubasa _has_ fought everyone before. Erm… she's never really fought Shirabe one on one in actual battle, but they have used the simulation room to spar.

If I recall, Hibiki mentioned her first three months as an Adaptor having been spent getting beaten into the ground by Tsubasa.

In essence, being defeated by Tsubasa is almost like an initiation rite.

"Yeah and that first time we fought, you almost killed both of us," mutters Chris.

"That was the intent."

Maria laughs, "I fared much better, if I say so myself. After all, I would have won anyways if Kirika and Shirabe didn't interfere!"

"... Maria," sighs Tsubasa.

"... Maria." This time it's Shirabe.

Eh? Oh! I get it! It's my turn. "... Maria."

"O-Okay, fine," concedes an embarrassed Maria. "But what about that other time—"

Chris speaks up, "Um… No? I'm pretty sure I remember you cloaking and running away before I could shoot you out of the sky. Besides don't you have better things to do? Like go after your sister, for instance."

"I've only known this Serena for a few days. She's precocious and she loves teasing people. Both are part of what makes her the best little sister in the world! Serena is a good girl and would never cause trouble for others, so I can relax because I know that the Commander will definitely be able to take care of her."

Chris stares at the pink-haired sister complex lady with a conflicted expression. "... Maria."

"W-What?"

Hibiyomi clears her throat, "I must ask you, Tsubasa Kazanari. Why do you insist on challenging a cripple like me?"

"I don't know if you truly are in as bad a shape as you claim, but you have the eyes of someone well versed in the art of combat. Disabilities do not hinder a person with such a spirit."

"... Very well. I will humor your whims."

"Wow! It's almost like a wuxia novel! One person's all like 'I challenge thee!' and then the fated rival is like 'I've defeated you once and I will do it again.' And then they have a legendarily legendary battle!" When I thought to stop myself, the words had come already been spoken. Chris looks between me and Hibiyomi anxiously.

The tanned girl sighs and shakes her head, "Don't even joke about that."

* * *

 _Despite everyone's best efforts, the moon fragments had made their landing. Both factions were down to a single person left standing, and the two figures watched as dawn broke over the ruined city._

 _The first was a platinum blonde woman dressed in a battle damaged silver and gold armor. Her fingertips had lost all their color and turned to the color of ash. She was a woman who would stop at nothing to achieve her ambitions — yet here she sat, her grandest ambitions ground to a halt._

 _The victor was a fifteen year old girl covered in scratches and bruises. Likewise, her yellow and white armor bore hundreds of battle scars, while her brown hair was matted with blood. A teenager who was frail and easily hurt, but when it counted, she would find the courage from somewhere to stand up against adversity. However, her triumph in battle was a pyrrhic victory this time._

 _Below the two spectators, people scuttled around on the streets like ants carrying their brood… Except the white bundles were body bags in which the dead were placed, instead of white eggs from which the living emerged._

 _The woman looked at her ashen fingers and remarked, "It looks like my time is up. Perhaps I was pursuing the wrong solution all this time… These millennia of life have shown me that humans are capable of extraordinary cruelty towards that which they cannot understand. Yet you, in the short months we have known each other... you've reminded me that somewhere within the masses there will always be someone who will try to bridge the gap between their fellow humans," — the immortal priestess looks up at the orange sky with a bittersweet smile — "How foolish of me. All these years,_ they _must have been trying to tell me the same thing. As lifetime after lifetime went by, I eventually lost sight of my original motive and their words could never reach my heart. I wonder if they'll forgive me?"_

" _Maybe they will, maybe they won't," replied the brunette. "But the best thing you can do is to look after the future for them. When you revive in some other place, at some other time, and as many times as needed, please show everyone that you don't need power to bring the world together. Show them that we can overcome language barriers and unite as one people. Tell them that in the future, we'll be able to hold each other's hands. I live in the present. I can't do that. Only you can."_

" _You really are a silly girl, aren't you…" the blonde sighed. As her body began to crumble, she turned to the brunette to leave a few last words. "Then please, protect what's left of the present for me. Before I go, this is my gift to you. A word of advice: Believe in the song in your heart. As long as you listen that melody, you will never take a wrong step. For someone who has done everything for a world that has done nothing to deserve it, I feel it's okay for you to be a little selfish. At least that's how I feel. Not as the immortal priestess Finé. As your friend. As Ryoko Sakurai."_

" _I'm leaving the future to you, Ryoko."_

 _The two locked eyes as the smiling Ryoko Sakurai's body was carried off by a gust of wind._

 _After watching the cloud of dust disperse over the burning city, Hibiki Tachibana buried her head in her hands and cried. "... I couldn't save everyone."_

* * *

It's not like Elfnein isn't allowed to leave Headquarters, it's more like she chooses not to. She has a bank account in which her pay gets saved up, she has a terminal she uses for payment services and communication, and she even has a government issued ID for the rare occasions that she needs one.

If she wants food, she has the cafeteria. If she wants to buy something, internet shopping exists. There's nothing Elfnein really desires from the outside world, and even if there was, she could always ask one of the staff members or Adaptors to get it for her and they would happily oblige.

Then again, if one were to ask Elfnein why she made an active effort to never leave the headquarters, she would make it very clear that it is definitely not because her last memories of being outside alone were of getting chased away by Leiur. Whether that's true or not is debatable.

Being the only member of the staff with free time, naturally Elfnein ended up operating the simulation room for Tsubasa and Tsukuyomi's sparring match.

Said match ended in a draw. Neither party went all out with their attacks. Instead of focusing on power, this fight was a simple contest of technique counting every strike and counter.

Tsubasa deployed her Symphogear and using her signature katana while Tsukuyomi simply wielded a short iron spear. The weapon was entirely made of metal. Head, shaft, and all. Kirika called it an ixwa.

Also by Kirika's reckoning, the duel was a draw in two-hundred and sixty-seven strikes. Not a single one made contact with its target, but Tsukuyomi would have won at some point after the hundred thirties if she went through with the claw strike to Tsubasa's chest.

Curiously, when Kirika was counting the score, Elfnein noticed the Igalima user raised a finger every time she counted sixteen. Why the ditzy blonde girl counts in base sixteen is beyond Elfnein. The homunculus doesn't think ill of the Igalima user, but she also can't help wondering if Kirika counted base sixteen for some silly reason like the number sixteen being a perfect square, thus being better than counting by tens… even if the average human only has ten fingers.

After operating the simulation room for the match, the homunculus decided to head back to her lab. She has many other important things to take care of, the first of which is to perform maintenance on Maria and Chris' Symphogears.

The pink-haired woman looked extremely sheepish about handing Elfnein the Gungnir pendant. Not that anyone really minds that Maria borrowed Hibiki's Gungnir. It's pretty obvious that Maria herself is the only one who is under the impression that everyone else would care.

To the novice alchemist's surprise, inside her lab room is a petite brunette sitting at the bench. The girl's legs can barely reach the floor and she had put on Elfnein's spare lab coat.

"Um… Excuse me… you're not allowed in here."

Serena Cadenzavna Eve stands from the table and turns to the little homunculus. " _You_. Are you the dummy who put Dainsleif's fragments into these Symphogears?"

Taken aback by the intruder's outburst, Elfnein manages a weak response. "Yes?"

"You're an idiot then," grumbles Serena. The sleepy looking homunculus winces. "Dainsleif is a weapon that must kill after it is unsheathed. While being fragmented and used as a secondary component of a different Relic's Symphogear would likely dampen the curse, the evaporation of sanity and amplification of negative emotions will interfere with decision making. You've turned the Symphogear from a mediocre weapon of war, into a piece of garbage."

"... I'm sorry."

"Apologize to Finé, not me."

"I'm sorry, Finé."

"You're not a complete idiot however. At least you had the sense to install an emergency kill switch and set up three different phases of activation so the user can choose how much of their sanity they want corroded," — Serena takes a deep breath — "Sorry. For some reason, I felt very angry when I found out someone had tampered with the Symphogear system to this extent."

Elfnein nods slowly, clearly frightened by the eccentricities of the small Airgetlam user.

"Anyways, outside of ruining a work of art with your Dainsleif rubbish, I'll have to commend you on managing to optimize the Symphogears," continues the brunette as she tosses Elfnein a nicely kept notebook. It is the same one used to document Project Ignite's implementation… except the entire journal has been covered in oddly familiar red handwriting. "Refurbishing the Symphogear System and bringing out more power with less backlash in _that_ specific way is something I don't think I would have been able to think up. Then again, sometimes an outsider's perspective is necessary to achieve better results. "

The homunculus leafs through the journal and read some of the notes. The words in red are like those of a professor critiquing a student's paper. Each sentence points out errors and inconsistencies while directing the reader towards a more efficient alternative formula or a method to further optimize the system. All of which should not be common knowledge for a teenager.

Serena clears her throat, "So tell me, why did you put this Ignite Module thing on the Symphogears? This only abuses a defect in the system while preventing the loss of control resulting from said defect. Most of the increase in power is a result of the user's subconscious limiters being released. While there is no doubt that pushing the Symphogear to its limit like this can output remarkable levels of power, I strongly disapprove of it. A song fueled by wrath and curses is nothing more than a rabid animal's cry."

And so, Elfnein explains everything to Serena. Or rather is forced to. Serena doesn't seem like she'd let the little homunculus go otherwise. She told the brunette about the specifics of Carol's plan involving Autoscorers. First, how Elfnein was used to gain SONG's trust as well as install the Ignite Module. Second, how the Autoscorers then recorded Dainsleif's cursed melody for Carol's Château de Tiffauges. And finally, the aftermath of the Magical Girl Incident.

"So you're _not_ Carol. You're a spare body with a backed up consciousness. It's a shame. I would have loved to meet the real Carol. Her research on the Faust Robe was quite interesting. It's a shame she focused so much on the output instead of stability."

Elfnein gathers the courage to ask a question, "Serena? How do you know so much about Relics, the Symphogear, and alchemy?"

Serena pauses before answering with a cutesy smile, "Maybe I'm just well read for my age!"

As an individual burdened with fragmented memories belonging to someone else, Elfnein looks at Serena doubtfully.

The Airgetlam wielder wanders back to the lab bench and begins to disassemble the Gungnir pendant that is resting on a stand.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?" shrieks Elfnein.

Ignoring the tiny girl's protest, Serena continues working. "Hmm… As I thought. It would take too much time to safely remove the Dainsleif…"

Elfnein grabs Serena's arm. "Stop that! Let the professionals do that!"

"I _am_ the professional! Granted Nasta— Ma'am or Adolf had to supervise… but I know what I'm doing. Honest," retorts Serena. "Château de Tiffauges… If that has made an appearance, it won't be long before more alchemists show up."

"... What?"

"I mean, it was the workshop of Francois Prelati. Alchemist, demonologist, pedophile, sexual predator, and serial killer. _That_ Prelati. Even if it's just named after the legendary castle, the very mention of Tiffauges is a beacon to those who study the occult…" the brunette shakes her head, ridding it of stray thoughts. She pats the horrified blonde girl on the back. "Never mind that. Those are just the ramblings of someone who's read one too many papers on alchemy. Yes, it's better to focus on the problems at hand. Now, are you going to help me with maintenance or what?"

* * *

In the early morning of the next day, Chris Yukine sits at her computer without having had a wink of sleep. Her apartment is spotless outside of her living room, in which she finished pulling an all-nighter. The garbage bin next to the coffee table is filled with empty plastic boxes and wrappers from the various convenience store meals she had eaten overnight. Standing in various places in the vicinity are empty bottles and cans, their contents also consumed the previous night.

The Ichaival user had spent the past several hours writing a stack of notes which summarized the files provided by the FIS of Branch 777.0 and the data on Doctor Ver's research, the latter of which was kindly compiled by Tomosato and Elfnein. Her writing is neat and color coded for ease of reading and she uses sticky tabs to mark different sections.

Chris murmurs as she chews on the end of her pencil.

What the white-haired girl discovered from her night of studying isn't pleasant at all. Not that she expected it to be in the first place. Project Legion wasn't mentioned much in her homeworld's notes, possibly because there was simply no need to create duplicates of the Nephilim when there were still Symphogear Adaptors ready for combat.

On a side note, a short explanation of something called "Project Einherjar" could be found in the documents retrieved from Doctor Ver's files. The fact that both worlds' versions of the madman have scattered many references to this "Einherjar" throughout their notes intrigues Chris.

"And that's enough for today! Good work, Chris." she says, turning off the lights using her phone and kicking off her slippers. "Why, thanks Chris. Goodnight then."

She waltzes into her room and changes into her nightclothes before diving onto her bed. Before long, a soft snoring can be heard in the apartment as the girl dozes off. Not even the birds on the balcony rails calling for her or the sunlight peeking through her curtains could wake Chris from her sleep. The girl must have seen something nice in her dreams as her lips curl into a tiny smile… for all of five minutes before a sharp ringing breaks the silence.

Throwing her blankets off and lunging for the nightstand, Chris turns off the alarm before it could ring for more than a second. With the eight o'clock alarm taken care of, she slowly crawls back under her blanket and closes her eyes with a sigh.

A period of peace returns to the apartment and Chris once again drifts off to sleep, this time to be wrenched from her sleep by her phone ringing. The caller's name is displayed as "Blockhead". Having none of the brunette's shenanigans, Chris turns the device off and goes back to sleeping, grumbling about people with nothing better to do at this time of the day.

Once again, a period of peaceful silence falls on the white-haired girl's apartment… only to _once again_ be interrupted by a ringing noise. This time it's her SONG-issued communicator. The display reads "Hibiki Tachibana".

Chris curses and violently rips the batteries out of the communicator in her anger. Tossing the device back onto the nightstand, she dives back into her blankets, this time covering her head for good measure.

For the third time, silence descends on the apartment. This time, not to be interrupted… Until ten hours later where Chris would wake up and panic as she realizes she had overslept. However, that's a problem for future Chris Yukine to deal with.


	16. Chasing the Mystery

International superstar Maria Cadenzavna Eve works as a Symphogear Adaptor for SONG, saving civilians from the threat of the supernatural. As our heroes get a brief break in the form of a trip back home, the Igalima wielder, Kirika Akatsuki, realizes a disturbing truth. Kirika told the others that the mysterious world traveler Tsukuyomi was none other than the Hibiki Tachibana from a parallel world, but…

No one believed her.

* * *

 _Kirika blocked Hibiki's punch with the haft of her armed gear. "Ack! The second phase of this boss fight is much harder than the first!"_

 _After having their swan songs siphoned, the Igalima and Shul Shagana users' Symphogears reverted to their original forms. Their opponent already lost much of her rationality, but even with just bestial power, the Relic Fusion outclassed the two FIS girls. Even so, the duet they sang still fueled their Symphogears with enough power to give them a fighting chance._

" _If one of us isn't strong enough to take her down, then we'll try with the power of two." said Shirabe._

" _Roger that!"_

 _The pink Adaptor summoned another storm of saws while her partner deployed a set of black chains to tie down Hibiki. The bindings wrapped themselves around the feral Adaptor's limbs and torso, digging into her corrupted body as she struggled to free herself._

" _Kiri, are you ready?"_

" _Damn right I am! Let's go Shirabe!"_

 _Using the thrusters on their Symphogear armors, the two leapt into the air after a running start. What looked to be a giant pink and green guillotine manifested, standing at a forty-five degree angle and poised to cleave Hibiki Tachibana in two. The cutting edge of the apparatus was not a smooth edge, but a bandsaw's metal belt._

" _Shirabe!"_

" _... Do I have to?"_

" _Yes!"_

" _... It can't be helped."_

 _The pair held hands and kicked the falling edge together. Shirabe's mechanical twintails and Kirika's pauldrons both transformed into auxiliary thrusters, accelerating the two girls with the angled bandsaw toward their opponent's immobilized body. As they shot downwards their two voices overlapped._

" _Guillotine!"_

" _Sigma Style—"_

" _Jabberwock!"_

"— _Blade!"_

 _With a blood curdling screech, the teeth on the bandsaw ground against Hibiki's palm as she tried to catch it. The three girl's shouts grew louder as the two sides pushed against each other. Two roar as they increased the power of their thrusters hundredfold; and the last howled in pain as she tried to push her opponents back._

 _The feral Gungnir user bared her fangs as the bandsaw bit into her hand, cutting into her blackened form, inch by inch. Her signature purple ichor dripped from the wound, but vaporized before it could hit the ground._

 _Red and black lightning began to spark over the enraged Relic Fusion's form. With voice distorted like it came through a bad radio, the berserker said, "Your songs. I'm taking them."_

 _The FIS girls' combined armed gear shattered, and the two flew backwards, rolling on the pavement to soften the fall. "Kiri, Kiri! Are you okay?"_

 _The blonde wiped the blood from her cheek. The Igalima's now-damaged converter unit on her collar sparked ominously. "I can't believe it…"_

" _She's too strong," said the dark-haired Adaptor, "Ma'am! We're going to retreat! Ma'am! Ma'am?"_

 _Doctor Ver, who had been watching this entire scene with anticipation answered the call instead, "Ah, I'm so sorry. It looks like Nastassja isn't at headquarters right now. I suppose you'll have to hold on for a bit longer."_

 _As the berserker's wounds knit back together, she raised her split hand at the scientist. "Doctor Ver. Why? What have the people of this city done to you? You and the FIS already have control, why do you want to destroy everything?"_

 _The man in the lab coat clicked his tongue. "Isn't it obvious? Silly girl, It's all for you. We want to get your attention, of course. To be honest, I thought you would have caught on already. Yes, Yes, Yes! All those Noise attacks! All just for you! Just to see you come out and shine! All of it! Everything! Those poor lives? Those buildings? It can't be helped right? After all, it's collateral damage," — a smile broke across the madman's face — "If anything. It's your fault for not showing up sooner, for not showing off your true power sooner, Relic Fusion Specimen Number One!"_

" _I have a name, and it's Hibiki Tachibana! My age… sixteen probably. My birthday… I've forgotten it. My blood type? My height? My hobbies? My favorite food? I don't remember it. But what I do remember is that there's some place I call home in this world, and are people waiting for me there. Someone who would threaten that is no hero at all!" roared the Relic Fusion._

 _Even if her frenzied state polluted her mind, a tiny piece of original self shone through. That small light was reflected and amplified by the effects of the Gungnir's berserk state. The fingers in the Relic Fusion's outstretched hand curled into a fist. This scorching ray that cut through the darkness was a dark emotion that her usual self would have never allowed to take root_

 _She continued with her speech, "So what if we're not like the Noise? So what if we can talk? You and those who stand by your side, we can never come to an understanding!"_

 _The Gungnir user lunged at Vercingetorix, but Kirika intercepted her. "Like hell I'd let you!"_

 _Shirabe continues where her partner left off, "Unfortunately, our mission involves keeping that man alive!"_

" _A struggle where the odds are stacked against us! A hopeless situation with no way out! Times like these call for a hero to light the path!" laughed the doctor as he sat himself on an overturned garbage bin. "Now, fellow heroes, let us strike down the fiend before us!"_

 _Kirika pushed off of her opponent and returned to Shirabe's side. With a silent nod of agreement, the two split up to catch the Relic Fusion in a pincer attack. Unfortunately, they were seen through._

" _Kiri!"_

 _The feral Symphogear Adaptor drove a fist charged with red lightning into Kirika's abdomen, and the girl in green hit the pavement several feet away. Hibiki's crimson eyes glowed with bloodlust as they focused on Shirabe._

 _When the blackened Hibiki turned to strike Shirabe, the Shul Shagana wielder blocked the attack with her saws, once again in a shield configuration. A second punch collided with the black saws, and the smaller girl flinched. When Shirabe looked up at her opponent again, the pink Adaptor's eyes had turned a golden yellow. "Hibiki, this isn't you. What happened to the girl who fought at Kadingir?"_

 _Hibiki's eyes widened in recognition of her old friend. The black corruption began to recede, but not quickly enough. The Gungnir user roared as she struck her opponent one more time, her black arm fell down on Shirabe's shoulder like a mighty blade, cutting through the saws that impeded it, carving a line from shoulder to hip._

 _The pink Symphogear Adaptor flew backwards into the shop face of a ruined building. Shul Shagana's damaged converter unit bounced on the floor twice before breaking apart, and the remaining armor on its user began to disintegrate, leaving the girl in her civilian clothes._

" _Damn it..." cursed the twintailed girl as she fell to her knees, her skin slowly splitting open along her limbs. "... My converter unit…"_

 _Kirika's horrified shriek echoed down the avenue, "Shirabe!"_

 _Even Vercingetorix looked up in shock, cold sweat dripping down his face. Evidently, this was something he didn't plan for._

 _The green Symphogear Adaptor sprinted towards her fallen comrade while the half-twisted Hibiki approached leisurely. The blackened Adaptor's right eye, somehow free of corruption, was filled with terror as her body turned towards Kirika._

 _In that instant, the golden-eyed Shirabe pushed herself beyond her already expended limits. With her extremities crumbling, she threw herself in front of her beloved Kirika, manifesting a dome of magenta hexagons to protect both her and her partner. The energy lattice shattered a second later upon contact with the berserk Adaptor whose black arm skewered the dying girl._

 _Two screams pierced the sky. The first was Kirika's as she watched the light fade from Shirabe's eyes. The second one was only heard by Doctor Ver. It was a silent scream, but he could discern from Hibiki's one visible eye, that it was indeed a scream._

 _Vercingetorix looked inside his coat when he noticed a faint pulsing from within the depths of his jacket. The sight of the Nephilim's heart greeted him in return. It was feebly beating, but alive nevertheless._

 _The scientist regains his composure upon seeing the awakened Relic and chuckles to himself "So it wasn't a complete loss."_

* * *

Shizuka hums to herself as she prepares dinner. Today, she's alone in the Tachibana household. Several of the quarantined districts had been given the all-clear in the broadcast yesterday. That being the case, Akira went to work today on an earlier shift than usual. Life goes on for the people of the city.

Except Shizuka.

The district her dormitory is in had been hit with the brunt of the destruction, the Nephilim having razed the area as it moved through the city. While most of the shelters in that part of the city had opened up, no one is to return to the district until the workers finish clearing up the rubble and demolishing the more damaged buildings. Even if she was allowed to go back to her dorm, she would much rather stay here in the Tachibana household. Especially after her former friends left her behind when they were evacuating.

The dark-haired girl can't bring herself to blame them. Had their positions been switched, Shizuka would likely have done the same. This doesn't change the fact that being betrayed hurts. Even more so when it is by people you believed are friends.

Now that Shizuka thinks about it, those classmates seem less like friends, and more like people who happen to stick together in school. As soon as they graduate, there is no doubt everyone would go their separate ways and never see or talk to each other again.

Shizuka can't go back to her relatives either. Her aunt would welcome the girl with open arms and do anything for her. However the dark-haired girl can't bring herself to bother her aunt anymore. Not when the woman can barely make ends meet, and that's even while Shizuka used her parent's money for tuition.

Fortunately, the Tachibana family is more than willing to let her stay with them. It's far away from any place Shizuka is familiar with; however, at the same time the suburb is dark and eerie, the single family living in the area gives life to the community that had been abandoned by the rest of the residents.

The front door opens and the dark-haired girl heads over to greet the returnee. "Welcome home, Akira!"

"... I'm back," replies the older man. He looks for a place to put his crutch, only to realize he no longer had one as he broke it several days ago. Akira Tachibana sighs and takes off his shoes, putting them on the bottom level of the shoe rack.

"Dinner will be ready in fifteen!"

"... I see. Thank you, Shizuka."

Shizuka watches Akira with a smile as he heads upstairs. There is no time for Shizuka to contemplate about her past. She has her whole life to do that, so she won't do it in front of Akira.

The talk with Hibiki had reminded Shizuka that forgiveness of others is worthless without forgiving oneself. Just as her aunt did for her when she was all alone, Shizuka will reach out to Akira. She will take care of him until he learns to smile again.

And perhaps when that happens, the broken man will be able to see value in himself once more.

* * *

 _The dark shadows fully consumed the berserk Symphogear Adaptor, turning her into nothing more than a wild animal. Before it could strike down Kirika, seven bullets tore into the beast's body._

 _Limping down the street as fast as her legs could carry her, Director Nastassja bellowed, "GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"_

 _The indigo-haired woman reloaded her handgun and fired several more rounds as she approached the fight._

 _Ignoring Nastassja's words, the black creature closed in on Kirika once more, only for another magazine to be emptied into it._

 _Seeing the green Symphogear Adaptor kneeling on the ground pathetically, Doctor Ver snorted, "And you're going to just sit there? All because your little homosexual life partner died on you? Why she'd be rolling in her freshly dug grave."_

 _Kirika stayed unmoving and completely silent, having run out of tears long since. The madman knew exactly what to do here. When an individual is overwhelmed with emotion, they are more likely to accept other's words without thinking twice — even if they would not believe it normally. After their mind returns to a more rational state of thinking, they will still remember what they heard and thought during that moment of passion._

 _Vercingetorix addressed Kirika, making sure his words would be carved into the girl's mind, "Feeling frustrated? Feeling vexed? Feeling helpless? Then hold on to those feelings. Look up at that questionably human black mass in front of you. It did this. It took Shirabe away from you. Everything is its fault. Everything is the fault of Hibiki Tachibana."_

" _Don't listen to him, Kirika!" Nastassja shouted from a good distance away._

 _But her words didn't reach the girl._

 _The green Adaptor tore out clumps of her blonde hair. "HIBIKI TACHIBANA!"_

 _She sprinted towards the berserk Relic Fusion, stumbling along the way but never falling._

 _Nastassja's crippled leg gave away beneath her before she could get any closer to the fight. "Vercingetorix! You! I told you to fall back! You didn't listen! Give me one reason I shouldn't have you locked up on the spot!"_

 _The white-haired scientist looked over his shoulder with a smug expression and showed his superior what he had in his right hand. A switch. "Oops."_

 _As soon as he pressed the button, all the drones in the area dropped dead and all the remaining communication systems shut down completely._

* * *

Continuing on from last night's research, a grumpy Chris Yukine sits in her computer room at eight o'clock at night. She jots down notes and clicks through documents while cursing herself for oversleeping.

All in an effort to figure out what this "Project Einherjar" is supposed to be. Of course, being something thought up by Doctor Ver, it couldn't possibly be something good. Fortunately for the silver-haired girl, her notes from last night are very well organized and she'll be finished her work in the hour.

From what Chris can tell, research on this topic started when officials caught wind of Hibiki Tachibana, a girl whose heart fused with the fragments of the Gungnir Symphogear. This part is common to both histories. However, the fact that the other Hibiki's case of Relic Fusion Syndrome has progressed past the point where she was expected to die must have piqued the interest of the white-haired scientist and caused him to further his work on this subject area.

The second documented Relic Fusion, the scientist Ryoko Sakurai, better known to Chris as Finé, purposely fused herself to the Nehushtan Armor. The process succeeded not due to sheer luck or compatibility, but due to side effects of using the Relic's power. By using a Sacrist already inclined towards assimilating with its user, there is no need to gamble on being lucky enough to survive the dangerous process.

The third case, John Wayne Vercingetorix had designed a special formula of LiNKER from the Nephilim's cells and injected it into himself, turning his arm into the arm of the primordial giant. The madman's own theory as to how this process succeeded is that the Nephilim is a living relic and that it must be the result of some form of symbiosis — purposely limited to only his left arm, of course. In essence, it can be called a controlled fusion with the Relic.

Project Einherjar seems to be the fourth version of this Relic Fusion that takes inspiration from its predecessors. Chris herself admittedly doesn't know as much about university graduate level biological sciences or Relics, but she also doesn't doubt the mad doctor's expertise in the two subject areas.

Doctor Ver mentioned in his notes that the ideal subject would be someone who has at least a passable link coefficient. The chances of surviving the process without being attuned to the Relic are fairly slim, and Relics that are naturally inclined to fuse with their users are hard to get one's hands on.

The door to the apartment opens and a smiling brunette interrupts the Ichaival user's night. "Chris!"

Running into the living room and dodging the Hibiki that flew at her, Chris scowls. "You. What do you think you're doing at this time of the day?"

"Eh? I'm coming over to have dinner at your place. I brought take-out."

"How did you get in here?"

"Oh, that? Miku's with me! See?"

The blue-eyed girl in question steps out from behind Hibiki's back and says with an apologetic smile, "I couldn't stop her."

Chris clicks her tongue, "You could have at least called in advance. Jeez."

"But you don't answer your phone or pick up your communicator," points out Hibiki.

"Of course I do, but you never..." — the silver-haired girl pulls out both devices and curses silently. Her phone is turned off and her communicator is missing its battery pack — "Oh, I see what's going on. Very funny."

"Chris, you don't look very amused..."

Hibiki's words are met with a death stare.

Miku breaks into the conversation, "Now, now, how about we eat? I know it's a bit late but we came all this way. I'm sure you haven't eaten either."

"W-Well, there's nothing wrong with that I suppose," answers Chris. The irritation of having her own words used against her hasn't subsided, but at the same time, the red Symphogear Adaptor thinks that having friends like these isn't a bad thing after all.


	17. Resolve! Nobody Stands Alone!

I am Maria Cadenzavna Eve. My precious sister Serena died before my eyes seven years ago in the aftermath of an experiment gone wrong. To carry on her legacy, I took on her mantle of the Airgetlam Symphogear Adaptor. With the first portion of our quest in Branch 777.0 finished, I returned to my homeworld and brought visitors with me. Today is the third day since my return home.

* * *

"Adolf! Does that Nephilim thing look like it's going down any time soon?" asks Kanade as she ducks behind an overturned truck.

The blond scientist answers over the communication system, "I'm just as clueless as you are. Unfortunately all the other Symphogear Adaptors have crossed over to Branch 797.8, so you're the only person we can rely on."

" _Unfortunately_ , I'm not enough," grumbles the redhead as she vaults over the vehicle. She spins her lance in one hand and changes it into a shorter spear. An identical spear appears in her free hand. Letting out her most savage battle cry, Kanade charges at the Nephilim. "When are they coming back?"

"They never told me when."

The Gungnir wielder ducks beneath the monster's swing before kicking herself off the ground and driving both spears into the creature's hide. Using the Symphogear's hip-mounted thrusters to add on to her momentum, Kanade vaults over the Nephilim's back, leaving her armed gears buried in the monster's body. A fierce howl splits the sky as the Nephilim arches its back in pain.

Rolling on the asphalt to soften her landing, Kanade curses, "Tell them to get their asses back over here!"

"I would have done that already if I could!"

The Adaptor clicks her tongue in annoyance. Stretching her hand out towards the Nephilim, she shouts, "Gungnir, to me!"

Her armed gears tear themselves out of the Relic eater and dart through the air back to their owner. A golden light flashes from Kanade's hand as the two spears fused, returning to their original form of a single giant lance. As she prepares to hurl the weapon back at the Nephilim, amber lightning crackles around the polearm. "Eat shit!"

The giant roars and flails as it tries to remove the weapon in its chest. Purple ichor with the consistency of egg yolk spills from its wounds.

Putting a hand to her ear, Kanade grumbles, "I swear…"

The communications system cracks to life. "Director Nastassja, an unknown aufwachen has been detected. The origin is one hundred twenty-seven degrees southeast of Miss Amou's location. I'm sending you the coordinates back to headquarters. Please confirm if you can detect the origin from your end."

"Detection of aufwachen waveform confirmed. The signal has been lost but we have the signature recorded. Briggs, start and analysis on it."

The officer named Briggs gives his report, "Madam, it's a fifty percent match with Gjallarhorn."

Nastassja grimances at her misfortune. "Adolf, get Team Seven to hurry up with the sweep. Make sure no one is left behind. Kanade, as soon as Team Seven finishes evacuating the civilians, you are to retreat."

"Roger," replies both Kanade and Adolf.

As its wounds finish knitting back together, the Nephilim roars and charges at Kanade.

"Ah shit. Here we go again," the Gungnir wielder sighs. She pulls off the same maneuver as before, this adding a hailstorm of spears at the end for good measure. Immediately the recoil from using the Symphogear kicks in. Dropping down to one knee, she coughs up blood. "Time's up, huh?"

A hand enters the redhead's vision, offering to help her up. The person who boldly enters the battlefield is a girl wearing a black and blue leather jacket with matching pants.

Pulling the Gungnir wielder up to her feet, the stranger greets, "Hello there, Kanade. Reinforcements have arrived… though to be completely honest, I'm not that strong. So you're still going to need to do a bit of work."

"Who are you?" the injured Symphogear Adaptor asks.

Turning to face the Nephilim, the stranger holds up a black key card in her right hand, "Neither Alchemist nor Symphogear Adaptor. Just a passing through high school girl. Remember that."

Back at headquarters, the bridge staff gawk at the screen as it displays another unknown aufwachen waveform, this time originating from the newcomer.

* * *

The Commander summoned everyone to headquarters for a briefing in the boardroom. Morning briefings are fairly rare especially in times of peace, so there must have been something important that happened overnight. Everyone had already taken their seats around the table. Hibiki, Miku, Chris, and Tsubasa on one side, everyone else on the other. I wanted to sit next to Serena, but there were no more seats on her side and she seems to be getting along with Elfnein very well. It's a shame but I guess I'll have to give up.

Tsubasa beckons and offers me a seat beside her. Leaning over to my ear, she whispers, "You've been drinking again haven't you?"

"Wha— No, of course I ha— Okay, fine… Maybe a little."

"I see. I will have to purge your room of alcoholic beverages then."

"Is it a sin for me to enjoy a beer every now and then?!"

"This is for your own good, Maria!"

"It's for recreation this time, Tsubasa!"

Kirika notices our conversation and points at us, exclaiming loudly, "Eh? What are Maria and Tsubasa talking about? It sounds interesting!"

Please ignore us, Kirika! This isn't something you need to hear!

"Wow! Don't they look like a married couple?" Hibiki chimes in... Erm, _our_ Hibiki, that is.

I feel my ears burn a little. "Well, it's not like I would be against it—"

"Ah? No, sorry. That's not happening," denies Tsubasa. "Tachibana, your imagination runs wild as usual."

"O-O-Of course! Something like that could never happen!" I nod in agreement to cover my previous words. Somehow, I feel as if I've been rejected. Why?

Before the lot of us can continue squabbling, the Commander, Fujitaka, and Tomosato arrive. The red-haired man clears his throat and begins the meeting. "I'll keep this short since I'm running late for a conference. First order of business Elfnein?"

The tiny blonde stands up from her seat. "Um… M-maintenance work has been finished on the Ichaival and Gungnir…"

She scoots over to hand the converter units back to their wielders. Chris puts hers on without a second thought, and the pendant disappears into her blouse. On the other hand, the main user of Gungnir squeals with delight at being reunited with her Symphogear.

Ah, she's rubbing her cheek against it like one would with their pet.

"Moving on," Genjuro clears his throat again and checks his watch. "Kirika and Shirabe know of this already, but another Nephilim has appeared as of last night."

The two girls in question nod. Kirika mutters something about her life being sabotaged. Come to think of it, most of the recent calls have caught the two girls at some very unfortunate times. The two of them also seem to, without fail, be the ones closest to any incident that happens.

I know! I'll treat bring them out for ice cream! Maybe I can bring Serena too…

Speaking of Kirika, I haven't had the opportunity to speak with her after Chris and I lied about the identity of "Tsukuyomi." We had a silent agreement to go with whatever the grey-haired girl said, so we had to pretend Kirika was being her silly self and jumping to the wrong conclusion as usual. But now that I think about it, if one were to go off from the assumption that the individual named Tsukuyomi _is_ an alternate Hibiki Tachibana and then work backwards, the similarities become much easier to see.

"The specimen encountered matches the version encountered on Frontier," continues Genjuro Kazanari. "We do not know when the Nephilim will return, so I would like all of you to keep your communicators on and be prepared for any emergency calls."

Ah I see. It's the same one we fought over in the other world.

"Hmm… The evolved Nephilim, I see," muses Tsubasa, "For the combined power of everyone present, such a foe is a trivial threat, I daresay."

The tanned Hibiki chuckles to herself.

"One more thing. To our guests from another world, is it alright if we assign someone to stay with you for the time being? When the Nephilim strikes, we will not have the time to find you in the case you get lost."

My eyes light up. This is the perfect opportunity for me! I could offer myself as Serena's guide and then take everyone out for ice cream! I want to be there for her not just because it is my duty as a member of SONG, but because I am her elder sibling!

"Then… I will choose…" Serena stands up and waltzes over to my side of the table, putting her hands around the escort of her choice. "Chris!"

The Ichaival user lets out a little shriek upon skin contact.

Eh? Serena? You're two seats off you know?

Hibiki whines, "Aww… But I wanted go with Serena…"

That's my line!

Poor Chris looks uncomfortable with Serena on her back. I can almost see the beads of sweat forming on her forehead. "What did I do in my past life to deserve this…"

"Come on Chris. We're going to have so much fun together!" says my sister.

The Ichaival user looks at me.

"It's okay, if anything I'm happy that a responsible person like you will be looking after my sister."

Chris' expression changes to a look of dismay. I'm not sure what I said to make her react like that.

On the other side of the table, the alternate Miku slowly raises a hand to point at her counterpart, indicating that she would like our Miku to be her escort.

"Why, I would be happy to. Hibiki, how about the three of us travel together?"

"Hooray!" cheers the brunette.

I'm not sure if it's a good idea, having one Hibiki and two Mikus in a group. I kind of feel bad for the Hibiki being left out.

Tsubasa stands from the table and proclaims, "As a fellow practitioner of the fighting arts, I must humbly offer my service to Tsukuyomi as a guide!"

"Then I must humbly decline. A cripple like me would only slow you down," replies the disfigured Hibiki. "Instead, how about I stay with Maria?"

Hold on a minute, what does this imply about me?

Genjuro clears his throat for a third time, "Now that we have settled that issue, this wraps up out meeting. Dismissed."

The commander and the two senior officers leave the boardroom with haste. I rarely see them like this. Perhaps the higher ups are lighting a fire under them with the recent string of Noise and Nephilim appearances. Both which were thought to have stopped occurring.

One by one, everyone leaves the boardroom until only Tsukuyomi and I are left. The scarred girl uncrosses her legs. "Your Hibiki. She's scared of me isn't she?"

"How could you tell?"

"She avoids looking in my direction, and she hasn't tried talking to me at all."

"... Oh."

Avoiding eye contact isn't something odd, but the fact that Hibiki hasn't once tried talking to Tsukuyomi is very unusual of her.

"Do you have any idea why she'd act like this, Hibiki?"

"Didn't I already introduce myself as Tsukuyomi? You should stick to it so you don't screw up later. Anyways, if she's anything like me…" — Tsukuyomi breaks into a fit of soft laughter before reining herself in — "If she's anything like me, she probably is afraid of what my existence means about her. See these two clips on my suit? She knew who I was from the beginning. I suppose there was no point in hiding my identity."

I know what answer I'm going to get, but I want to hear it from someone who knows how Hibiki thinks. Steeling myself for the reply, I ask, "So what does your existence mean to our Hibiki?"

"I represent a possible alternative. A what-if version of her. Someone she sees herself becoming if a few things happened differently. And that scares her. The idea that she is capable of becoming a monster like me. She wants to reach out to me, but she doesn't know what to do. She spends so much time helping others, that when it comes time to help herself, she has simply no idea how."

"Helping people but running away from their own issues? I don't get it." I say to Tsukuyomi, although the words feel like they are directed to myself instead. "Valuing others and encouraging them to move on but not even trying to apply it to themselves? That's just hy—"

"Stop." Tsukuyomi uncrosses her legs and leans forward towards me. This is when it all starts to set in, the reason why Hibiki avoids Tsukuyomi. "Hibiki Tachibana. That girl knows very well how it feels to face adversity. That's why she can't stop herself from reaching out to others when she hears their cries. But sometimes there are people who even she doesn't know how to save. You'll hurt her feelings if you say any more."

* * *

 _An indigo-haired woman enters the hospital ward. Her irregular gait was punctuated by the sound of her walking stick hitting the floor, a rhythmic sound paired with the beeping of Miku's heart rate monitor._

 _Her footsteps stopped at the foot of the bed._

" _Hibiki Tachibana."_

 _Nastassja Sergeyevna Tolstaya. How many days had it been since I last saw that woman? A week? Two weeks?_

 _I barely remember our first meeting. It was while I went on a rampage while under the influence of the Gungnir Symphogear's berserk state. That day, I did something I could never take back. Miku told me that it's not my fault, that I was not in control. But I knew better. The berserk state can't force me to do something I don't want to._

 _I tried to hide it from Miku, but somehow, she knew. She knew Gungnir was slowly killing me. She couldn't bear to see me suffer anymore, so she went to get help. Instead, she was used and turned into an abomination. Not a fully conscious Symphogear Adaptor, but not a mindless drone either. All because she wanted to help me._

 _Some good that did her._

 _After a few moments Nastassja repeated herself, barely choking the words out, "Hibiki Tachibana."_

" _What do you want?" I gave my reply to her at last. Even if my voice was muffled by the dressings that covered my face, I could tell that it sounded much huskier than before._

" _I… need your help."_

 _A short silence fell over the room. Not because I didn't know what to say, but because I didn't want to answer Nastassja. I refused to even look at the woman, preferring to stay seated beside Miku, and hold the comatose girl's frail hand with my bandaged fingers. My eventual answer was obvious. "Go fuck yourself."_

" _Pl… Please. You… You are the only one who can… stop that man. John Wayne Vercingetorix," she pleaded, each word tearing a hole in her heart. "You're the only one who can protect this city now. We can fix all of this together."_

" _Fix?" I retorted. With my right hand, I tore the wrappings from my head and Nastassja flinched as we faced each other once again. I could see my reflection in the window to the hall. Much of my hair was now stringy, with its color fading away. Despite my right eye having grown back, I still couldn't see out of it. For the injuries that haven't healed, dozens of sutures held the wound closed. All because I surpassed my limits when fighting Miku. "Can you fix this?"_

 _Nastassja stood speechless._

 _Without waiting for her reply, I turned back to Miku. "What is there left to protect? I've lost my friends. I've lost my body. I've got nothing left. I'm dying, Professor Nastassja. Let me spend my last moments in peace. Leave me be."_

 _A cry of distress pulled my attention back to Nastassja. The older woman knelt on the floor, her head inches from the ground as her body trembled with anger, humiliation, and sorrow._

" _I can't do it. We were prepared to put our lives on the line. But that doesn't make losing someone hurt any less," she says through gritted teeth, "Now that it has finally come to this, I can't even bring myself to properly ask you for help. No matter what, I can't do it. I can't bow my head to the person who killed my Shirabe, my daughter. Even so, please stop Doctor Ver. Please stop Kirika."_

 _Just as Nastassja's actions had enabled Doctor Ver to take away Miku, my actions had taken away that woman's precious child. Because the mad doctor took advantage of Nastassja, Shirabe and Kirika were put in danger. Because the mad doctor called the shots, all that remained of my life was only the feeble dying embers. In a way, both of us were victims, but neither of us were innocent either._

" _I'm sorry, Tachibana. I… I've failed you. I've failed Kirika and Shirabe. I've failed Maria. I thought I could stop the Moon's fall along with everyone else in the FIS—"_

 _Somehow, I knew that this was the case. There was no way the Kadingir striking the Moon would end without some dire consequences but I didn't care anymore. "Then let the Moon fall. This world has done nothing for me. I shouldn't have stopped Ryoko."_

 _As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt regret. Deep down inside, I really did care. I wanted to believe I could help her. How could I not? When she would cast away her pride and overlook the blood between us… all in order to ask for my help… I could never bring myself to ignore her._

 _But what can I do? I couldn't protect anything. I couldn't save anyone. I couldn't even protect the smile of my best friend. And now that Miku's days were numbered, she needed me by her side more than ever. I had to stay there by her side. But I also had to go stop Doctor Ver before more tragedies like this could happen._

Believe in the song in your heart. As long as you listen that melody, you will never take a wrong step.

 _Ryoko, what do I do? My heart… it tells me I should stay with Miku… it also tells me that I will regret it when Doctor Ver's plan succeeds… Is it even my heart speaking? Or is it Gungnir?_

Hibiki, this isn't you. What happened to the girl who fought at Kadingir?

 _I'm not the same person as I was back then. Back then, I didn't know my limits. Now I do. Many things are out of my control, and I have neither the right nor the ability to stop them._

 _Still trapped in her endless slumber, Miku squeezed my hand as if she could sense the turmoil in my heart and mind._

Hibiki. This isn't like you. You wouldn't leave someone out to die when they reach out for you. That's not the Hibiki I know. They're calling for you. Even if you won't be thanked for it, even if no one will know about it, even if you know you might lose... you never hesitated did you?

 _With a heavy heart, I pressed her hand to my forehead and whispered, "Please. Wait for me, Miku. Don't leave without me. I swear I'll come back, and this time, I'll make sure I keep my promise."_

 _And those words were lies._

 _I didn't know if I had it in me to save everyone. I failed the last time, after all._

 _I didn't know if I could even make it back alive this time. Even if I won, my body might soon waste away if Doctor Ver was right._

 _But my heart had resolved itself at last, and its song told me to bet on this small chance of victory. Even if Miku and I didn't get to see the next sunrise, millions of others will. For this future, I decided to break Miku's heart again._

 _As I stand to leave, Nastassja looks up at me and I look back at her. "These hands can't save anyone, but perhaps these hands can stop the world from ending one more time."_

 _Taking swift steps, I left the room. Before I could allow myself the luxury of second thoughts, I pulled out a battered flip phone and rung up one of my old contacts._

 _A woman picks up on the other end, "... Hello? Is that you, Hibiki?"_

" _Commander… or rather, Commissioner Tomosato. I need a favor. Lend me a boat. I can't guarantee I'll be able to return it though."_


	18. Who am I?

_A construction worker entered Flower, and waved at the employee by the counter. "Owner, I'll have the usual."_

" _Coming right up. Lucky you. You get the honor of being my last customer."_

 _The man sat himself at the bar and placed his briefcase on the stool beside him. "Nice tie. What's with the makeover?"_

 _Instead of the casual outfit they usually wore when running the shop, the Owner of Flower was dressed in an old grey three-piece suit that looked a size too big. Around their collar was a singed salmon tie._

 _The light pink accessory brought back memories for the construction worker, happy ones and sad ones alike._

" _Well, I figured I'd want to look nice when I meet everyone on the other side," the Owner shrugged._

" _You make it sound like you're not coming back."_

 _The Owner slides a bottle of beer down the bar towards their old acquaintance. "As much as I want to come back, I'm not sure it's really something that's for me to decide."_

 _Removing his hard hat and letting his olive hair breathe, the construction worker let out a sigh. He took a drink from his bottle, and hung his head._

" _Hey. You remember Regan? The grey-haired fellow who went out of his way to cover our tracks back then? After all he did, we're back at it again, aren't we?" — the olive-haired man took another drink — "Some of us were dragged back, others jumped back in on their own. None of us signed up for this when we started, you know?"_

" _Ah," replies the Owner. There was nothing else they could say. Nothing they could do, but just listen to their old acquaintance talk. "Well, how's he doing now?"_

" _Dead."_

" _...Oh. I'm sorry to hear that... What happened?" The Owner returned to the bar with a dish and a second beer._

" _Pneumonia. Got sick and never got better," the customer took a few bites of his lunch before he continued, "Onodera's gone. Remember the guy who went back to Hokkaido? That Onodera. They say it was a car accident, though the accident part is debatable. As far as I'm aware, the Commissioner and the two of us are the last of the six still kicking."_

" _Sorry for asking for a favor from you. You made it pretty clear you wanted nothing to do with any of this business back then."_

 _The man put his briefcase on the table and pushed it over the bar to the Owner. "Don't worry about it. Times change. If you or the Commissioner need anything from me, just ask."_

" _Thank you, Mr Fujitaka," — the owner held up their beer — "Cheers."_

" _Cheers… Aren't you underage?"_

" _Hell if I care... Ah, it tastes like crap." they replied. They toss a set of keys onto the bar table, exchanging them for the briefcase. "Lock up after you're done. I'm heading out."_

" _It should be the only boat at the harbour. Go raise some hell for me."_

" _I have my own reasons for fighting, but if I go overboard, then it can't be helped, can it?" the owner looked over their right shoulder at Fujitaka with a smile. Their disfigured face twisted the sad smile into a different expression all together. Not only their scars, but the red glow in their sightless eye along with the shadow surrounding it. "After all, we're the villains this time, aren't we?"_

* * *

Earlier today we had decided to pair up with the Adaptors from another world. Unfortunately, Serena Cadenzavna Eve chose to stay with me. At least I know what I'm getting into. This isn't the most ideal situation, but it could be worse.

"Lucky for you, I have a spare bedroom just for cases like this," I sigh as I enter my apartment. "Now, I understand why Serena is here. But please do enlighten me. Why are you here, Blockhead?"

A bashful Tachibana Hibiki rubs the back of her neck. "Hmm… So… Miku said she'd let me go with her… but… I may or may not have…"

I squint at the Gungnir user.

"You didn't do your summer homework, did you? And because of that, Miku grounded you."

"... Well, you see, I need to get in the mood for homework, you know? It isn't as eas— Hey, Chris! Please put down that phone! Don't call Miku!"

Over in the living room, Serena drapes herself over a couch, "Wow! It's so spacious! And you live here alone? How can you even afford this place."

"I don't. The old man pays for it," I reply bluntly.

Serena sits upright and looks at me. "Genjuro?"

"Yes him."

Of all of the Adaptors, this girl is the only one who dares call the old man by his name. Another thing that's abnormal. Another thing that confirms my suspicions. I was thinking about confronting Serena about it… until that idiot Hibiki showed up.

The Airgetlam wielder pauses before asking cautiously, "... Adoption?"

"No, because that would make Tsubasa my aunt and I don't want her to have that over me."

I can see that self-satisfied grin now. That damned blue-haired sword fanatic with zero life skills. She'd have set her house ablaze trying to boil water if Ogawa wasn't around to save her from herself.

"Besides, the old man's family politics are a bother."

A cheeky Hibiki pops into my vision. "Hmm? But wouldn't becoming part of Master's family be a great thing? I mean you already treat him like your f— Ah! Chris! Please let go of my face!"

"One more word, and I swear…"

"Please don't tell Miku I'm at your apartment… You may not know this, but Miku has days where she gets angry too… and she's really really scary on those days."

"And whose fault is it for sneaking out when you were supposed to do your homework?" I glare at the idiot with disdain. Turning towards my room, I call out towards Serena. "And you! What are you doing over there?"

"Reading." Shortly after, Midget Airgetlam returns to the living room with a stack of documents. The documents that I was looking over last night… _and_ the night before… _and_ the night before that...

Hibiki prys herself free from my grasp and runs over to the Serena. "Eh? What are these? Ah I know! They must be something Chris wrote in her spare time! Gee, I didn't know you wro—"

Before she can continue, I shove her out onto the balcony and lock her out of the apartment. Fortunately, Hibiki's reaction meant she didn't actually get to see what the papers are about. I want it to stay that way.

"... Chris, is it alright to be leaving her out there?" says Serena. "She looks like an abandoned puppy you know?"

I close the blinds.

"Ah, that's not very nice of you."

Dragging a chair over, I sit myself across from the Airgetlam wielder. "I'm not going to beat around the bush anymore. Serena. Who are you?"

The brunette pauses.

She fiddles with her butterfly hair ornament, her brows furrowing in thought.

"Well," replies Serena. "Funny story, that was what I wanted to ask _you_ about."

* * *

Half an hour after she stepped out with Ku, Kohinata Miku returned to her dorm room. To no one's surprise, Hibiki had wandered off after being trusted with the very important task of doing her homework. This is as Miku expected, but it all plays in her favor, setting up the perfect opportunity to confront her guest.

It didn't take long for Miku to realize that Tsukuyomi and Ku are the alternate Tachibana Hibiki and Kohinata Miku. Of course, the idea to try and piece things together wouldn't have ever occurred to her if Kirika hadn't made that outburst. Miku brushed the thought off as silly and unfounded at first, but the more she mulled over it, the more little details began to pop up.

What gave away Tsukuyomi was her facial structure. After sleeping on the thought, that much is clear. There is no way Miku would be able to forget the face of the girl who held her hand for all those years.

As for Ku, it was the scar on the middle finger and the deformed nail on her index, both on her left hand. The scars were spotted by chance over the past few days. The two injuries should have been from an old kitchen accident. Injuries from a knife that slipped are fairly common, but having a set of scars that perfectly matched is a pretty rare phenomenon.

"Ku, you're..." Miku says, looking at the other girl in the eyes. "You're actually—"

The sickly girl puts a finger to Miku's lips. A certain understanding blossoms between the two girls. If sickness hadn't drained the youth and beauty from her, the two girls would be mirror images, there is no doubt about that.

Ku's hands reach up to brush the hair from Miku's face. The pale girl simply tilts her head slightly and smiles. Her shaking fingers trace over the features of the face that would have been hers if her fate had taken a different turn.

Miku pulls her alternate self into a tight embrace, shedding the tears that the other girl could not. "I'm… so sorry."

Though she hadn't done anything wrong, Miku can feel guilt eat at her heart. She lived out her life in peace, had the support of her family and friends. Even compared to those who were never impacted by the Zwei Wing Tragedy, Miku can be said to be living a very fortunate life. Yet in this moment, when the truth behind her alternate counterpart's past set in, Kohinata Miku can't help but feel as if she had stolen the portion of luck that her other self should have been enjoying.

The withered girl pats Miku's back before gently pushing her away. Wiping her tears with shaking hands, the alternate Miku smiles.

Her message is clear.

 _I'm satisfied with my ending. Please, don't cry for me._

"But—" Miku objected before being silenced by a finger to her lips.

Ku fishes a folded photograph from her jeans and presses it into Miku's palm. A family portrait-like image, centered on Tsukuyomi.

In the photo, Ku sits on Tsukuyomi's right, holding onto the tanned girl's arm. Chris is on the other side, looking uncomfortable as usual, evidently having been forced into taking the photo with everyone.

Maria stands behind Chris, flashing a multi-million dollar smile while Kanade, cheeky grin and all, has her arm around the international superstar. Tachibana Akira stands on the opposite end by Ku, leaving an awkward gap between him and Maria. On the old man's right is a dark-haired girl that Miku had never seen before.

Miku's opinion of Hibiki's father wavers slightly at the sight of an unfamiliar high school girl clinging to his arm.

Nowhere on this photo are Hibiki's mother and grandmother, though Miku could guess what happened to them.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

Ku simply smiles again, tilting her head slightly.

 _Something to remember me by, I suppose?_

To Miku, this photo is more than just something to remind her of her other self. This image is one of a family. If something like this could happen over on the other side, then perhaps, one day, a picture with everyone could happen could happen here too. With Hibiki, her mother, her grandmother, and her father. Everyone sitting together, just like before Zwei Wing.

Perhaps.

* * *

Two days later, Tsukuyomi and Maria came to visit. Fortunately, Serena is at SONG headquarters today. She hasn't said much about what we discussed the other day, so I think it's best she and Maria don't see each other for now. At least not until Serena figures things out.

"Tsukuyomi, what do you mean by that?" asks the Airgetlam user.

The grey-haired girl gives us a wry smile. "It means exactly what it sounds like. I want to let Hibiki know that no matter what she does, she will never end up like me."

"That doesn't sound like it will change anything. You should know how stubborn Hibiki can be—"

Tsukuyomi cuts Maria off. "After seeing her alternate self, Hibiki can no longer trust the path she chose," — the tanned girl pauses — "She is looking down the untrodden trail, fearing that it will lead her to me. I know this better than anyone."

"How are you going to show her that you and her are… No. No!" the international superstar shouts as she stands up, her pink hair almost bristling. "You can't possibly be thinking of doing that, right? Chris, say something. You don't agree with what Tsukuyomi is planning, do you?"

There has to be another way. We didn't bring the Hibiki, Miku, and Serena from 777.0 back for this to happen… At the same time, if Tsukuyomi believes that blockhead would think that way, then who am I to say otherwise?

I decline to comment for now.

"I will show her that Tachibana Hibiki and Relic Fusion Specimen Number One are two separate people. Though we may have been the same in the past, we are two fundamentally different beings in the present," continues Tsukuyomi, "Her Gungnir is a spear that only draws blood to protect others. My Gungnir is a spear that kills with impunity—"

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"By fighting."

"Of course you— I should have— you…" Maria trips over her own words several times before picking up her purse and heading for the door. "Do whatever you want."

Ah. Tsukuyomi has done it this time. Well. Hibiki has always had a peculiar ability to rile up Maria.

The tanned girl sits back. "Chris, am I in the wrong?"

"Pissed her off real bad this time," I sigh. "You know, we brought you, Miku and Serena back to our world so you could laugh and have fun. Neither of us expected things to turn out like this, much less you declaring your intention to fight with our Hibiki. Well, it's hella messed up, but there's no use crying over it now. It's not like you'll back down now, right?"

Tsukuyomi doesn't answer me directly.

"When that time comes, what will you do?"

"I will stand against you with everything I've got."

She laughs. "Thank you, Chris."

Exactly as she wanted.

I understand why Tsukuyomi wanted to fight Hibiki so badly. How could I not? I may not have seen what she saw or done what she did, but I know why she feels this way. After all, this same feeling as always been buried inside my chest.

Guilt.

Tsukuyomi wants to be punished. She wants to be hurt by someone. She knows Hibiki is doubting her choices and straying from her path. So Tsukuyomi will be her alternate self's stepping stone. The stepping stone back onto the path Hibiki was always meant to be on. An excuse to let herself be trampled. An excuse to experience the pain and misery of everyone Tsukuyomi has hurt.

Just like our Hibiki, she must have had been beaten and bloodied by people who blamed her for Zwei Wing. She must have fought hard during Kadingir. But the shadow eating at Tsukuyomi's heart isn't a burden placed on her by others. It's a curse she put on herself.

Like father, like daughter. How ironic.

With a sigh, I rummage around in the messenger lying beside me, procuring the documents I've been holding onto for the past week or so.

I know, I'm a terrible person for bringing this topic up. My fingers feel like they're rotting away as I leaf through the papers in my hands. But I have to do it. I need to ask this question because this is the last chance I'll get.

"Anyways, now that Maria's gone, I can get to what I wanted to talk to you about," — I place the documents about Kirika on the table and push them towards Tsukuyomi — "Why?"

One word. That's all I could ask.

Truth is, I thought about the many different ways I could have phrased it. I spent nights brainstorming and imagining every possible dialogue. This was all I could come up with. This was all I could say without snapping.

I already know who did it. I've always known. That was one of the first things I figured out on our mission. I think I know why she did it too. But I want to hear it from Tsukuyomi— No. I want to hear it from Tachibana Hibiki herself.

"It seems to me that you've forgotten something rather important." She says as she leans forward, resting her elbows on the table. Hibiki steeples her fingers and finishes her reply, "I do remember telling you that I am the villain in this story."

* * *

 _Akatsuki Kirika. The final product of John Wayne Vercingetorix's Project Einherjar. The subject herself was never dead to begin with, so the name "Einherjar" would be a bit of a misnomer, but that didn't bug the mad scientist in the slightest._

" _My plan is coming together at last! Of course! Of course it would! I'm the unparalleled genius, John Wayne Vercingetorix after all! The Last Action Hero's plan for the salvation of humanity shall come to fruition!"_

 _The figure of Kirika stood silently as she looked out over the shores of Frontier._

" _First! We lured out Relic Fusion Specimen Number One to awaken the Nephilim's heart. Now, capturing that monster was Nastassja's plan, but hey, two birds with one stone. I can't complain about it. It's just a shame that we lost poor Shirabe…"_

 _Kirika glared at the doctor. "Shut it."_

" _I got it. Touchy subject, right? Very sorry." he replied with his hands raised in false surrender. "Second! I wasn't too confident on attuning a person to a relic, so I needed more data. Lucky for me, little Kohinata Miku showed up on my doorstep telling me she would do anything to help that H— her friend. So I told her the truth! With the power of the Shenshoujing, she could erase all of that girl's pain and suffering! She took my offer, and let herself become a Symphogear adaptor for the sake of love. How touching. I got to do something to help someone's pursuit of happiness and also received valuable data for my troubles. I see this as an absolute win!"_

 _The girl dressed in green didn't reply to the doctor's exposition. There was something in the horizon that she seemed much more preoccupied with._

" _Third! With the data of the new Shenshoujing adaptor as well as data on Relic Fusions, I was able to fulfill your request. To become stronger so you can avenge your dear Shirabe. Relic Fusion Specimen Number Three! Hmm… I suppose I would be Number Three with this new arm of mine, so you will be Number Four. Yes, you are Relic Fusion Specimen Number Four!" said the doctor, placing his hand on Kirika's shoulder._

 _Immediately, the blonde grabbed the doctor's corrupt arm and removed it from her shoulder. "With a monologue like that, you're either a hero nearing victory, or a villain about to get taken down. It's like you're trying to set off flags."_

 _Ignoring the girl's comments, Doctor Ver continued with his monologue. "And now, the fourth stage! The final step before humanity's salvation! I just need you and the flawed prototype to fight, this will produce enough phonic gain to power Frontier. After that, we'll repeat the tragedy of Kadingir, but on a larger scale! It's a pity. It's a damn shame. But I am only human. I can only guide so many lost sheep. Moreover, this world's resources are finite. Perhaps it can sustain the people for the present, but not for the future. Those who survive the destruction will be the chosen ones to be the ones to inherit the world! Lead by me of course!"_

 _Kirika had ignored the rest of the man's monologue. Instead, she fixated herself on a figure wearing a grey suit over on the beach. "Tachibana Hibiki. TACHIBANA HIBIKI! That murderer! I'll kill her! She's mine! Ver, I'm heading out!"_

 _Doctor John Wayne Vercingetorix clicked his tongue as the blonde tore down part of the stone walls and leapt down towards the shore. "If that girl didn't fly into a rage all of a sudden at the mention of Specimen One, she would be a superb weapon. Slightly unstable, but superb."_


	19. To Battle! Heroines, On Stage!

Before Chris can confront Serena, the Airgetlam wielder reveals that she herself is unsure of her true identity. At the same time, Miku is inspired by her alternate self to try and support Hibiki in rebuilding her family. As idle days swing by, Tsukuyomi reveals her plan to rejuvenate Hibiki's faith in her own justice. Despite Chris and Maria disagreeing with Tsukuyomi's beliefs, they are unable to convince Tsukuyomi to back down. And so, with every second that slips by, the inevitable draws closer...

* * *

After paying my respects to my parents and placing a new offering at the household shrine, I begin the usual ritual of housework. Lately, I've been declining any invitations to go out with friends. I've been meaning to go to karaoke with them someday, it's just that the situation with Gjallarhorn hasn't been solved yet, so I could be sent out by SONG at any time. As a result, my days are spent slow and uneventful.

That Midget Airgetlam is over at Headquarters looking through the archives today. The two of us haven't talked much regarding her identity, and I would rather not ask about it. I remember asking the old man about Sakurai Ryoko before she became Finé and she sounded like a fairly nice person... though I'm not sure how well he knew that woman back then.

From what we know, it seems like the incarnation of Finé inherits all their previous memories and powers. If that's the case, then I hope that instead of accepting the opinions of her past lives, Serena can try to reinterpret her memories through her current self's perspective…

Though if she were to do that then… Kadingir _did_ happen, so hopefully…

But Tsukuyomi ended up the way she is… Could what had happened between Finé and Tsukuyomi be different then? No, it has to be different. Otherwise the Frontier Incident wouldn't have happened like it did in the other world.

She fought alone. Section Two of Branch 777.0 was completely eliminated, according to the FIS archives. Tsukuyomi stood alone in opposition of FIS who she viewed as the invader. She couldn't have known of their plan to reset the Moon's orbit, and the FIS must have only seen her as a rogue Symphogear adaptor.

Tsukuyomi killed both Shirabe and Kirika. That much she admitted to. She refused to elaborate on the topic, however. Of course, from the point of view of everyone else, there is no doubt Tsukuyomi is the villain.

And then it hits me.

The intersection near the hotel, the same place where the memorial for that world's Shirabe stands. Tsukuyomi must have lost control of herself just like our Hibiki did. It's even at the exact same place.

In this world, Tsubasa and I were there to stop her before things got out of hand… But the Yukine Chris and Kazanari Tsubasa of the other world… They weren't there for Tsukuyomi. They couldn't be there.

...

Bah! It's a drag! It's a pain! Argh, why do things have to be so complicated? Tsukuyomi and her godforsaken dumpster fire of a world! Her depressing acceptance of everything around her! Her learned helplessness in the face of danger! That stubborn idiot! Damn her! She's more difficult to deal with than that Blockhead from this wor—

The doorbell rings.

… Speak of the devil and they shall appear.

"Chris!" exclaims Tachibana Hibiki as she throws herself at me.

"Get off! Damnit! Why even bother ringing the doorbell if you're just going to barge in anyways?!"

With great effort, I manage to pry the idiot off of me and sit her down on the couch.

I let out a sigh. "Jeez, I bet you only came over because you're skipping out on your homework agai— Hey! What are you looking away for?"

The brunette takes an interest in the coffee table and sweats profusely.

And then it hits me. There must be something she can't show Miku. That's why she's trying to spend time away from home. As much as I don't want to admit it, Tsukuyomi's guess is spot on. Hibiki has always been the type to bottle up her issues until someone notices. Even if I don't believe Tsukuyomi's approach to this problem is the right one, I'm not qualified to say anything about it. I mean, there was a point in time where my solution to problems is to go beat the ever living crap out of your opponent until one of you wins. Erm… That's still how I would prefer to solve some problems, actually.

"Alright. Look. I don't know what it is, but you've clearly got something on your mind," I say, taking a seat next to Hibiki on the couch. "I'm not going to ask what it is. I'm not good with that sort of stuff anyways. I'll just tell you this: Go punch something, go break something."

"Eh?" The blockhead looks at me in confusion.

Truth be told, I don't really know where I'm going with this either. I'm just as lost as you are.

"Scream. Yell. Shout from the bottom of your heart. Then, once you've let off steam, sit down and mull over it again. Perhaps you'll come to a different conclusion. Maybe you'll see things differently."

Hibiki smiles sheepishly, "No, no, no. It's nothing like that I—"

She's cut off by my communicator ringing, which I pick up. "Yes, Yukine Chris speaking."

"Yukine! Communications with Headquarters are down. As the highest ranking of SONG's Symphogear adaptors, I will be taking command from here," says the voice of Tsubasa. "Tachibana is at your apartment correct? Good. I will be send someone along to brief you on the situation as well as escort you to the Kadingir Restricted Area."

After making sure I properly received the message, she hangs up.

I pat Hibiki's back. "Okay, break's over. We've got work."

* * *

 _Akatsuki Kirika arrived on the shore and confronted the intruder, "Tachibana Hibiki! So you've come!"_

" _Kirika, about Shi—"_

 _The Igalima user punched them. "Don't you dare use her name!"_

" _I've done something I can't take back," continued the figure in grey. Purple blood dribbled from their nose._

 _The younger girl grabbed the stranger by the collar. "You murderer! You thief! Fiend!"_

 _Another punch. And another. And another._

 _The figure in grey never once fought back. They didn't even try to catch the blows. Like a sinner resolved to accept their punishment, they let the girl in green pummel them to the ground._

" _Fight back, you coward!" the girl roared._

 _She was only dealing out what the tanned figure deserved. But as much as Kirika viewed herself as the one with a righteous cause, beating someone who refused to retaliate felt terrible. A small piece of Akatsuki Kirika refused to go any further. The little bit that wasn't consumed by her anger, that wasn't eroded by the machine grafted to her head, that wasn't invaded by the verdant relic planted in her body. This remaining piece of conscience told the Symphogear adaptor that her hands weren't meant for this. Enough was enough._

 _No, she hated this Tachibana Hibiki. This Tachibana Hibiki was a murderer. This Tachibana Hibiki was selfish. This Tachibana Hibiki stole everything Kirika loved._

 _Kirika's hooded scarf blew away in the wind, revealing her disheveled hair, her mutilated face, and her metallic implants. After days of splitting and healing, the lines she scratched onto her own visage in had long since turned to disgusting scars. On the back of her head, the device grafted to her looked like a claw, unlike Miku's which resembled a mirror._

 _The bloody mess on the ground reached a hand up to Kirika, resting on the girl's cheek. "It must have hurt so much. I'm sorry this had to happen to you."_

 _That thing should have died a long time ago if it was still human. Yet it wasn't human. Not anymore. Despite being a monster, it still displayed human feelings… No, it pretended to display human feelings. It pretended to feel sympathy._

 _A deafening gunshot sounded, echoing as it faded off into the distance._

 _In the grey relic fusion's left hand was a revolver chambered with six bullets, now only five remaining._

 _Kirika threw herself off of the monster, and clutched her abdomen as purple ichor leaked out. Seizing the opportunity, the grey relic fusion pushed itself up to its feet, pointing the firearm in its hand at her opponent._

" _I'm sorry. I've never been good at words. I'm always saying the wrong things. I'm always hurting others," rasped the grey one as its face knit back together. A black miasma seemed to wrap itself around the disfigured creature as it stood upright. "I lost control of myself and did something I could never take back... It haunted me, you know? When I close my eyes, I see them. Everyone at Zwei Wing. Everyone at Lydian. Everyone at Kadingir. Mom. Grandma. Miku. Master. Ryoko. Shirabe."_

 _The green Symphogear adaptor only growled in response. She removed their hand from the wound in their side, revealing the bullet hole to be slowly closing up after expelling the projectile._

" _So that's what happened. I see. You're just like me now… No, not yet. You're different. You're a version two. A new type of relic fusion. That's okay. I might not be able to save you like Professor Nastassja ask me to, but I can still stop you before you end up like me."_

" _You're a monster! A hypocrite!" Kirika roared, "You break promises! You've killed. You've killed and killed and killed! You're a fake hero!"_

 _The girl's words were quite evidently not the words she would have come up with normally. These words were the result of being around Doctor Ver as well as her own encroaching insanity._

 _The relic fusion removed her suit jacket, slowly and deliberately, one sleeve at a time._

" _I never said I was a hero. After all, that promise to Nastassja is another promise I'll be breaking," — with her revolver wrapped up inside jacket, the grey figure tossed the bundle into the sand, far enough away to ensure its safety — "But I promise you this, Kirika. I won't let you die a monster."_

 _The air around the two relic fusions heated up and the sand by their feet melted into a filthy black glass._

 _There was no chant._

 _There was no song._

 _There was no Symphogear, not anymore._

 _At the same time, they both transformed._

" _IGALIMA!"_

" _GUNGNIR!"_

* * *

Kohinata Miku is the only one out of all six Symphogear adaptors to become one completely of their own volition. She may have been warped and mind controlled by Doctor Ver at one point, but the point still stands. Miku had known full well what she would get into by donning the Shenshoujing Symphogear.

She never had formal combat training. In fact, her inexperience was such a liability that Doctor Ver needed to create a device that essentially piloted the Shenshoujing for her. Despite this, Miku readily accepted the Shenshoujing pendant a second time when the opportunity presented itself. She was afraid at first, yet at the end of the day she was the only one who could do what needed to be done. There is a saying popularized by a western series. _With great power comes great responsibility_. This was a responsibility. The responsibility of being someone who wields the power of the Symphogear.

Though Commander Kazanari Genjuro allowed Miku to take part in training exercises, Miku was never cleared for deployment. Deep down, she hated being sidelined. She wanted to be useful. She wanted to be able to help everyone when she could.

And today, her wish has come true.

There was a call from Tsubasa today asking for Miku's assistance.

 _Kohinata, I need a favor. I know you do not have the paperwork done to serve as an active member of SONG; however, there is no alternative now. I will take responsibility and explain it to the Commander... Sorry, I do not have time to elaborate right now._

This was Miku's moment. The order that she thought would never come has now been given.

Shortly after receiving the call, Miku received a set of documents sent by Tsubasa, including the ones she needed to present to the members of Team Seven who had set up a perimeter around the area. The destination in question? Château de Tiffauges.

Frustratingly, the portable terminal Miku kept in case of such emergencies has no ability to identify aufwachen waveforms, despite being a piece of equipment issued by SONG. The black-haired girl could only assume that the large red dots represent hostiles, with the size representing how powerful they seem. Not that it made any sense to Miku.

Despite having no clue how to use her Symphogear or her equipment, Miku's decision was made. Tsubasa, Chris, and Hibiki were headed to Kadingir. Shirabe, Kirika, and Serena were making their stand at the Harbour. Maria was holding Downtown. It was time for Miku to do her part.

As fast as her legs could carry her, she made her way to the Château, having left "Ku" back at the Lydian dormitories. Miku didn't want the sickly girl to get hurt anymore. It is clear as day to her that the other Miku wasn't as healthy as she was.

Today, it is just Miku versus the Nephilim. The multiple Nephilim.

It's a rather easy match up seeing as Shenshoujing is designed to destroy relics. However, as mentioned before, Kohinata Miku is not a fighter. If even a single blow were to land on her, she would be in deep trouble.

"Drats!" spits Miku. "Ugh, it's such a pain. Why don't I just burn them all to the ground?"

She stops herself before she can start setting up for her ultimate attack. Even if this place is by the ruins of the Château de Tiffauges, it is still in the middle of the city. Miku can't use her more powerful attacks or else civilians may get caught in the blast. More importantly—

"... Why did I say that?"

Elfnein's warning comes back to the Shenshoujing wielder.

 _This relic has a habit of manipulating it's user's mind; however, at the end of the day, a mirror will always be a mirror. It can't push you to do something you don't want to do. In other words, using Shenshoujing is similar to using the Ignite Module, where you are forced to confront the facet of you that lies in the deepest darkest recesses of your mind._

Miku clicks her tongue in annoyance.

Returning her focus back to the battle on hand, she fires several more blasts from her armed gear. One of the bolts strikes the Nephilim, blasting open its chest and revealing what the girl can only assume to be the heart of the primordial giant.

Seizing this opportunity, she fans out her armed gear and returns to solid ground. Having her armed gear take the form of a large circular mirror, Miku tucks the weapon under her arm and hurls it as if it were a giant discus. The deadly weapon bounces off of the buildings on either side of the avenue before striking the Nephilim's exposed core.

Miku winces at the sight of the large scars on the nearby building facades and silently apologies for the collateral damage.

A roar sounds from behind her as a second Nephilim leaps over her head, bounding towards its fallen brother. The creature's cannibalistic instincts kick in as it begins to devour its sibling's corpse.

"What on Earth—" the black-haired girl gasps as she watches in horror.

Regaining her bearings, she summons her fan back to her hand and fires several more energy blasts. Unfortunately, it's too late. The primordial giant swells in size after consuming its sibling's remains and matures into a larger, deadlier form.

Before Miku can react, the primordial giant charges at her, sending her flying down the avenue and into a car's windshield. Her Symphogear armor immediately disengages as a result of the impact. The girl can only weakly roll off of the car's hood as she tries to catch her breath.

A dark silhouette enters Miku's vision, no doubt it is the Nephillim looming over its prey, ready to finish her off.

"Mi… Ku…"

To Miku's surprise, it was not a giant beast, but a girl in a purple hoodie and jeans standing before her.

"... You? You're supposed to stay at home, idiot!" she scolds her alternate counterpart, "Your condition is bad enough already!"

"... friend… needs help…" the sickly girl replies. Her shaking hands reach up to take off her hood, revealing Doctor Ver's machine. A mechanical whirring emanates from it, sounding like an old computer booting up, and the purple orb in the center flickers to life. The alternate Miku's feeble trembling stops, and her speech becomes much more audible and coherent than before. "Miku. Together. Go."

The healthier one sighs and takes her place beside her counterpart. "Alright then."

Just like her, "Ku" is of the stubborn sort. No amount of convincing would stop her from joining the fight. Miku knows this better than anyone else.

Like mirror images, the two girls hold out their relic pendants towards the Nephilim with the air of heroes facing their greatest challenge. They exchange a single glance before chanting in unison, " _Rei Shenshoujing rei zizzl_ "

* * *

"Eat that!"

Horizon Canon. An attack inspired by the same one I used in the other world with Gungnir. The Nephilim I blasted with it died from the attack. Likely because it was weaker than the usual specimen. Whether it was a straggler form a different fight or its siblings had signaled it out as an outcast, I don't really care.

There's no time to think about it. I can't go back to the harbour to back up the other ex-FIS adaptors. Tsubasa's channel went dead a minute ago, so something must have happened there. Hibiki and Chris are headed to Tsubasa, so Tsubasa should be fine. However, Tsukuyomi mentioned she would fight Hibiki.

I try to contact Chris.

The other end of the line connects. "Yes? What is it?"

Uh oh.

"Chris, you're not at Kadingir yet… right?"

"No. I'm on my way. Hibiki's right next to me, if you're wondering."

Oh no.

"Something has happened to Tsubasa. I can't reach her—"

"Shit," curses Chris as she hangs up.

Miku said she would be alright by herself over by the Château de Tiffauges. Her Shenshoujing is the ultimate anti-relic weapon, so I don't think she'll lose.

Tsubasa. Something bad has happened to her.

As I prepare to leave, a brilliant rainbow light beam drives itself into the ground several feet in front of me, cutting off my route. Perhaps it is more accurate to describe the beam as intertwined gusts of wind, if wind were something that had color and could be seen by the naked eye. The colored wind dissipates into colorful wisps that scatter in all directions, revealing a girl with maroon twintails standing in the center of the tempest with her back towards me.

The girl is wearing a blue hoodie and patchy jeans. Her hoodie has that famous wave painting printed on the back. A painting by… Hokusai, I think?

"Eh? Oh. Oops. I'm facing the wrong way," says the girl as she hastily turns around to face me. "Hello there, Maria! Nice to see you!"

I can't believe my eyes. It's… It's that Lydian Academy girl in Hibiki's friend group. The one who gets along with Kirika really well. Her name was Ito… It… Ita…ba?

"Itaba?" I asked incredulously.

The brunette squints, straining to see the tiny figure of the Château in the distance. "Ah, I see. So this is after the _first_ time SONG had to deal with an alchemist."

What?

"The _first_ time?"

"Judging by how you look, yes," she answers, looking me up and down again before turning her attention back to her black notebook.

"... What do you mean _first_?"

Itaba covers her mouth, "Oh... Sorry, spoilers."

The _first_.

 _First_.

So another alchemist will come and challenge SONG again?

"Ah, here we are! Branch 797.8, a world with an active Gjallarhorn, a world where adaptors are crossing back and forth. Now, I don't have a thing against world hopping, but I think you've interfered a bit too much with 777.0. I mean, leaving only one Symphogear adaptor on the other side? She's having a pretty hard time over there, you know?" admonishes Itaba. She closes her book and stows it inside her zip hoodie. "I'll have to ask you to not go through with what you're thinking about doing. The going to stop Tsukuyomi part specifically. All the better if you decide to go back to 777.0..." — realizing how absurd she would sound to the average listener, Itaba sighs — "You're not going to believe me on this, are you?"

… Itaba shouldn't have the clearance to know anything about Tsukuyomi, much less my plan to stop her which I haven't told anyone.

Twelve of Airgetlam's daggers manifest themselves in a circle around me as I prepare to defend myself.

Itaba groans, "So we're doing it this way, are we. Not like I expected anything less. Well, I'll have to try my best then."

She places a… transformation buckle on her waist.

 _[X-Drivar On]_

I've watched enough of those live action superhero shows with Kirika and Shirabe to know what's coming next. "You're not Itaba. Who the hell are you?"

"Neither Alchemist nor Symphogear Adaptor," says the impostor as she holds up a black keycard. "Just a passing through high school girl. Remember that."

Similar to the alternate Miku's transformation, purple lines start crawling over the impostor's skin; except in this case, the lines resemble those on a printed circuit board. Her skin begins to glow with a brilliant golden light.

She slides the keycard into the left side of her buckle. " _Henshin_."

* * *

"Team Seven, abandon the perimeter and secure the emergency bunkers. The Symphogear adaptors have the situation controlled," orders Kazanari Tsubasa as she speeds down the avenue on her motorcycle. Her siren and emergency lights are both switched on, signaling for other drivers to make way. With her Symphogear armor deployed, there is no doubt she is intending to sacrifice her vehicle again.

Fortunately, Tomosato was able to relay enough information to Tsubasa before the connection with Headquarters fizzled out. Using this data, the Kazanari heiress was able to give the rest of the Symphogear adaptors their orders. Hopefully, Chris and Hibiki have arrived at Kadingir already.

As Tsubasa approaches Kadingir, it becomes clear to her that someone already took care of the situation. However, it isn't anyone from SONG. Dismounting her bike and sprinting onto the battlefield, the young woman greets the lone warrior standing in the carnage. "Tsukuyomi!"

Ominously her boot makes contact with what looks to be the remains of a Nephilim's heart. The red glow had long since faded, and while an intact specimen of this organ might have looked stone-like, this specific one seems mushy and deflated as sits in a pool of green ichor.

Three Nephilim lie scattered across the battlefield, slowly being consumed by monochrome flames. None of the bodies show evidence weapons having been used to kill them. Instead, the injuries inflicted on the fallen giants are very clearly done with bare hands.

Tsubasa's eyes lock onto Tsukuyomi. The visitor from an alternate world is still wearing their fancy three-piece suit, now covered in burns and scrapes. Both sleeves are soaked to the elbow with ichor and parts of the back have been burned away, revealing the scuffed dress shirt underneath.

The Ame no Habakiri wielder asks, "... What happened here?"

"Hey… Tsubasa," the figure replies, too preoccupied to acknowledge the question. They turn to face the Ame no Habakiri wielder, revealing a visage smeared with green. "If there was someone you needed to save… and the only way you knew how to do it was to fight them. Would you still do it?"

"Of course I would," the blue-haired warrior answers without pause. Her expression changes as she realizes what she's looking at, as she realizes _who_ she is looking at.

"If I said I needed to fight Hibiki, would you let me?"

The blue-haired woman scowls at the question. Tsukuyomi, who comes from a different world, is without a doubt the counterpart of a very familiar girl. Yet if they were the same person, why would she ask for such a thing from Tsubasa? The conclusion the Ame no Habakiri Symphogear adaptor arrives at is a grim one.

Both parties already know the answer. Tsubasa would never let someone hurt Hibiki, even if it was for the better. There has to be another way to go about it. She regrets pushing Hibiki away back before the Frontier Incident. It was to save Hibiki, but it also caused irreparable wounds in their relationship.

Tsukuyomi never had someone to do that for her. She never had someone who would rather end their friendship than see her get hurt. Or rather, that special person must have disappeared from her life before they could do that. She is the result of a history that this world never knew.

"You know I can't let you do that," replies Tsubasa bitterly.

"I see. So it's come to this," the tanned figure chuckles as they stare up at the ruined Kadingir. "I don't believe in fate. I don't believe in gods. But if there is someone out there, they have a pretty twisted sense of humor."

A faint crackling from the nearby fires fill up the short pause in their conversation.

The blue Symphogear adaptor forces a smile, "Remember back when it was just you and me in Section Two? We fought almost every day. This time, it looks like it's my turn to start one," — the young woman readies her blade and rephrases the same words said to her last year — "It would be an honor if we could fight together."

Tsubasa knows Tsukuyomi isn't the same person she knew, yet Tsubasa can't help making the comparison.

"Okay," answers the Tachibana Hibiki from another world. "How about we fight each other?"


	20. Big Sister and Little Sister

Relics, ancient items holding supernatural power. They appear in mythology and folklore from all over the world. In the modern age there are girls, the Symphogear adaptors, who wield this power so that despair may one day become hope.

Heroines from two worlds battle against their common enemy which threatens to burn their homes to the ground. Split among four battlefields, each group faces a problem of their own. With Maria Cadenzavna Eve's battle coming to an end, she prepares to rush to the aid of her allies.

But as she prepares to leave, another enemy makes herself known...

* * *

Tomosato Aoi and Fujitaka Sakuya furiously hammer away at their terminals as they troubleshoot the communication difficulties experienced by SONG Headquarters.

"Alright! Configuration of the spare antenna is finished. It's a bit spotty, but it will do for now," announces the male officer. "Connections with satellites have been re-established. Unfortunately, audio channels are still offline."

After checking the system from her computer, Tomosato gives the order to Kirika and Shirabe, "Good job girls. You can come down now."

"Commander! We have visuals," reports Fujitaka. On his cue, two video feeds pop up on screen for the entire bridge team to see.

Genjuro swallows. "Good God."

On the first, Maria finishes off the Nephilim after putting in great effort. Even if the primordial giant seems to be somewhat crippled to begin with, fighting against it one-on-one is still quite a challenge.

The second feed is of Tsubasa fighting against someone in a grey suit. Tsukuyomi, the visitor from another world. Each strike of the swordswoman's katana is blocked by the scarred figure's ixwa. Despite wearing their grey three-piece suit while Tsubasa is clad in the Ame no Habakiri Symphogear, it is evident that Tsukuyomi has the upper hand.

Status displays featuring Maria's Airgetlam and Tsubasa's Ame no Habakiri also appear on screen. Both Symphogears are worse for wear, with Maria's link coefficient having dropped due to the effects of LiNKER wearing off. In Tsubasa's case, her display shows that her armor has sustained great amounts of damage, her right arm being completely exposed. There is no doubt that Tsubasa will have to be sidelined for a week while her Symphogear is taken in for repairs.

"Tomosato, use the combat data recorded by the Ame no Habakiri and give me a profile of Tsukuyomi's ability para—"

"Forget about that," interrupts Serena, speaking up after holding her silence all this time. "I've got those numbers memorized."

Everyone on the bridge looks at Serena with a mixture of surprise and skepticism.

"How—"

"My dear, I can't believe you of all people would still be ignorant of who 'Tsukuyomi' really is."

The Airgetlam wielder waltzes over to Tomosato's terminal and zooms in on Tsukuyomi's chest. Visible under the tanned figure's slashed shirt is a familiar sight. Though layered over with multiple different marks, Tachibana Hibiki's signature forte-shaped scar is still quite visible.

An uncomfortable silence descends on the bridge. Usually, when confronted by a situation where SONG's adaptors are cornered like this, Genjuro would volunteer to enter combat himself. Yet when presented with the image of an alternate possibility of the girl he mentored, the red-haired commander seems to be at a loss.

He trained Hibiki to fight. He knows what she is like. He knows what the girl is capable of, and the sight of this alternate Hibiki's cold, calculated, and precise movements haunts Genjuro. It is as if the tanned girl is missing everything that made her the Tachibana Hibiki everyone recognized. Stripped of the heart and soul that can make even the coldest of people to open up, all that remains is a weapon of war.

Returning from installing the new antenna, Shirabe and Kirika arrive on the bridge, only to be greeted by the sight of Tsubasa fighting a losing battle. "Tsubasa… Why?"

"Aufwachen waveform recorded near Maria's location!" says Elfnein. "It's gone now, but I have a record of it. Running analysis…"

On the first video display, a brilliant prismatic beam drives itself into the pavement before Maria. The bright colors dissipate, leaving behind a girl with her reddish-brown hair done in twintails. Lacking an operational audio channel, the bridge staff can't hear anything, but evidently the unknown girl's words come as a shock to Maria.

There's no time to sit around and gape about the alternate Hibiki. Despite that, everyone on the bridge can't help but feel something inside their chest drop as they watched both video feeds. Tomosato clears her throat. "Commander, facial recognition finished. The brunette is Itaba Yumi, a second-year student at Lydian Music Academy. But—"

"Itaba left for Hokkaido last week," says Shirabe, finishing the officer's sentence.

Kirika looks around at everyone on the bridge. "... Eh?"

That being said, there are only two possibilities remaining.

"So it's either this someone wearing Itaba's face," says Serena. She makes her way to Genjuro's terminal, and perches on the left side of it. "Or this is a case like me. Someone from another world."

Having finished her work, the blonde homunculus gies her report, "Analysis finished! It's a fifty percent match with Gjallarhorn."

"We're detecting two more signatures that we haven't accounted for. Visuals confirmed," says Fujitaka who devoted his attention to scanning the rest of the city while his coworkers are focused on Maria and Tsubasa. A third window appears on screen, revealing two figures in purple armor. "Aufwachen waveform identified. They're—"

The commander of SONG leans over his table dumbstruck by what he's seeing on the display. There is no doubt he had prepared paperwork in the case where the use of SONG's seventh Symphogear unit is deemed necessary; however, Genjuro never expected there to be two of them. "Shenshoujing?!"

Sure enough, displayed in the new window are Kohinata Miku and a second girl, both clad in variants of the Shenshoujing Symphogear. In contrast to the iteration of the purple Symphogear that the SONG staff are familiar with, the second unit looks rugged and cumbersome. The other Shenshoujing is almost unrecognizable compared to Miku's. Its colors are unsaturated and feature a somber gunmetal in place of much of the purple. The familiar black-haired girl looks almost like a toy poodle next to this iron titan. Fortunately, it is quite evident to SONG that the two are fighting on the same side.

The man in red clears his throat. "Where are Chris and Hibiki?"

"At the speed they're going, they will arrive at Kadingir in ten minutes," answers Tomosato.

"Girls. The three of you are to extract Maria."

"But at this rate, Tsubasa is going to…" Kirika objects to the commander's orders immediately, only for Shirabe to pull on her sleeve, signaling for silence.

There is no easy way out of this. If SONG were to send assistance to the Ame no Habakiri wielder, Maria will run out of LiNKER. If they sent help to Maria, then Tsubasa would no doubt be beaten worse than she already is. In that case, being able to mobilize Maria along with the three available girls would be a blessing. The three Symphogear adaptors have no way of reaching Kadingir before Chris and Hibiki anyways. However, Genjuro and the rest of the staff are not about to let the girls know that the submarine and it's equipment is in worse shape than it looks.

"I know. But the only thing we can do is trust that Chris and Hibiki will make it on time.  
After we have Maria recovered, only then can we consider other options."

Once more, Genjuro silently thanks the mysterious second Shenshoujing user for coming to Miku's aid. Knowing the young girl is in no danger lifts a heavy weight off of the burly man's shoulders. He always figured there would come a day when Miku needs to head to the frontlines. In fact, his delay of formalizing her paperwork was a way to keep her off the battlefield. When communications went down, Genjuro knew that Tsubasa would call up Miku. Frankly, the thought of it scared him.

Shirabe takes the blonde girl's hand. "Let's go, Kiri."

"... Roger," Kirika mutters, looking back at the screen with a conflicted expression before she hesitantly leaves behind her partner.

* * *

"You're not Itaba. Who the hell are you?"

"Neither Alchemist nor Symphogear adaptor," says the fake Itaba. "Just a passing through high school girl. Remember that. _Henshin_."

 _[Loading…]_

A translucent blue forcefield appears for a split second, deflecting all the daggers I fire at her as her armor deploys.

I should have expected it to fail. My Symphogear works in very much the same way. In the split second the armor takes to deploy, the adaptor is impervious to almost all types of attack. _Almost all_. I'm not sure if there exists something that can still hit me in that time frame, but I don't want to find out.

 _[Sacrist Mode]_

Her base suit is designed exactly like the Symphogear's, only with a greyscale color scheme — in fact, I would go as far as saying that it definitely _is_ a Symphogear if it wasn't for the full face helmet. The armor consists of a white breastplate and matching pauldrons. She looks like one of those heroes from those shows Kirika likes watching.

… Except this fake Itaba isn't a hero.

"I'll go through you if I have to!" I roar, charging at the armored girl.

She sidesteps my attack and draws something that looks like a large handgun, loading in what looks like a converter unit.

 _[Tune Relic]_

It makes no sense to me. Then again, nothing makes sense. The Nephilim was supposed to be the last of its species… despite that, how many times have the FIS of the other world fought and killed it? Gjallarhorn's ability to connect worlds should be unique, but the fake Itaba's claims imply world travel or at least time travel. If the world can go mad, then it must have done so long ago.

"You know, Maria, I would appreciate it if you were more willing to sit and talk," she says as she leaps back, resetting the distance between us and fires at me.

 _[Zettou Ame no Habakiri]_

That's the name of Tsubasa's Symphogear isn't it?

A magic circle, just like the ones Carol used, appears from the barrel of the fraud's gun, once again deflecting all incoming attacks. When I look up again, the circle is gone and the impostor's right arm is now bearing what looks like the right arm of the Ame no Habakiri Symphogear, katana and all.

She spins the gun before jamming it back into its holster. A cocky gesture. "It's showtime."

I get it now. The circles conjure armaments based on what converter unit she loads into her gun. It can't be a coincidence though. I lost contact with Tsubasa, and then all of a sudden, this stranger shows up using the Ame no Habaki—

It can't be.

"You bastard! What have you done with Tsubasa!"

"Please don't jump to conclusions."

"Lies!"

Kicking off the ground hard enough to gouge footprints into the asphalt, I launch myself at the impostor. She catches me in a blade lock, her stolen Ame no Habakiri against Serena's… my Airgetlam. I can tell I have the advantage in power, so why am I still having such a hard time against her?

"As I was saying, I would love to sit down and chat, Maria. But you're making it a bit hard for me to explain myself."

"You can explain after I send you to the hospital!" I roar as I duck under her arm, executing a series of elbow strikes. After taking three quick blows, she leaps back to put distance between us.

She took Tsubasa's converter unit. This means that somewhere out there, that Kazanari Tsubasa is alone without any way to defend herself… Or perhaps she is dead already... No, she can't be dead. She's still out there. I know it. She needs me by her side right now, and to get there, I have to get through this fake.

A combination of two attacks comes to mind. Empress Rebellion and Serenade. Yes, that will do it. I clap my hands together, and the gauntlet on my left arm changes form.

"I've got you now!" I declare.

With a dagger already loaded into my gauntlet, I use my whip sword to restrain my opponent. They struggle against their metal bindings, but it's futile. They can try, but they'll never break my chains in time.

"Crap," curses the impostor as they realize the fate that awaits them.

The fight ends swiftly. After launching her into the air using Airgetlam's whip, I leap into the sky after her and execute Serenade. I feel a slight tug against my dagger as I dive past my opponent. There is no doubt I've landed a solid hit. A shock runs up my legs as I land on the pavement, sliding across the asphalt with the remainder of my momentum. Just behind me, I hear a resounding thud as the fake hits the ground. My performance is flawless as expected. A beautiful showing by the international superstar, Maria Cadenzavna Eve.

Beaming with confidence, I look over my shoulder at the fallen impostor and smirk, "You've got a long way to go before you can stand on the same stage as me. Better luck next time."

Without further consideration, I turn to leave in the direction of Kadingir where Tsubasa is. Now that I've had time to think, the converter units that the fake Itaba has have a silver frame attached to them. It can't possibly be the same as Tsubasa's Ame no Habakiri.

But that doesn't change what I have to do. It doesn't change where I have to go. And this impostor is in my way.

Tsukuyomi is going to head over there to pick a fight. I had a hunch before, but the fake's words confirm it. Time is of the essence. Even if it's Tsubasa, Chris, and Hibiki together, I don't think they're going to have it easy against Tsukuyomi. When th—

"Argh!" I scream as a sharp crack deafens my left ear.

The earpiece covering it has been shot off. I turn around to see the impostor pushing herself up to her feet, brandishing that gun of hers.

 _[Tune Relic]_

"Sorry, Maria," she coughs. "You're too late. Tsubasa should have lost to Tsukuyomi already."

The red orb set in her transformation belt — I'm assuming it's called the X-Drivar, if the announcements are to be believed — The red orb set in the X-Drivar begins to blink.

"What do you have against us?! Why are you trying to stop me?!"

"I don't have anything against you guys. Honest," the fraud shrugs, "As for why I'm still trying to stop you when there's no chance for you to make it there in time… professional pride I guess?"

What does she mean I won't make it in time? Could it be...

My tone darkens. "If you drop your gun right now, I'll consider granting you mercy."

"Gun? Ah, you mean this?" she says, brandishing her firearm. "It's a spellcaster."

"What?"

 _[Ginwan Airgetlam]_

Perhaps it's the fact that they also wield the Airgetlam. I always thought that this silver arm, this last remnant of my sister that I carry is a weapon unique to me. A Symphogear only wielded by Maria Cadenzavna Eve. A legacy left on my shoulders despite how unworthy or how incompetent I am. I believed it to be the final will of my dear Serena that is and always would be beside me. However, the fact that this same Airgetlam is now in that impostor's hands… The fact that she can use it just like I can… It feels like Serena herself is fighting against me somehow.

And so, I falter in the face of the storm of daggers.

* * *

Hibiki and I lost contact with Tsubasa, so I knew something bad had happened to her, but this sight is beyond my imagination.

We arrive at Kadingir only to be greeted by a plain wreathed in ethereal grey flames. Piles of charred… _something_ litter the battlefield. The air is brown from ash, dirt, and probably some carbon dust as well. It reminds me of Val Verde.

Explosions, corpses, and cartels… Bad memories.

"Yukine… Tachibana… run…"

The Ame no Habakiri Symphogear wielder has seen better days, to put it nicely. The armor on her left thigh had been broken off and her right boot is missing. Similarly, her right arm is completely bare.

As for the one dragging Tsubasa by the ponytail…

"I was waiting for you, Tachibana Hibiki," greets Tsukuyomi, her voice as hard on the ears as ever. She tosses the injured Tsubasa at our feet like a ragdoll. "Here. You can have this back."

As soon as she hits the floor, her armor disengages.

"Tsubasa! Hang in there!" cries Hibiki as she frantically runs to the blue-haired woman's side. "T-Tsukuyomi! How could you? Why did you do such a thing?"

"You already know why I would do this," shrugs the grey figure. "For future reference, don't ask questions you have the answers to. It saves a lot of time."

If I knew she would attack Tsubasa, I would have never let Tsukuyomi out of my sight. But the issue is that I _did_ allow her to do this. Because I didn't take action, Tsubasa ended up in this sorry state.

… So it's on me again, huh.

"Isn't it fine that she ends up this way? Deep down inside, you're still just a teeny bit upset with Tsubasa, aren't you?" Tsukuyomi goads her counterpart. She checks her sleeves, clicking her tongue. "Ah, looks like there's no saving this suit... What a shame."

Hibiki ignores the taunt as she cradles Tsubasa's body. "Please tell me you're alright? Tsubasa!"

"During Zwei Wing's final concert, you were saved. And from that day on, you idolized Kazanari Tsubasa. You loved the girl who stood in that stadium before you. You believed that only she could understand what you went through. Of course, Miku was always there for you, but she wouldn't understand you like how Tsubasa would… or so you thought."

I turn away from Tsukuyomi and begin tending to Tsubasa. The Ame no Habakiri wielder's bones seem to be fine. Nothing seems to be dislocated at first glance, but the bruising and scrapes are going to take a while to heal up.

"When the day came to meet your dearest idol up close, she shunned you. She treated you like a monster. Sure, you might not have been the brightest crayon in the box, and you might not be the best at speaking. Yet, your beloved idol spent every opportunity she had to lash out at you," — the tanned girl buries one of her spears into the ground as if _she_ is the one lashing out instead — "Now tell me. Don't you feel just the slightest bit upset?"

A conflicted look can be seen in Hibiki's eyes. "Yes, Tsubasa's words hurt me, but I wasn't the only one hurting. I can't justify being upset at Tsubasa when she's also suffering."

Before the brunette can turn to face her alternate self, the injured Tsubasa reaches up to grab her arm. "Tachibana, I'm sorry. I've done some horrible things to you, haven't I? During the Frontier Incident too, I—"

"Hush, you," I say, silencing the blue-haired woman while applying disinfectant on her scrapes. I'm not sure I'm liking those death flags she just tripped.

"And there's Chris. I'm flattered that you trust me to not attack you while you tend to poor Tsubasa's wounds," laughs Tsukuyomi. "You know, I seem to recall a time where you didn't put so much trust in people. I'm sure Hibiki remembers too."

"Oi, don't drag me into this!" I snap back.

The grey figure raises an eyebrow, or at least what remains of it. " _Drag you into this_? You've been a part of this story all along. I suppose I don't have to explain why, do I?"

"Leave Chris alone!" Hibiki shouts, "She's experienced terrible things I wouldn't wish on anyone... and even then, look at her! She's still standing! She's one of the strongest people I know—"

Immediately, Tsukuyomi hurls one of her spears at the blockhead. It flies past her, only leaving a thin red line on the girl's cheek.

"Nah, I think I'll keep going. After all, it would be pretty awkward for me to just stand around and watch you treat Miss Broken Wings over there," — Tsukuyomi clicks her tongue again — "Tachibana Hibiki. Oh Hibiki. Hibiki, Hibiki, _Hibiki_. Just because other people experience worse doesn't make your pain any lighter. Just because other people carry their own problems doesn't mean it's okay for them to hurt you. Like Tsubasa. Like Chris. Like… _your father_."

A silence descends on the battlefield once more. The crackling of the monochrome flames sounds louder than ever. I find myself holding my breath for no reason, not knowing what to do.

I finished treating Tsubasa long ago. I've double checked her wounds. I've applied a numbing spray to her sprains and bruises. There's nothing left for me to do so I find myself listening in on Tsukuyomi's speech.

"Hey," says Hibiki, breaking the silence. Her voice carries a heavier quality to it than normal, and it almost seems like she's holding herself back from saying more. I can't see her expression, but there is no doubt that Tsukuyomi's words struck home. "Shut up."

… But it's all an act on Tsukuyomi's part right? When we talked in the other world, she was quite protective of her father. Even if she wouldn't say it out loud, the truth is that she still cared for him.

Despite that, there is no doubt that the sentiment in the tanned girl's words is real. It's not like the things Tachibana Akira did in the past were erased by his return home. Not all scars will fade over time. Some scars still itch, long after they disappear.

The scarred figure ignores Hibiki and continues pacing. "You can't tell me that people sticking a label on you didn't make you just a bit angry. All of those other people who attacked you when all you wanted to do was to reach out to them," — she stops in her tracks and turns back towards us — "Have you ever wondered why I call myself Tsukuyomi?"

By now, Tsubasa had recovered and is listening in, keeping one hand on the pendant around her neck. Our eyes meet. I'm not letting Tsukuyomi go any further. Hibiki doesn't need to know about what happened to everyone on the other side. Neither does Tsubasa. "Hey Pockmarks, Don't you think you've said—"

"You see," says Tsukuyomi, cutting me off before I could protest further, "There once were two girls. A dark-haired ironing board and a… blonde? And a blonde airhead. They were a cute little pair. Finishing each other's sentences and all that. The black-haired one wasn't really nice with her words though… Well, you can probably guess what happened to them."

The tanned girl holds her right arm out towards us, dangling a pair of dog tags. The tags had rubber silencers on them. One pink. One green.

"You bastard!" roars Tsubasa, coughing as she pushes herself to her feet.

Hibiki helps the blue-haired woman up before turning to Tsukuyomi. "Hey. You. What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Those words mean exactly what you think. The pink one didn't last as long as I thought she would. The green one was much more fun to kill."

"I see. Is that so?" — the brunette looks back at me — "Chris, are you with me?"

"Yeah. Just don't get in my way," I reply. I don't care if Tsukuyomi is doing this as part of her act. She's gone too far this time.

The Ame no Habakiri Symphogear adaptor takes her place between Hibiki and I. "It would be a my shame as the senior officer if I were to allow the two of you to fight alone. Besides, I owe that creature a fight."

Tsubasa's hair blows in the wind, its cool blue contrasting with the soulless monochrome in our surroundings. She points at the grey relic fusion and makes her declaration, her words carrying the weight of a monarch handing down a death sentence, "Though the two girls you slew are from a different world, I am still honor bound to avenge them. Tsukuyomi, I shall have your head."

At her command, the three of us deploy our armors.

" _Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri tron_ "

" _Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron_ "

" _Kiliter Ichaival tron_ "

Tsukuyomi rolls her shoulders. "Gungnir."

* * *

It's like moving through molasses, except there's nothing holding back my limbs. I know I can move faster, but why can't I do it?

"Where'd you learn to do that?" I ask, having managed to catch her in a blade lock.

The fraud tilts her head. "Same place where I learned this."

Figuring she won't be able to overpower me, she resorts to a standing dropkick which puts distance between the two of us again.

 _[One Two]_

A chain of razors fly from a compartment in the impostor's silver bracer. The whip catches my left arm before I hit the ground, restricting the use of my Airgetlam.

Empress Rebellion. Another one of my attacks. The way she uses it feels familiar, but different at the same time… And then I remember that fight against the Nephilim over in the other world.

"Did Serena teach you that?"

"No," With a mighty heave, the fake pulls me towards her. "Actually, you did."

My vision briefly blinks out as a nasty left hook buries itself in my cheek.

As my sight returns, I find myself having rolled onto all fours waiting for the shock to wear off. Surprisingly, the fraudster waited for me to recover. That's her mistake. The bindings that restrained my left arm must have been released when I got punched. Grasping the chance I've been given, I summon a dozen daggers using my Airgetlam and spin them in a circle overhead.

I'm not about to let that fake win here. While Airgetlam is definitely stronger defensively and extremely versatile, that impostor has made one vital mistake. As a wielder of the silver gauntlet, I know all its strengths, as well as all its weaknesses. In other words, I know exactly how much damage Airgetlam's defences can take. Coupled with the fact that she's just as worn out as I am despite spending much less time in combat, this impostor shouldn't have that much stamina left by this point.

Spontaneously like sparking a lighter, a violet tornado sprouts from the ring of daggers as they spin more and more violently. The wind generated by the torrent rips at my arm as I struggle to control it, but knowing that the fake Itaba won't be able to dodge, I'm free to charge as much as I want. Letting out a fierce war cry, I bring the pillar of light down on my opponent.

 _[Tune —_

— _s]_

My attack makes contact with the impostor and the beam splits as it pushes past its target, bathing her in purple light. Sharp whips branching off of the vortex cut into the surrounding shop faces. Fortunately, any civilians have already been evacuated to the shelters long since. After scorching the fraudster for a full five seconds the torrent of plasma fizzles out, leaving the avenue filled with clouds of smoke and dust like some sort of putrid fog.

Battered and sore from controlling that attack, my left arm hangs at my side uselessly. Airgetlam's gauntlet is badly scuffed as if it had been dragged across the pavement. The glove I wore had been blasted off by the force of the attack, and my fingers are covered in a layer of soot. A wave of nausea hits me and the familiar taste of blood fills my mouth, signaling that the effects of LiNKER are wearing off. I'm completely spent. If that didn't finish the fraudster, then I've got nothing.

"Oh dear, that was a close one," says the impostor, exhaling in relief.

The dust settles and reveals her in full form. Instead of the Airgetlam's left arm, she bears an ornate heater shield about a meter-and-a-half in size. The bulwark itself is forged from white metal, and on its face is a beautiful relief pattern painted in a pleasant blend of lime green and soft cyan. In the center of the pattern is a seven-pointed star.

"My turn," she coughs. Using her shield arm, she presses the switches on the top of her buckle, an announcement playing for each button.

 _[One Two]_

The star at the center of the shield glows brightly. Instinctively, I throw my hands up for cover, but the fraudster's attack isn't something that can be blocked physically. It feels getting hit by a wave as the tide rolls in. I could feel the attack push me back, but I know it didn't hurt me at all.

That's when I notice the stone crust forming on my boots. My first impulse is to shake it off of my foot, but the soles of my feet have already been rooted to the ground. Petrification. The reality of the situation has barely set in, and the cement skin is already coming up to my waist. I try to break the shell using my daggers, but it's no use. "Curses!"

Standing up straight, the fake spins the spellcaster around her finger. With slow deliberate steps, she ejects the previous converter unit from her sidearm, dispelling the snow white shield. Fishing a new unit out of her utility belt, she loads it into the breech. A cocky flick of the wrist snaps the mechanism closed.

 _[Tune Relic]_

As soon as the shield vanished, the stone crust on my body begins to weaken. Unfortunately, I won't break out of it before the fake Itaba finishes preparing what attack she has for me.

"I can't fall here! Tsubasa needs me!"

The masked girl gives her reply and fires her sidearm at the ground beneath her feet. "Quit fretting. She's got Chris and Hibiki with her. She'll be fine. I don't need you tilting the scales and complicating things."

 _[Gekisou Gungnir]_

I flinch from the ensuing flash of orange light. When my eyes readjust, Itaba's legs are clad in a set of jet black armor. Cuisses, greaves, and sabatons. A set exactly like the one I equip when using Gungnir.

Too late to be of any use, the shell coating my legs crumbles away, dropping me to my knees. Even if I've been freed from my stone skin, I still have no way of evading the next attack. I've long since run out of LiNKER, so I'm only keeping the Airgetlam Symphogear manifested through sheer force of will. No clue if that masked girl means to kill me, but if she does then she'll surely get her wish.

 _[One Two Three]_

A dark orange lightning begins to gather around the pair of boots as they charge up. It's clear that the fraudster intends to end me right here. No doubt my limp body going to get ploughed through several yards of asphalt like some tokusatsu villain.

… But I won't take this lying down.

Fixing my posture, I stare up at my opponent in defiance.

I'll go down in battle proudly like Serena did before me. If I fall without resistance, I'd be shaming her memory. I'd be throwing dirt on the love and support everyone's given to me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice the battered gauntlet on my left arm shooting out cyan sparks.

So it's like this, huh. Airgetlam— No, the last remnant of my Serena. It's telling me to stand up.

"AIRGETLAM! TO ME!" I bellow.

The damaged gauntlet rattles before snapping open and ejecting a set of three daggers. The chipped knives arrange themselves into a shield before me just as the fake Itaba kicks off the ground to execute her finishing move.

"Maria!" Right on cue, three voices cry out on the battlefield.

It's the girls. When did they get here? How did they know where I am?

Kirika and Shirabe to intercept the attack, only for Serena to throw herself in front of the three of us. My sister holds both hands out in front of her and a wall of magenta hexagons forms, just barely fast enough to block the kick.

"What?" says the fraudster, clearly not expecting the girls to arrive as reinforcements. Frankly, I didn't expect it either.

Wasting no time after realizing they were safe, Kirika and Shirabe run to my side. "Maria, are you alright?"

"You two," I rasp, giving them the best smile I can. It probably doesn't improve how I look by much though. "I've shown you an unsightly side of me again, aren't I?"

Some of the hexagons in the purple wall vanish under the strain of resisting the fake Itaba's finisher. On her end, the orange lightning that covered her armor is slowly dispersing over my sister's shield.

An audible crack echoes down the avenue, as the hexagonal wall begins falling apart. The three of us look worriedly at Serena's tiny form standing behind the crumbling shield. She's not the same one I grew up with, but she's still my sister. I can't let her do this alone.

Pushing myself up to my feet, I reach for her. "Serena! Don't—"

"Hmph, how intriguing," she mutters, looking at the impostor. "A faust robe that utilizes the power of the Symphogear. What an interesting toy you have there."

The wall collapses as it expends all the energy invested in it to cancel out the kick, which sends the fake Itaba flying backwards from the rebound. She hits the asphalt, bouncing and rolling several meters before coming to a stop.

"The main heroine always arrives fashionably late," Serena sighs in relief. She instinctively reaches for her hair ornaments, only to remember that they vanish when her Symphogear is deployed. "Sorry for not telling you sooner, Maria."

And then it all begins to fall into place. Her avoiding me in the other world. The butterfly hair ornament she always plays with. Her attitude towards the Commander. The magenta wall of hexagons.

She looks over her shoulder at me. My dearest sister, looking exactly as I remembered her. As charming as ever with her beautiful brown hair and rosy cheeks. Looking like a little angel in her Airgetlam Symphogear. But her eyes…

… They're gold.


End file.
